A Grimm Fire
by CampFireStoriesWithOldMan
Summary: During the Beacon initiation, a young boy named Fire was discovered by Team RWBY. At first life was good (and really cheesy) up until the murder of his best friend. He is blamed for said murder and is cast out of Beacon and he now seeks revenge on the corrupt society around him as well as the White Fang.
1. The Fire is Started

A quick word before I start this story (Even though I'm almost positive people will skip over this message). My writing style is... a little horrible. I also have an unjustifiable urge to make strange jokes or to break the fourth wall wit my "humor". I also will probably misspell a ton of words so please forgive me.. or don't, whichever you decide to do. This is also my first ever story that I will release to the public. Another thing is that no matter what I will **NEVER **sugar coat something in these messages. So if I don't post for a while it's because I'm either lazy or because I can't think of what to write next. So without further ado, enjoy my work and me embarrassing myself in written form.

I don't own any of these characters or the RWBY stuff It was created by Rooster Teeth. Check out the series in this link if you haven't already (I highly recommend it, ugh I can already here people screaming, "OF COURSE WE KNOW ABOUT THE SERIES OR WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"): watch?v=-sGiE10zNQM

**Chapter 1: The Fire Is Started**

A girl was standing in a clearing of a forest. There were only two things wrong with this, she was holding a rapier, and she was surrounded by a pack of giant black wolves. The girl had long white hair, tied back into a ponytail. She had a scar over her left eye and was wearing a white dress that became a darker shade of blue as it got closer to the edges of the dress. The girl was adjusting her stance and was about to strike until a storm of red rose petals hit her. The girl was knocked back and accidentally shot fire out of here sword at a tree (wow, shooting fire in a forest, good call). "Ah! Ruby you dolt!", the girl screamed. The girl, known as Ruby, was wearing a red hood and a black and red dress. She had a silver belt on that had a silver cross on it and held bullets. Her dress had red frills on the edges of her skirt and sleeves and she was wearing black boots with red laces. Her hair was black, had red highlights, and was fairly short. She was holding a giant red and black scythe next to her that was bigger than she was by at least 3 inches. Weiss (the girl with the white hair) was 17 and Ruby was 15 (Ruby is the only 15 year old at her school, Beacon, because she got moved ahead 2 years).

"It was an accident." Ruby whimpered.

Weiss,still annoyed , said, "Well your accident could have set fire to the forest or "accidentally" hit you!" she added a sarky tone to accidentally.

Right after Weiss finished talking a dark figure jumped out of the forest brush. Ruby and Weiss raised their weapons. "_Oh great, more Beowolves"_ Ruby thought. Surprisingly enough, the figure was actually a boy that looked to be about Ruby's age. He had dark brown hair that was almost as long as Ruby's causing it to almost cover his eyes. He wore a red shirt that had a cartoony, black skull smiling on it, denim shorts, black shoes with white soles, and a hat that had the pattern of a black and red checker board on it. The only unusual thing about him was his wild blue eyes and instead of him being worried, he wore a toothy smile on his face.

"So, is this a private party or can anybody join?" the boy jokingly asked.

"If you haven't noticed this isn't a joke! This is a matter of life and death!" Weiss retorted.

"This is a matter of life and death!" the boy mimicked mockingly. "Yeah, yeah whatever. So if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to saving you from a pack of Beowolves."

As if on cue, a Beowolf jumped at the boy, who turned around smiling. "Look out!" Ruby yelled, but instead of dodging the attack the boy's hands were covered in fire and he punched the Beowolf in the jaw causing it to go flying to the side, covered in flames. Ruby and Weiss jaws dropped to the floor. They couldn't even comprehend how this was possible. Two more Beowolves lunged at the boy. He grabbed one that was in midair and threw it into the other one. While they were trying to pick themselves up, the boy was slowly creating a ball of fire by sending the flames covering his hands to his palms. He grabbed his hat's rim and turned it backwards and mimicked a baseball pitcher and threw the fire ball at the two monsters, which engulfed them in an explosion of fire. Then every Beowolf charged him. He was getting ready to fight when Ruby started hacking their limbs off and Weiss started engulfing them in fire and freezing them in blocks of ice.

After all the Beowolves were killed or had ran away, Weiss turned to the boy pointing a finger at him. "First of all, how did you do that! Second who are you!" Weiss yelled. "Well I did _that _like _this_." The boy flicked a small spark onto Weiss' dress causing her to jump back and put out the small flame. For his efforts the boy received a small "Eek!" and a glare from Weiss. "And second" the boy started "I don't have a name." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with confused looks. "Um, what do you mean you don't have a name." Ruby asked. "Well, I kinda just woke up not remembering anything, then I saw you two attempting to fight Beowolves. I don't remember anything before that."

"Well, maybe your a student from Beacon and you hit your head and got amnesia." Ruby said.

"_Should I trust these two, they don't have a reason to lie and I don't have anything else to go off of, but there's something...off. Maybe I should just ditch them and go to this "Beacon". Then again..." _"Alright I'll go with you to Beacon, maybe you're right and I am a student there."

_"Great now I have to take care of this idiot and a random kid that tried to set me on fire, what a wonderful day." _Weiss thought.

After a while the trio finally got to the "shrine" Ruby and Weiss were talking about. Only to here something coming from the forest. The unnamed boy walked over to see were it was coming from only to be ran over by a DeathStalker, a giant scorpion Grimm. The boy, who was know stuck to the front of the Death Stalker that was chasing after Pyrrha. A girl with long scarlet hair that is in a pony tail. She wore spartan armor and was holding a spear and shield. Then a boy fell out of a tree onto the DeathStalker. The boy's name was Jaune Arc. He wore a black hoodie with orange sleeves that had a white chest plate and shoulder pads over his hoodie he also wore jeans and black shoes. He also had a sheath that became a shield and a sword. He had blue eyes and scraggly blonde hair.

The boy looked up at Jaune who was trying to break through the DeathStalker's plated skin. "Um a little help." he said in a hoarse voice.

Jaune looked at him and said, "Sorry ,but I'm a little preoccupied with a GIANT SCORPION!"

"Oh ,well then here ,lemme help." The boy but his fingers on the scorpion's head and his hands caught on fire again. He started to overheat the shell causing the DeathStalker to slowly melt from the inside out. The DeathStalker then came to a screeching halt. Jaune reached out his hand to help up the boy and after helping him up he quickly pulled back his hand, blowing on it since the boy's hand was still extremely hot.

"Hot hot hot!"

"Yeah, probably should've warned you." the boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"You think" Jaune said sarcastically. Then Jaune put out his hand. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue Ladies love it." The boy shook Jaune's hand. "I don't know what my name is ,but it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune."

"Wait, what do you mean you don't have a name?"

"Amnesia" the boy said nonchalantly.

"Well by the looks of what happened to your hands you should be called Firestarter." Jaune joked.

"Oh, really? Well I guess that's my name then." Jaune was about to tell the boy (now known as Firestarter) that he was kidding until they heard two people screaming from above them and looked up to see two people falling. One landed on Fire and the other landed on Jaune. The girls looked down and jumped off them and the two boys let out groans as they got up.

"Ow." they both groaned in unison. Then Fire's eyes widened and he turn to Jaune quickly and said,"Jinx!" The two girls both stared at Fire with weird looks and then looked towards Jaune. "Amnesia" Jaune said with a shrug. One of the girls wore a black bow, a waist coat with a white shirt under it, and purple leggings that had white shorts over them. She had long black hair and golden eyes. The other girl had long blonde hair that reached her waist and violet eyes. She wore a tan leather jacket with a yellow tank top underneath, had blue bandanna tied around her leg above one of her boots, had black shorts, and fingerless gloves. The blonde's name was Yang ,Ruby's older sister, and the girl with the bow was Blake.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked as she was pointing at Fire. "My name is Firestarter ,but you can call me Fire for short."

"I don't think this is the right time for introductions." Blake said.

"Why not?" Yang responded and Blake merely pointed up at the giant bird circling over head that they had just fallen off of. "Well, we still need to take care of the Nevermore." Blake stated plainly. Just as Fire opened his mouth to respond a girl came riding in on a giant black bear Grimm with white plates on it's body known as an Ursa. The bear then collapsed, dead on the floor, and the girl merely said, "Awww, it's broken." The girl had orange hair and light blue eyes. She had a white shirt with a heart on it that had a black ring around her stomach and back that was connected to a pink skirt. She also wore pink gloves and white boots. "Nora... never do that again." A boy with black hair said as he stepped out from behind the Ursa. His hair was long , black, and in a pony tail. He had one pink strip in his hair that matched his hair. He had white pants and a green coat gi thing (great use of words, I know) that had a black stripe going diagonal down the middle and black rings around the sleeves. The boy's name was Ren.

Yang, being irritated from everything slowly spiraling out of control, her eyes turned red and she yelled, "WILL EVERYONE CALM DOWN FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!" Fire was about to open his mouth again to make a smart remark and to tell Yang to calm down ,but then the Nevermore swooped down and swallowed him. When Fire opened his eyes it was pitch black and the floors and walls were squishy and slippery so he set his hand on fire so he could see. Not very surprised, he realized he was inside the Nevermore and he could here very faint sounds of yelling and gunshots from outside. "Well" Fire smiled, "You're about to get a major case of heart burn." Snickering at his own joke he released all the fire he could from his body.

Ruby and the others were outside fighting the Nevermore that had just devoured the kid she had found in the forest. Even if he was weird and shot fire out of his hands and named himself after that ability she wasn't going to let him die. The Nevermore screeched and then suddenly stopped. It landed on a giant arc and it started coughing. Then in mid screech fire shot out of its beak and it exploded, goo going everywhere covering everyone. Luckily Yang had managed to protect her precious hair (Lord only knew what she would have done if she hadn't) . Then a figure that was completely covered in goo rose out of the mess. Everyone readied there weapons until the figure wiped off his face revealing it was only Fire. "Take that you over sized chicken" he said drunkenly, swaying side to side. Then he collapsed and everything went dark.

Hurrah for cliffhangers! Hopefully I didn't do to bad. But if I did tell me in your reviews. Until next time, Camp Fire out.


	2. Ruby Has A Twin?

Wow, I made another chapter on the day after the first went up, HURRAH (I like this word, I think I'm going to be using it...A LOT)! The only reason this is going up is because 1: I felt like it 2: I start summer school tomorrow and I want to end my last day of "Summer" on a good note. So please enjoy! I'm going to add Garnet Rose (a popular fan made character) to the story. I don't know who actually "invented or owns" Garnet soooo, yeah I'm going to use him, screw it. I'll let who ever created Garnet find me since there are so many different stories that include him and it's hard to find his source. Hopefully I don't get yelled at. So enjoy. :P

**Chapter 2: Ruby Has A Twin?**

Firestarter felt... weird. He felt like his was floating. He looked around and he floating in just a black room. There were no walls, ceilings, or floors. Fire decided it was a dream and decided to sit there, floating and cross legged. Eventually he started to hear voices. They were hard to hear and sounded like he was underwater. If he were under water that would explain why he was floating. _"God this is some Stanley Parable shit right here."_ he thought. Then he heard a rumbling noise and he grabbed his stomach. _"Wish I had a granola bar or something." _Right then a granola bar appeared in front of Fire. _"Best dream ever ten outta ten!"_ Right when he was able to grab it he woke up. _"NOOOO!"_ He looked around the room. There were three people in it with him. One was in the bed next to him was listening to... smooth jazz(?) off his MP3 Player. The boy looked a lot like Ruby. He had the same longish black hair with red highlights. He wore clothes that looked very similar to Ruby's style. He had a black v neck, black shorts, red and black shoes, and his emblem was a rose like Ruby's but it was wilting. The other two were adults. One had black, small glasses, and was wearing a dark brown tuxedo with a green shirt under it. His hair was grey and was holding a cane and a cup of coffee. The other (who was staring a hole through Fire) had blonde hair tied back into a bun and didn't appear to be very happy. She wore black leggings under her mini skirt, a white shirt that was connected to a black mini skirt, glasses, black boots (why is everyone wearing boots?), and had a weird purple cape that looked like it was torn to shreds halfway down her back.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin and this is Professor Goodwitch." Goodwitch, who was still glaring at Fire, said, "Explain to me how you were able to kill that Nevermore and be able to shoot fire out of your hands."

"Well I killed the Nevermore by giving it massive heart burn." Fire stopped to snicker at his own joke again. "Or in other words I kept pushing fire out of my body until the Nevermore exploded and I don't really know how I can shoot fire like flamethrower. It's like trying to explain how I move my arm, I just do it." This answer didn't seem to satisfy Goodwitch. "Well." Ozpin started, "Your not one of the students at my school and it seems like you well... don't exist." Fire's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I "don't exist."

"Well Professor Ozpin and I have checked with the police and the school data base searching for you and nothing shows up."

"But, if you would like, you could attend Beacon an-." Ozpin didn't have time to finish as Goodwitch pulled Ozpin to the side and whispered, "Are you insane?! This boy is incredibly dangerous and unpredictable! If he gets angry he could burn down Beacon, you saw what he did to that Nevermore!"

"I know he's dangerous, that's why he's going to stay here, so we can keep an eye on him." Ozpin said coolly "Um, if you're going to talk about me could you do it in another room, because I can still hear you." Ozpin and Goodwitch nearly fell over from how fast they turned around. "H-how!?" Goodwitch studdered. Fire replied by pulling off his hat and pointing at two wolf ears. "Your a Faunus?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, is that what I am?" Fire asked while his head was slightly tilted to the side. _"This boy is so oblivious! How did he even survive the Emerald Forest let alone kill a DeathStalker, Nevermore, and a pack of Beowolves!?" _Goodwitch thought, but Ozpin merely chuckled. "Well as I was saying, if you would like you can stay here at Beacon." Ozpin stated. "Yeah, why not I got nothing better to do."

"Ok, then please report to team RWBY's room, here is your uniform and scroll."

After ten minutes of aimless wandering, Fire finally came across his dorm. He walked in after waving his scroll in front of the door (what a lucky guess!) only to see Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake. "YOU!" Weiss and Fire said in unison while pointing at each other. "Jinx!" Fire said gleefully. "You owe me a soda."

"I don't owe you anything you phycopath! Now, GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Weiss screamed. "This is my room to ya know. Your stuck with me. FOR. FOUR. YEARS! MUHAHAHA!" Weiss, who was terrified by having a phycotic pyro in her dorm, screamed, running out of her room and towards her first class. Everyone (besides Weiss of course) thought the situation was pretty funny. "Wow, how did you do that? Weiss isn't even that afraid of Ruby on a sugar rush! How'd you do it?" Yang said with a smile. Fire shrugged. "So were's my bed?" Fire asked. "Well about that." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head. "You don't have one." Fire shrugged again. "Whatever, I'll just sleep in that corner. Who knows, I might've scared Weiss so bad she'll never come back and I can just have her bed." "Maybe, but we should all head to class for now." Blake stated. Fire's shoulders slumped. _"Ugh classes." _

Everyone then headed to Professor Port's class (Fire was convinced he was the Monopoly man). Professor Port was rambling off about fighting the Colossal Titan in his youth or something until he saw that Fire was the only student not wearing his uniform. "Ahem Mr. Firestarter, was it? Why are you not wearing your uniform?"

"Because I didn't feel like it Mr. Monopoly man." Everyone laughed as Professor Port's face turned red.

"Well, since your already in your fighting gear, why don't you demonstrate how to kill a Borebuskus... without any weapons." Everyone but Team JNPR and RWBY were stunned by this. Fire (being as oblivious as usual) stepped down to fight the Borebuskus. "A man that doesn't back down." Professor Port said. "I admire that." He then cut the padlock of the cage and a black bore with white plated skin ran and red eyes out at Fire. Fire merely jumped over like he was playing leapfrog. "Missed me!" The Borebuskus then stopped and turned around and started doing the Spindash from a certain videogame franchise. Fire tilted his head slightly to the side like he was a confused puppy. The Borebuskus then launched itself at Fire who merely put his hand out and the Borebuskus rammed into it. Everyone turned to look away expecting his bone to be sticking out of his arm or worse, but when they looked back the Borebuskus was slowly slowing down and when it completely stopped Fire picked it up holding by the head. Then Fire squeezed it's head and it exploded as it's skull was pushed in. Fire turned back to Professor Port and said like nothing had happened, "Can I go back to my seat now?" Everyone was shocked and pitied the poor soul that was dumb enough to spar with him.

Speaking of sparing Fire's next class was Combat Training and Aura Control with Professor Goodwitch. "Today you will be broken up into pairs to spar one at a time. Your aura will be monitored on the screen, the first one to have their meter in the red zone will lose the match. Any questions?" Fire was siting in the back of the class with Team RWBY and JNPR who were still shocked from what had happened in their first class. Fire, who was just now noticing that everyone was staring at him asked, "What? Do I still have Borebuskus blood on my face?"

"No, it's just... how?"

"How what Jaune?"

"Well you crushed a Borebuskus' head like it was and egg shell!"

"Oh yeah, I did do that, but I may look strong and stuff but I can't really take a hit considering how little aura I have." Right as Jaune was going to ask another question Goodwitch had called Fire and Cardin Winchester to spar. "Wish me luck." Fire said with his usual goofy smile. As he got up on the stage that the students used to fight on, Fire had looked at his opponent. Cardin was at least a foot and three inches taller than him (which wasn't surprising considering Fire was 15 and Cardin was 17 like everyone else). Cardin was huge and was wearing armor that covered his fore arms, fore legs, hands, feet, chest, and shoulders. Under his armor he was wearing an all black jumpsuit. His hair was short and brown. "Ready." Goodwitch started. "Begin!"

Cardin ran at Fire and jumped in the air holding his giant mace (that was of course bigger than Fire) and was preparing to swing it down on Fire's head. Then for no reason he stopped in midair. He started looking for the source of the problem and saw that Fire was holding onto his mace that was about to crush him. "Hows it hangin?" Fire (who was snickering at his own joke) received a kick to the face courtesy of Cardin. Fire let go of the mace and grabbed his nose, which was now bleeding. Cardin noticed his hat was gone and saw his wolf ears. "HA! Your just another stupid animal that made it's way into Beacon!" While Cardin was busy laughing Fire grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air. "You know Cardin. I have a very strict rule, and that rule is: Talk shit, GET HIT!" Fire then punched Cardin while his hands were covered in flames and sent him flying across the room. He picked himself up and patted out the fire that was once his eye brows (which were now gone). "Okay mutt. If you wanna play rough, then we'll play rough!" Fire ran at Cardin and was dodging all of his swings by jumping over two, rolling under one, and redirecting another with his hands. He was in front of Cardin and they were both holding onto his mace. Cardin took hold of his chance and swept out Fire's legs from under him and slammed his mace down on his back. He then turned around to gloat and make fun of Fire, who was picking himself off the ground. He looked at the screen above him and saw that he only had half his aura and Cardin still had three quarters of his. He decided he needed to end this. He ran at Cardin wile he wasn't looking and both his legs caught on fire. Fire jumped up and kicked Cardin square in the jaw. While he was on the ground he created a fireball and threw it at him. It was about to hit him when it stopped right in front of Cardin's face. Fire was pointing a finger at the fire ball and started moving his finger in different directions causing the fire ball to move were ever he pointed. It then stopped in front of Cardin's face again. Fire grinned and snapped his fingers causing the fire ball to explode, sending Cardin flying backwards into a wall. Everyone looked up at the trail of smoke that the fire ball left that showed a picture of Cardin sucking on a certain... body part. "Firestarter wins the match." Goodwitch declared, not noticing the picture Fire drew in the air which had dissipated. Fire then bent over and picked up his hat and walked back t his seat.

Fire had just finished his fifth turkey sandwich and eighth bottle of Cherry Cola. He was sitting with Team JNPR and RWBY and was eating dinner when he saw the kid that was with him in the infirmary with him walk over to the table they were all seated at. He was about to sit down when Ruby and Yang tackled him with a hug. "Garnet! Your okay!." Ruby squealed with joy. "You had us worried little brother." Yang said. _"Man, I wish someone cared about me like that. I barely know anyone here and I'm almost positive they all think I'm a freak."_ But Fire pushed this thought to the back of his head. He looked back at Garnet and he was on the ground rubbing his head and Yang and Ruby were yelling at him. Yang was saying something like "She couldn't believe that he would do something so bone headed" and apparently Ruby had hit him. After they were done yelling at him Garnet had walked over to Fire with Ruby and Yang. "I'd like you to meet my twin brother Fire, your the only one I haven't introduced him to yet." Ruby said. "Hey weren't you that kid that was in the infirmary with me?" "Yeah." Yang said. "He showed up after you got eaten by the Nevermore and he was trying to go inside to get you and ended up being thrown a mile." "Hey! Your exaggerating it wasn't even close to a mile!" Garnet said. Yang coolly replied, "Either way it was still stupid." "Anyways." Garnet started hoping he wouldn't get interrupted again. "I wanted to ask you if you would spar with me. You seem to be strong enough to give me a run for my money." Fire had just finished another bottle of Cherry Cols (man he loved that stuff). "Sure." _"Oh no. He's got that smile again. This isn't going to end well." _Jaune thought.

Garnet and Fire were Facing each other from opposite sides of the field they decided to spar at. Jaune was standing in the middle acting as the referee. He said in a nervous voice, "Ready! Begin!" And Fire and Garnet ran at each other like bullets.

I don't know why, but I don't feel satisfied with this chapter. Eh, whatever. If anyone is wondering why there's no romance yet is because I'm still trying to plan it out and I still had to introduce characters this chapter. But next chapter I'll try to add something. Until then Camp Fire out!


	3. Garnet vs Fire

Ugh, I've been having too many ideas for this story. I had one were Fire gets accidentally stabbed by Garnet and he is presumed dead but really he was training, another were Fire breaks Garnets swords so until there fixed he trains him and Jaune in hand to hand combat until his swords are fixed, one were Fire gets abducted by the White Fang (which I probably won't do because it's so overdone), and so on. Right now I'm working on balancing out Fire so I don't catch Dragon Ball syndrome were the character becomes so strong I need to keep adding stronger characters to match them or just making Fire invincible. If anything I'll make Fire less durable but a lot stronger and harder to hit. So without further ado, enjoy Garnet and Fire beating the crap outta each other. ^.^

**Garnet vs.****Fire**

Garnet and Fire ran at each other like bullets. Jaune just barely managed to get off the field before Fire had almost hit him with a fireball. Garnet lunged at Fire swinging his duel katannas, but Fire managed to jump before he could cut him in two. _"Whoa! I thought we were just sparing! Well I guess I better go all out too. Garnet seems like he can take a hit at least." _Fire had just finished his thought before Garnet jumped up above him and swung his hilt down on Fire's head launching him towards the ground. "Ow!" He yelped clutching the top of his head. "Well, if that's how we're going to do this then I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Fire then clutched his fist and shot a triangular spike of flames out of his hand making a sword out of fire. Before Garnet could react Fire had swept his legs out from under him and swung his sword down on top of him. He managed to block it by pushing his katannas against the flaming blade. Sparks were flying out of were Fire's sword was making contact with his katannas. Garnet quickly rolled backwards and back onto his feet and saw that Fire's blade had warped part of one of his katannas, almost cutting it in half. _"I can't keep fighting him head on like this or he'll be able to outlast me."_ Garnet thought and then he got an idea. He activated his semblance which allowed him to run at incredible speeds like his twin, Ruby. He ran out of sight, leaving a cloud of black rose pedals instead of his sister's red ones. Fire started being cut from all directions by Garnet, not being able to catch him. Garnet was about to cut Fire's back again until he whipped around and grabbed Garnet by the face, throwing him into the ground. He then covered his fore arms and hands in flames, making what looked to be Yang's gauntlets. Fire then went to punch Garnet while he was down, but he rolled out of the way again and he jumped into the air. He smiled and shot a pillar of fire out of the gauntlets (like how Yang shot short ranged bullets out of her's) launching him into the air. He then clasped his hands together into a ball and hit Garnet over the head sending him into the ground. Garnet stood up as Fire landed and they both put there hands on there knees, trying to catch their breath. "You're pretty good." Garnet said as he looked up and smiled at Fire. "You too. Wooo jeez, time out, I need to catch my breath."

"Same here." Garnet agreed.

After they finished resting Fire got into his fighting stance and so did Garnet. "It's time to finish this, I gotta go to class soon." Fire said with is usual grin. "Yeah I think it's about time I beat you." Garnet agreed jokingly. "In your dreams!"

_"Okay, he's tired and is pretty beat up. I'll charge him head on and finish him with one, heavy blow." _Garnet and Fire thought in unison. Fire and Garnet ran at each other. Fire readied his fist and Garnet prepared his katannas. Right when Garnet and Fire reached each other Fire jumped up, landing behind Garnet. Fire grinned. "Jinx." He then elbowed Garnet in the back knocking him off balance and causing him to fall. _"Wow! I got really lucky being able to predict what Garnet was going to do at the last second like that." _Fire thought as he pointed his fire sword at Garnet's neck. He smiled and dissipated his sword and reached a hand out to help Garnet up. "Wow. I was right, you did give me a pretty good work out."

"Yeah you too, now if you don't excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." Right when Fire finished talking he face planted on the floor, unconscious. Garnet turned and looked at everyone. "Wow, what is wrong with this guy?" Everyone shrugged and walked over to help carry Fire to the infirmary.

After a few bandages and Fire and Garnet getting yelled at for their "extreme sparring session" they went back to class. Later they went to go eat lunch, and Fire (who was surprisingly not hungry) was slightly peeved that Garnet was fine after their fight but he had collapsed. Everyone realized this when Jaune had mentioned that "Fire might've lost if Garnet had lasted a few more minutes." and at the mention of this Fire crushed the Cherry Cola bottle he was drinking. Fire made a mental note to go train after school, until Yang decided to tease him. "Hey, you better quit it before I give you a taste of your own medicine Goldie Locks!"

"Please, you couldn't do a thing to get me back." Yang retorted. "Is that a bet?" Fire questioned. "Yeah, I guess it is. Tell you what, if you can embarrass me in the next 5 minutes, I'll sleep in the corner and you can have my bed all to yourself tonight, but if you can't you do my homework for a week." Yang replied smoothly. "DEAL!" Nothing was going to stop Fire from experiencing what sleeping in a warm, comfy bed was like. Right after him and Yang shook on it he took out his scroll and showed everyone a video of Yang making out with herself in the mirror, while she was a drunken mess and had lipstick smeared across her face. Everyone could hear Fire laughing and saying "Best twenty bucks I've ever spent on a pack of beer!". Yang's face became redder than Ruby's cloak and Fire was smiling devilishly while everyone was laughing heuristically. "Have fun sleeping in the corner Yang."

"How did you get that!?" Yang yelled.

"Well, you should really close the bathroom door if your going to do something like that, or at least not drink a 12 pack of beer." Ruby had just gotten back from grabbing more cookies and was dumbfounded as to why Yang was chasing Fire and why Jaune almost suffocated from laughing.

"Ahhhh, this bed is sooooo comfy." Fire gloated as Yang sat in the corner were Fire's "bed"/blanket and two pillows were. Ruby had come in late to see everyone was sleeping after she got back from training. Ruby climbed into bed and went to sleep, still not noticing that Yang and Fire had switched beds. Ruby woke up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare. She climbed down from he bed and into Yang's like she usually did when she got scared. She noticed that Yang was shorter then she remembered, but she pushed this thought to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around "Yang" and went to sleep.

Fire was having the same dream he always had. He was floating in a black void that appeared to be endless and he just sat there floating. Then red cracks started forming until he was in a red room. Chains launched out of the walls clamping onto his ankles and wrists. A dark figure appeared in front of him and pressed a button on a small cylinder the size of a pen. All of a sudden black smoke started coming out of his hands, then his feet. Then it started coming out of his mouth and it was hard to breath and he started chocking. He fell to the floor with his hands scratching at the floor, gasping for air. Then the smoke came out of his eyes and he stopped breathing and he died. He woke up again, but he saw Ruby clenching her head crying while a figure was stabbing Yang, Jaune, and everyone else she knew while they were chanting, "It's... all your... fault...". The figure was hard to make out but Fire saw it's eye's were pure red and he had a huge toothy smile on his face. Then he got up from stabbing someone (who's body, Fire couldn't make out from all the stab wounds and blood) and the figure turned to him. Fire leaned on the wall next to him as a granola bar appeared in his hand and he started eating it nonchalantly. The figure walked up to Fire and grabbed his granola bar and threw it across the room. Fire grinned. "You really shouldn't have done that." He then put his hands on fire and punched the figure. The figure flew across the room and through a wall which appeared to only be red glass. The figure then looked at the sun and let out an inhuman screech as it burst into flames.

Ruby looked up at Fire. "Sup." Fire said with a wave. Ruby ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Fire's returned the hug awkwardly and patted her on the back. "Um, Ruby?" She looked up at him still crying. "Yeah?"

"Can we go outside? I kinda would prefer not having the blood of my friends all over my shoes." Ruby then walked through the hole in the wall with Fire to see it lead to a balcony at Beacon. "Fire? Why are you in my dream? Usually it's Yang that comes to my rescue." Fire turned around, looked Ruby in the eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, I...don't know."

"Umm, well okay then." Ruby said a little confused. "Well, um thanks I guess." Ruby replied. _"That's actually a good question. Why am I in Ruby's dream? One second I'm dead and the next I'm here. AND WHY IS RUBY BLUSHING!? I'm not comfortable with this!"_

"Well," Fire began. "You can let go of me now." Ruby jumped away from Fire, just now realizing she had been hugging him the whole time. Ruby was about to apologize, when the dream started to fade. Ruby woke up and Fire was in the black void again. "OH COME ON!" Fire yelled. Ruby pulled down the blanket that was on "Yang" to wake "her" up. Her face turned red. _"WHY IS FIRE IN YANG'S BED!...Well, he does look kind of maybe a little adorable when he's sleeping...NO RUBY! Fire's kinda weird and you've only known him for two weeks!" _Then Fire's wolf ears started twitching. "Awwww." Ruby immediately put her hand over her mouth and noticed Fire was starting to wake up. She jumped out of Yang's bed and went back into her's and noticed Blake was awake reading a book called, "Ninjas of Love". Blake quickly put the book away. "I won't tell anyone about your "ninja up session if you don't talk about what you just saw." Ruby said, Blake nodded. Just then Fire woke up and looked at Ruby, who was blushing. _"That was a close one." _Ruby thought. "Um Ruby, your blushing again." Fire said with his goofy smile.

Hurrah for romance! Finally, some progress! Well I'm going to start planning the next chapter now. Camp Fire out!


	4. Adam and Eve

Okay I've decided I might make these chapters daily. Unless I'm lazy or I'm studying for Summer School these will go up when I get home from said Summer School. I've decided to give some back story to my OC Firestarter (just a heads up, Fire's back story is really messed up). So HURRAH for a horrible childhood :D. Enjoy.

**Adam and Eve**

Fire was dreaming again. He's been having the same dream since he came to Beacon, he was in a never ending void of darkness. He was sitting and floating in the void as usual, waiting to wake up until a small window opened up next to him. Having nothing better to do he looked through it. He saw a small boy, sitting in an old tree house with a dog and a girl. The dog was a boxer and the girl had pale skin, blonde hair, and had purple eyes. And the boy looked almost exactly like Fire, only he was paler and had rings under his eyes. The two children appeared t be the same age and were celebrating the boy's ninth birthday. They were all eating a poorly constructed vanilla cake with a number nine on it made of random candies. _"Mmm, vanilla's my favorite, I wish I could remember when my birthday was. If i could I could manage to get someone to buy me one!"_ Fire thought as he licked his lips. Then the girl handed the boy a small box that was wrapped in newspapers. The boy tore off the paper and took off the lid and smiled. He reached in and pulled out a red and black checkered hat that looked exactly like the one Fire always wore. Now that Fire thought about it the boy did look a lot like him, the only difference was the boy seemed more shy and less confident than Fire was. "Th-thank you Eve." The boy said as he put the hat on. Eve giggled. "It's no problem, really Adam. Why are you so polite all the time anyways?" Then Fire heard far off yelling and so did Eve and Adam. They blew out the candle that lit the room and three boys walked over. "Get out here Adam! We know you're in there!" Then the boy smiled as he pulled a bat out of his backpack. "We only wanna celebrate your birthday with you." Another said. "Yeah! Bring your little girlfriend out too! We'll all celebrate, together!" They started climbing up into the tree house and opened a door, only to come face to face with Adam's dog, who was not happy. "RUFF!" The boy jumped back and accidentally fell off the ladder. "You'll pay for this Adam and so will your mutt! This isn't over!" The boy with the bat yelled as he walked away with his lackeys. "Thanks Winstein! Your the best." Adam said as he hugged the dog who replied by licking him on the face. "It's getting dark Adam, we should probably get going." Eve said disappointed.

The mirror shimmered and Adam had just opened the door to his house and was tiptoeing to his room only to be stopped with a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Were do you think you're going." Adam turned to see his parents smiling maliciously at him. "You were one minute late you know what that means." The man said as he reached for a belt that was lying on a chair. The man then started to whip Adam with it as the woman laughed at him and made fun of him. Fire tried to jump through the window to help Adam, but he was pushed back and received a slight shock. The window shimmered again and showed that Adam was at school. He had just gotten a test back that had a 100% written on it. Then a lean man wearing a suit walked over and yanked it out of his hands. "Hmm." He hummed as he looked it over. Then he took out a red pen and crossed out the 100% and replaced it with a zero. "No way a dolt like you could have gotten any of these questions right. You obviously cheated. Your lucky I don't expel you." The man in the suit said smiling as everyone but Eve laughed as Adam. Adam had finished class and was walking out of class when he got out he started whistling and calling for Winstein. He was confused, usually Winstein was waiting for him when he got out of school. He turned a corner and saw the three boys from yesterday kicking and hitting something with a bat. The boys turned and saw Adam and they ran, showing what they had done. Adam fell to his knees. Winstein was lying there in a mangled, bloody mess, dead on the floor.

The window shimmered again. Adam was still wearing the hat Eve had given him. He walked up to an old warehouse were Adam and Eve always met at. Even and Adam had a lot in common. They were both bullied, had horrible parents, and they were each other's only friends. Adam had almost recovered from the incident that involved Winstein. It had been five months since then. He hasn't seen Eve in a week. Her parents had taken her "camping". Adam didn't believe that garbage for a second. He had just opened the door when horror and shock filled his face. Adam had turned a little green. Eve had hung herself. There was a note in her hand that said "For Adam" on it. Adam tried to avoid looking at Eve for fear that he might throw up. He reached for the note, hands shaking. He unfolded it and began to read, fighting the urge to cry. The note read, "Dear Adam, I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone in this world and I hope you aren't angry for me leaving you. I just couldn't take all of this anymore. The bullying, the abuse, the hurt... it was just to much. Your Friend, Eve." "That was it...that's all she had to say for leaving me behind and showing me her corpse! I-I just..." Adam's voice trailed off, he was at a lost for words. Within five months he lost everything. All he had left was the hat Eve had given him. Just then he heard someone coming and he dived behind some Fire Dust crates. A man with orange hair and a bowler hat walked in. He was wearing a white over coat, black pants, some black loafers, and he had a cane. Adam's eyes widened. _"Why is Roman Tourchwick here of all places! He's supposed to be in Vale!"_ Adam thought. Roman had walked by Adam and Adam thought he didn't see him until Roman spun around and pointed his cane at the Fire Dust crates Adam was hiding behind. "Gotcha!" Roman said as he pressed a button on his cane, shooting a ball of light at the crates. The crates exploded and Adam was burnt and covered in bruises and cuts."Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Roman asked as he spun his cane around. "You know." Roman said as he bent down in front of Adam. "The White Fang pays top dollar for test subjects." Roman chuckled. "Take him to the Dustplane." Roman commanded as Adam blacked out.

The window shimmered and was completely red. Fire could only hear evil laughter, Adam's screams, drills, saws, and then the red faded and a figure looked down at Adam. "We've got big plans for you." The figure said and he started laughing as Adam lost consciousnesses again and the window disappeared. "What...the...hell." Fire said. "What was that? That was just a montage of sadness and death! Why did I see this!" Fire was about to figure out who Adam was, but his dream started to fade. Fire woke up and was in Team RWBY's dorm again. He thanked the heavens that it was a Saturday, because Fire was not getting out of bed...or corner with blankets today. At least that's what he thought until he heard Weiss yelling at Ruby. Fire sighed and got up. "Ladies, ladies, please there's enough of me to go around. No need to fight." Weiss looked at Fire with disgust and Ruby blushed. _"Seriously, why has she been blushing do much! It's really starting to bug me." _Fire sighed again. "What are you even yelling about anyway?" Fire asked. "Well, Ruby just spit out her orange juice all over me!" Weiss screamed. "The second Yang teased Ruby about how she blushes around you all the time she spewed all of it out onto me!" Fire processed this for a moment and then a grin slowly spread across his face. "So it's like that is it Ruby?" Fire asked still grinning. "I-I do not like Fire!" Ruby said. "Oh, I see, so you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Fire took his shirt off and Ruby's face turned bright red. "HA! I knew it!" Fire gloated, then Yang walked into the room and saw Ruby's face was bright red and Fire wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um Fire?" Yang asked shaking with anger. "What are you doing to my sister?" Yang was about to kill Fire, he had to plan his next few words very carefully. He had just found the right words when Ruby said, "Fire's trying to seduce me!" Fire slowly backed away, until he bumped into one of the walls. Yang was about to charge him, but then Fire saw there was a window next to him. "YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Fire yelled as he jumped through the window. Yang jumped through after him and yelled, "WASN"T PLANNING TOO!" Weiss walked up to Ruby and patted her on the shoulder. "You did the right thing." Weiss then walked out of the room to go train and left Ruby there, who was staring at the floor and was still bright red.

Yup, just another day at Beacon.

Well, there you go. Hopefully I won'y get yelled at for Fire's back story being "too gruesome . And if I do I just want to point out that this isn't even close to being as bad as some of the fanficts I've read. I'm pretty sure half of them could count as porn. But whatever. Camp Fire out.


	5. Romance Is Hard! :(

HURRAH! Another chapter finished! I have nothing to say at all so enjoy I guess. :/

**A Day At Beacon**

Fire had been able to outrun Yang all day. He was starting to get tired of running though. He knew if he fought Yang he could win as long as he used the environment to his advantage and was hard to hit, but on a one on one fight he would most likely lose. For right now though, Fire just wanted to eat his lunch in peace. Yang had walked over to the table and Fire was about to run, but Yang just ignored him. She didn't say anything for a while. At least until Garnet showed up. Him and Fire had been competing non stop ever since they sparred together. Everyone was starting to get a little annoyed by the constant competing, but they never said anything because it was very entertaining to watch. That and because Garnet was Fire's match and if they stopped competing then that means he would have to spar with someone else, and everyone preferred not to spar with an insane 15 year old that has super straightener and fire powers. Garnet was about to sit down when Yang whispered something in his ear and Garnet dropped his plate. He walked over to sit down in front of Fire. Garnet was shaking with anger, but didn't do anything. Fire shrugged it off and started to drink a bottle of Cherry Cola, until it was sliced in half. Fire looked at Garnet, who had seemingly not moved. Fire very slowly reached for another Cherry Cola and started to drink it. Garnet was about to cut it in half again, but Fire caught his katanna in mid swing. "Okay, you got my attention, know, what do you want?" Fire said in a very calm tone. Garnet looked up and was glaring at Fire. "Care to enlighten me on what happened this morning?" Fire nearly spit out the CHerry Cola he was drinking (seriously were does he keep all these?). _"Oh crap! Yang must've told him about the "shirt incident". I can't out run him either because of his semblance, and if I fight him I don't have a guaranteed win and Yang might join in too! I'm boned!"_ "Um, well about that Garnet." Fire then through the Cherry Cola he had been drinking at Garnet, getting it in his eyes. "See ya later!" Fire then ran for his life.

_"Oh god what have I done?" _Ruby thought. She didn't know her whole family was going to wage war on Fire! She thought Yang would chase him around, get tired, and forget about the whole thing, but now that Garnet was involved... Meanwhile Fire was being chased by Garnet through the school. Every once in a while Fire would try to slow him down by tripping him, shooting fireballs at him, and so on. Garnet had eventually caught up to Fire when he ran up onto the roof. "Now, Garnet I know what your thinking, but..um...JAUNE DID IT!" Garnet kept slowly walking towards him. "Wow, you are really mad." Garnet was completely ignoring Fire and was still getting closer. "Um...there isn't by any chance a way to convince you to talk about this with me over dinner?" Garnet had just unsheathed his swords and was about five feet away from Fire. "Well, I'm not going down without a fight." Fire into his boxer style fighting stance and had lit his hands on Fire.

Ruby was running up the stairs toward the roof and could hear swords clanging and Fire, throwing his explosive fireballs. She opened the door to see Garnet knocked out on the floor and Fire swinging his swords around like they were toys. "Um?" "Oh, hey Ruby." Fire said nonchalantly. "Hi. Um... how did you beat Garnet so fast?"

"Oh I kicked him in the crotch and hit him with a bat until he went unconscious. What? Don't give me that look. You would've done it too if you were in my shoes! By the way thanks for making my life so much easier! I mean how am I supposed to win against Yang!? She doesn't have the same obvious weaknesses as dudes do!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you back for embarrassing me. I didn't want this!"

"Which this? Me beating Garnet unconscious with a bat, or me having to fight Yang?"

"BOTH! You're so annoying!"

"Yeesh, you sound like Weiss, now if you don't excuse me, I'm gonna use Garnet's katannas to fight Yang with." Fire had just attached Garnets sheaths to his belt loops and was heading towards the doors. He looked over his shoulder at Ruby and said, "I'm sorry." and he continued to go down the stair case to fight Yang with the katannas he had "borrowed" from Garnet. Meanwhile Ruby was still standing on top of the roof and was smiling. "Thanks Fire, it means a lot." she whispered to herself and she then turned and started to run after Fire, completely forgetting about Garnet, who was still knocked out on the floor.

Fire was at his dorm and had open the dresser door he kept his close in which only contained a pair of jeans, a red hoodie, and a hockey mask with flames painted on it. He put on the hoodie, jeans, and mask. It was getting dark... perfect. Fire smiled as his plan started to form. Yang had just finished training and had started to walk back to Beacon. She preferred to train in a small field that was a short walk away from Beacon, the field was surrounded by a thick layer of trees, making it very secluded and she started to walk through it until she heard rustling in the bush next to her. She whipped around, pointing her gauntlets at the bush, only to see a rabbit hop out and continue to wander into the forest. She let out a sigh of relief not noticing the figure in the red hoodie that was sitting in a tree listening to rock and roll, drinking some Cherry Cola, and holding two katannas. Fire's plan was finally coming together, now to start it. He made a small fireball and threw it, but was controlling it with by pointing his finger at were he wanted it to go to make it look like it came from the right of Yang. He snapped his fingers, causing it to explode right behind her, causing it to burn off a strand of her hair. Yang's eyes turned red and she started to destroy the forest so she could find and kill who had messed up her hair. Every time she calmed down Fire would singe off another strand off hair to get her angry. After he had done this about twelve times Yang had started to get tired. She was slowing down and her hits weren't as accurate or strong anymore... all according to plan. Fire jumped out of his tree and landed silently behind Yang. HE turned on a voice modifier he had bought to play pranks on people and had it distort his voice, making it deeper. "Over here." Fire said in his new voice. Yang turned and went to punch him, but only managed to hit the tree that he was standing in front of. _"What?! Were'd this creep go! Who is he anyway? It's definitely not anyone from Beacon. He's too short and he looks like he's only 15 by his size. Garnet uses katannas like that, but that can't be Garnet or Ruby. Definitely not Fire either, he's never serious, not even for a second that I've known him, so who is this guy?!"_ "Who are you!?" Yang screamed and all she received was a laugh that seemed to come from everywhere. "Do you like my katannas? It was very nice of your brother to lend then to me." He laughed again. "What did you do to my brother you bastard!?" "Don't worry, he's fine... at least I hope he is." Another laugh. Yang was starting to panic. Yang was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see the boy, but only for a second and he was gone again. _"Wow, this is actually really fun. I'm going to count this as payback for everything she's done to me. I'm going to mess with her a little before I knock her out."_ Fire thought. "WHO ARE YOU!" Yang yelled frantically. Fire appeared behind her and whispered, "Call me Grim." He then hit her in the back of the head with his hilt and Yang went unconscious. "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought." He said as he took of the voice changer and mask. HE took the hoodie off to and placed them in his back pack. He then took out a sticky note and a pen, wrote something on it, and stuck it on the katannas as he placed them next to Yang. He shook her and woke her up. "Ugh, what happened" "Don't know, I found you out here when I was taking a walk. Oh and I found Garnet's swords next to you, there's a note attached to them." Yang snatched the note off the katannas and it read, "Give these back to your brother, he should still be on the roof or he's in the infirmary. See you around Blondie." Yang dropped the note and ran to the roof with Garnet's swords. "Yup, all according to plan." Then, Fire saw Ruby and she walked towards him. "Um Fire, could I ask you something?"

When Yang finally reached the roof, she saw Garnet on the floor. She ran over to him and turned him over and saw he was fine except for a black eye, a few bruises, and a bump on the head. An hour later Garnet and Yang had come to sit at the table and saw that only Ruby and Fire weren't there. "Hey, were's Fire and Ruby?" "There at the dorm watching a movie." Blake said, not looking up from her plate. "WHAT?!" Yang and Garnet said in unison. "Jinx." Garnet said with a smile. "You gotta stop hanging out with Fire." Yang replied as they ran to the dorm and rushed to open the door. They burst into the room and saw Fire and Ruby giving them strange looks. Fire's mouth was filled with popcorn and they were watching a movie about a blue monster dog and a girl in a red dress with flowers on it running from a giant shark man thing. "What?" Fire asked, swallowing his popcorn. Garnet and Yang let out a sigh of relief. Then Ruby whispered something in his ear and giggled. What ever she had said, it made Fire blush slightly. "Oh yeah," Fire said rubbing the back of his head, "Ruby and I are dating now." Ruby then kissed him on the cheek just before Yang shot a bullet at hi and Garnet tackled him. Here we go again.

Wow, well that happened. Well, if you didn't see this coming, then wow. Well that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't then cool I don't care! Camp Fire out!


	6. Too Many Fires

Okay I'm going to release another chapter to explain a little and set up a plot for later. I ended the last chapter too... abruptly. So instead of going back and fixing it, I'm making a new chapter.

**Too Many Fires**

Fire was dreaming and was in the void again, but something was off. Fire looked to the right of him and saw someone building a house of cards. He was wearing the red hoodie, hockey mask with fire painted on it, and jeans he had wore yesterday. "Um...who are you and why are you here?" The figure looked over at Fire and sighed. "I'm Grim, one of your multiple personalities. I'm here because you created another version of yourself by having extreme emotions or changing your personality and becoming emotionally attached to it." Fire stared at him blankly and Grim sighed. "You went crazy when you were screwing with Yang and now you got another person in your head." "Ohhhh." Grim face palmed. "Well, know that I've answered you're question you need to answer mine." "Sounds fair." "Well, last night you and Ruby weren't going out so why did you say you were?" "Oh, that's because Ruby wanted me to help her prank them. I mean, come on. Does it look like I could get a girlfriend? Ruby just asked me if I wanted to hang out with her when we were in that forest." Grim didn't say anything, but nodded to show he understood. "So, what do you wanna do?" Fire asked. "Well, do you know how to play poker?" A few minutes later Fire was playing poker with Grim and was cheating of course. Fire woke up a few games later. He felt really weird, then he realized he was upside down. "Oh yeah, the tree." _"What tree?" _Grim asked. _"Dude, are you in my head?" "Well yeah, were did you think we were?" "I don't know. I will explain why we're hung upside down from a tree like a pinata though. Last night after we pretended to be going out with Ruby, Yang and Garnet beat the crap out of us, they hung us from a tree so we wouldn't be able to get inside the dorm." "Well, why don't you burn through the rope?" _Fire looked up at a pile of rusted nails. _"Oh." _Ruby walked past them, rubbing her eyes because she had just woken up and was going for a walk. "RUBY HELP US! I mean me forget that last part." Ruby looked over and almost died laughing, but she manage to get Fire down.

A few hours later Fire was sitting in his Combat Training and Aura Control class. Garnet was called for hand to hand combat sparring and was trying to decide who to trust his katannas with. Ruby would probably lose them, Jaune almost stabbed himself with one once, Yang would hide them and or break them, and Nora was... Nora. That only left Fire since everyone else was already fighting. Garnet sighed. "Fire could you make sure nobody takes my katannas while I'm sparring?" "Yeah sure." Garnet had given Fire his katannas, but the second Fire touched them his eyes widened and turned grey instead of being blue. Then fire began to cover his body changing his clothes. A red hoodie appeared over his normal T-Shirt, his shorts became jeans, and finally the fire spread to his face, creating a hokey mask with flames painted on them. "Huh? Were a I?" Fire asked in a slightly deeper, more mature voice. "Whoa! Fire how did you do that!" "Um, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not Fire. I'm his other personality, Grim." Right when Grim finished talking Yang walked in the room (late as usual) and saw Grim and nearly had a heart attack. "Ahh! Leave me alone! Please!" Everyone was staring at Yang with weird looks and then directed their attention to Grim. "Why is my sister terrified of you?" Ruby asked. "Because I was created when Fire created an alter ego, Grim, to through Yang off balance and to make her scared so she would be easier to beat. It was actually very well thought out for one of Fire's plans." Yang's fear quickly turned to anger. "What do you mean you were created to "throw me off balance"! That was creepy, you were disappearing and reappearing and you beat me like I was a joke!" "Well, that's because since I'm technically a different person I have my own semblance, which is invisibility." "That leaves one more question though, why are you here?" Ren asked. "Well that's actually simple. Different emotions or objects can cause a different personality to take over the person's body. What makes me take over is holding katannas or this hockey mask." "Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Professor Goodwitch. "Well Fire if you're talking through my demonstration that must mean you already know what I'm teaching so why don't you demonstrate to the rest of the class."

Grim was standing on the stage in front of Garnet and both of them weren't really sure who was going to win. Grim was an equivalent to The Dark Knight and Garnet was practically a ninja. "Ready... Begin!" Grim used his semblance to disappear and reappeared to elbow Garnet in the stomach, disappeared again and reappeared and swept out his legs from under him, and he was gone again. Garnet was getting frustrated and started randomly throwing punches randomly. Eventually he hit Grim, causing him to turn visible again. Grim then grabbed Garnet's arm and judo flipped him. Garnet got up again and started blocking Grim's punches. When Garnet went to kick Grim. Grim managed to catch it and use Garnet's own momentum to spin him in mid air and kick him in the face, ending the fight. Grim walked off the platform they were on like nothing had happened and sat back down. Everyone didn't really know what to think. This was extremely different than Fire's fighting style and he didn't say a single word, he didn't even try to help Garnet up afterwards.

Later at lunch Grim sat down at the edge of the table, away from everyone else. He had taken off his mask and hood and revealed he had black messy hair, unlike Fire's long, dark brown hair. Nora dragged Ren over to the end of the table and sat down next to Grim and talked his ear off. Grim looked like he was going to kill himself. He took a swig off Cherry Cola, causing fire to cover his body. When it dissipated Fire was sitting there happily chugging down the Cherry Cola. After Fire finished he looked around, making sure he wasn't still in that void. After he was sure he wasn't there anymore he threw his arms up in the air and let out a loud "WOO HOO!". "Wow, were where you?" Ren asked, he had been very intrigued by Fire and how his multiple personalities worked. "I was in the place I'm in when I'm dreaming, which is were Grim probably is. It's a black void that goes on forever with nothing anywhere, but anything Grim and I think of will appear as long as it isn't to complex. For example I could have a deck a cards appear but not a building or person." _"Hmmm. Interesting."_ Ren thought.

It had been a few days since Fire and Grim accidentally switched places. Fire was in the library with Blake and was looking for a book to help him get information for a report he had to do. Fire really didn't see the point in reading and didn't really like them. Why waste time reading about a guy climbing a mountain when you could go do it yourself? (Wow he hates reading, yet he's in a fan fiction) Fire was trying to make Blake laugh by doing a nerd impersonation and was wearing a pair of glasses he stole from the librarian. He then picked up a random book and began to read it out loud in the most ridiculous tone he could think of. As he read his eyes started to adjust to the glasses and his tone changed and become more like an actual voice. Fire covered his body changing his clothes and appearance when Blake wasn't looking. His shirt became a wrinkled, white, button up work shirt, his shorts became black pants, and his eyes turned purple. Finally his hair turned black. When Blake came back she saw a pile of books. She walked over to see who it was and saw a boy that was reading four books at once. She walked over to the librarian to check out her book and she turned to leave when she bumped into the boy with the glasses she saw earlier. "Oh, sorry. I can be so scatter brained sometimes, let me help you pick those up." The boy said shyly. "Um, thanks." Blake and the boy, who's name was apparently Dan, were having a very enthralling conversation. Blake didn't even realize they were standing in front of her dorm. "Oh were already here." Blake said as she moved her hair out of her eyes. "Would you like to continue our conversation inside and have some Cherry Cola?" "Yeah sure, that sounds nice." Dan replied. "This is my roommate's Cherry Cola, but I don't think he would mind if we had some." Dan took a swig of the Cola and was covered with flames, and after they disappeared Fire was sitting there. "You're right Blake, I don't mind!" Blake had almost spit out the Cola she was drinking. Was she really just... with Fire?! No, she refused to except that, it must've been one of his personalities. "Hey Blake, your blushing." Fire said with a sly grin.

It had been a week since "the Dan incident" and Weiss had invited everyone to a fancy restaurant celebrate the upcoming festival. No matter how hard she hinted at Fire not coming he came anyway. He was determined to show he could be mature, and fancy, and have good manners. He had read books, had Blake and Ren teach him proper edict, and even went to go buy a tuxedo. He was trying them on and found one he liked, but he needed a tie for it. He found a red one he liked and tried it on and became enveloped in fire again. Fire was really starting to get sick of this. His clothes didn't change beside adding a ring for each finger on his right hand. His hair turned grey and his eyes became hazel. _"DARN IT! Give me my body back!" _"Don't worry Fire I'm going to help you impress everyone at dinner and then I'll give you your body back. Promise." _"...Fine, but if you don't I will murder you in your sleep. Anyways what's your name" _"Call me... Arthur." _"Really, that's what your going with? Well whatever it's better then Dan." "HEY!" "Oh my God he looked up from his book! Even more impressive he knows how to communicate with other people!" _Arthur ignored Fire and Dan bickering and focused on looking more like Fire. He put on contacts that turned his eyes blue and dyed his hair dark brown. He also practiced his teasing and witty remarks. Last he practiced copying Fire's trademark grin.

When Fire ad arrived at the restaurant he was like a different person. He was polite, used the right utensils, and even had amazing manners. By the end of the night he had made even Weiss laugh and blush a few times. _"Remember our deal Arthur. Once you get back take a swig of Cherry Cola so I can watch a movie or something." _"Don't worry, a promise is a promise." Once they got back Arthur took a swig of Cherry Cola and reverted control back to Fire. It was fun, even if it was only one night. Arthur decided to play chess with Dan in the void while Grim continued to work on his house of cards. Arthur sighed as him and Dan continued to play as Arthur wondered what it was like to be free and have his own body. He didn't wish to steal Fire's though. He looked into the distance and continued to day dream.


	7. Smoke Pt 1

I'm going to make a little two part thing to sum up Fire's back story and to explain who Adam is. Oh, and if you thought Fire is Adam, your wrong. Your super wrong. I'll give you a hint though until the next chapter goes up, Mewtwo. :3 Welp enjoy, I hope this hint isn't too obvious!

**Smoke Pt. 1**

Fire had gone to sleep earlier then he usually did and forgot to put his hat back on, so he was hugging it like a stuffed animal. When the rest of Team RWBY walked in they saw Fire holding his hat in his hand and were curious to what he looked like without his hat because he only took it off when he was showering, or when one of his personalities took over control of his body. Everybody had there own theory of what was under his hat. Weiss thought he had a scar or some burns, Yang thought he was bald, Ruby guessed he might keep a bottle of Cherry Cola under his hat somehow, and Blake speculated he had a picture of someone he loved taped to the top of it. They slowly removed the pillow that was on top of his head and saw something no one suspected. Fire had grey wolf ears under his hat. He was just a Faunus. Blake was the most surprised out of everyone, and Weiss was creating a new theory. Weiss walked to the sink, filled a glass with water, and pored it on Fire while he was sleeping. He immediately woke up and increased his body temperature to evaporate the water that Weiss had pored on him. "What was that for!" Fire, as you could have guessed, was not very happy. Weiss didn't reply and pointed her rapier at Fire's neck. "I'm, only going to ask you once. Are you a part of the White Fang?"

"The White what? Is that like a cult or something?"

"Don't play dumb! It all makes sense now, why you were in the forest, why you just so happened to be in Team RWBY and why you were trying so hard at the restaurant to be "fancy", you were trying to get close to me to kill me and put an end to the Shnee Company!"

"Shnee Company? Wasn't the Shnee that sweater thing in that movie with the orange furry thing with the mustache?"

"ENOUGH!" Blake yelled. Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Just because Fire is a Faunus doesn't mean he's part of the White Fang, and him wanting to prove to you he wasn't such a mess at the restaurant doesn't mean he was trying to gain your trust. He just wanted to prove he could be more mature if he wanted to be."

"Thanks Blake, but I hate to admit it but the White Fang does sound kind of familiar. Maybe they're the reason I lost my memories or have fire shooting out of my body."

Weiss still wasn't satisfied and turned her attention towards Blake. "Why are you sticking up for him? For all we know he could be a part of the White Fang!"

"Weiss just leave him alone. He obviously lost his memory and don't you think if he wanted you killed he would have tried by know?!"

"I don't know! Nobody does with this freak!" Fire looked down at the word freak. Fire put his hat on and walked away towards the door. "If that's what you think of me, then I'll leave, simple as that. I need to go clear my head anyways."

"Fire, don't. Weiss didn't mean that." Ruby said.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back later."

Fire walked out the door and closed it behind him. _"Maybe I am just a freak, I shoot fire out of my hands, I got a multiple personality disorder and I'm pretty sure I'm insane." _Fire walked up to the statue you at the front of Beacon. He let out a small sigh. He could hear Arthur and Grim trying to reassure him that he wasn't a freak, but he ignored it and kept walking. Before he realized it he was in a park at Vale. He started to get dreary and thought he saw someone looking at him from behind trees or in the distance. He would look back to make sure, but no one would be there. He pushed this to the back of his head and decided he was just tired. Fire sat down on a bench and continued to think. _"Do they all really just see me as a freak? Do they not tell me because they're afraid of me and my powers? Are they afraid of what I'll do or think I'm a part of the White Fang? Ugh, I feel like shit. I bet that's what I look like too." _Fire sat down on a bench and leaned back. He decided he wasn't going to take any chances with that figure he keeps seeing so he handed over control of his body to Grim, since he almost never sleeps (talk about creepy).

Fire had nightmares the whole time. Each one was somewhat different, but always ended with him being abandoned or being called a freak as his friends left him in a life threatening situation when he needed help. One was him trying to hold up a huge boulder to stop it from killing a group of people. The people were saved, but the boulder kept getting heavier and he would shout for help to his friends but they would either ignore him or call him a freak. Every time he was called a freak or was ignored the boulder would get heavier. He woke up after being crushed by another boulder and saw that Grim was in a filthy and extremely small apartment watching the news. On the news they were showing criminals that had been captured by "The Grim Reaper". Some were hung upside down by their feet, others were handcuffed to streetlights, and some were just beaten to the point of unconsciousness. _"Um Grim, how long have I been out?" _Fire asked.

"Three weeks." Grim replied.

_"THREE WEEKS! What have you been doing?!"_

"Dude, "The Grim Reaper". Take a wild guess who it is."

_"Wow. Really? Your actually going to be a vigilante? Got an arch nemesis yet? Or how about a butler and a cave filled with gadgets? Maybe a little boy in spandex?"_

"Okay, I get it your upset. But what was I supposed to do? You were still out, Arthur would probably use your body to go to fancy parties, and Dan is, well, Dan."

_"Good point. NOW GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!"_

Grim sighed and took a swig of Cherry Cola. "Thank you." Fire said once he was in control again. The he felt like crap. Obviously Grim wasn't very careful with his body. He was covered in grime, bruises, and cuts. He was going to have to yell at Grim later, but first he needed to head back to Beacon. After a few bus rides and a ton of walking Fire had made it back to Beacon. He opened the door and saw nothing had really changed. He opened the fridge and saw all his Cherry Cola was gone. _"Those bastards!" _Fire decided to ask Jaune were everyone was and walked across the hall to his dorm. He knocked a few times and Jaune opened the door. "What the? Fire your back! Man everyone was so worried! We looked everywhere! Where were you anyways?"

"Don't worry about that right now, where's everybody at?"

"There all in Vale looking for you and Blake. A little after you left Weiss and Blake got in a fight and she ran away."

"Okay, do you know exactly where they are right now?"

"No, lemme text them on my scroll...okay! They're all at the docks right now, they found Blake."

"Okay see ya later Jaune, I gotta go make sure they weren't too bored without me. Fire joked. He started heading for the docks. _"I really need to buy a car or something. Walking sucks!" _Meanwhile, at the docks Blake and Sun were in the middle of fighting Roman and Cinder. They were about to get shot with a fireball, courtesy of Cinder, when a sword nearly chopped her head off. Cider glared in the direction it came from and saw Ruby and Penny, a robot girl with, short, curly orange hair with a pink bow in it. She was wearing a light brown dress and black knee high boots with green lines on the sides. "I'm combat ready!" Penny said as her and Ruby charged into battle with Penny's floating swords following close behind. When Fire made it to the docks he heard a huge explosion come from the freighter next to him. "Bingo." Fire ran towards the sound to see Roman about to finish off Ruby, Blake, Penny, and some guy with a monkey tail. The guy with the tail was Sun. He was wearing a button up white T-Shirt, jeans, a gold necklace, and some sandals. He had light brown spiky hair. _"Pffft. Tourists."_ Roman was pointing his cane at them an was about to pull the trigger when Fire grabbed it and pointed it a a crate filled with Dust behind Cinder, a ball of light came out of Roman's staff and hit the crate causing it to explode and knock out Cinder. "You guys are like weeds! Were do you all even come from!?" Roman said. Roman then punched Fire in the stomach with his free hand and cracked him over the head with his cane. "Ow." Fire said as Roman ran away. "Oh no you don't!" Fire shot at the ground under Roman's feet, burning a hole into the freighter. Roman fell through and Fire turned to everyone else. "You okay?" Everybody nodded and Fire jumped into the hole to pursue Roman. "Who was that!?" Sun asked. "A friend." Blake said and she smiled. "Come on we need to go help him!" Ruby said as she jumped down the hole and into the darkness.

Hurrah! If you managed to figure out my hint you probably guessed what's going to happen next chapter. If you haven't, then you'll figure it out when the next chapter goes up (I'm such a nerd for using that hint). Camp Fire out!


	8. Smoke Pt 2

**Smoke Pt. 2**

Fire landed inside the freighter and started looking around an saw Roman run around a corner. "Hey get back here!" All that came in response was a laugh from Roman. Fire kept chasing him. It was really quiet inside the freighter, al that Fire could hear was his own foot steps and Roman's mocking laughs. Fire was starting to get annoyed, the constant laughing and the silence was going to drive him insane. Roman ran into a huge open area in the freighter. He could make out faint voices. He hid behind a crate and listened.

"Where is he Roman? You promised I would finally get to meet him." Fire didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded sinister.

"I don't know, he was right behind me a second ago! Besides, why do you want to meet him anyways? He's just a cheap knock-off of you. He doesn't even act like you. In fact he's the complete opposite!"

_"Cheap knock-off? What does Roman mean by that?"_ This was starting to get interesting. Maybe Fire would finally remember his past.

"I don't care. I just want to play with my new toy. Hopefully he won't break as easily as the other clones of me. They could barely use their elemental powers."

"I don't know why you wanted us to dump him in that forest during Beacon's initiation, he just became conscious and didn't even know who he was."

"Because, I wanted to see how he would act in combat. He would have either killed the students or stuck with them and gone to Beacon. Either way it would prepare him. He would either train at Beacon, or gain experience from the students. I want this fight to actually be worth my time."

Fire couldn't believe what he just heard. He was a clone that was either going to kill his friends or train to fight the original. What was his purpose? Did he even have one? Was he just created to fight this guy? No, he was more than that. Fire's confusion quickly turned to anger and his feet, hands, and eyes caught on fire. His pupils disappeared from his eyes. He stood up from behind the crate and walked towards the person Roman was talking too and saw something he'd never seen before. The "thing" had black eyes with red pupils, long sharp nails, and sharp, almost animal like teeth. He was wearing a grey torn up hoodie, black shoes, and faded jeans with holes in the knees. Other than that he looked just like Fire. He looked up at Fire and shot him a toothy grin. "Oh look! It's the guest of honor! It's a pleasure to meet you! So, my name is Adam and I'll be your killer today!"

_"Wait did he say his name was... Adam? Oh my god. What did they do to him!? He looks like something straight out of a horror movie!"_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hit me!"

Fire ran at him and went to punch him, but Adam simply dodged it. Fire spun around and threw a fireball at him. "Oooh, I haven't seen fire yet, interesting." Fire created a sword of fire and ran at Adam. He swung to his right, but Adam simply jumped up so Fire grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the ground. He went to stab Adam while he was down, but Adam simply grabbed the sword and slowly got up. His hands were covered in smoke. "You would hit a man when he's down? How cruel!" Adam said sarcastically. Fire ignored him and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Adam slowly looked back up at Fire with a huge bruise on his face. "That tickled." Meanwhile Ruby was walking through the freighter with Blake, Sun, and Penny and were looking for Fire. "He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Ruby was starting to get tired of searching. "Shhh, listen." Blake said and everyone could hear faint clangs and someone talking. "This way!" Blake said as she ran towards the noise. Everyone else followed.

Meanwhile, Fire was dangling in the air with smoke wrapped around his neck that was coming from Adam's hand. They were both hurt, but Fire just couldn't match Adam's strength and speed. Eventually Adam managed to get him in the situation he was in Adam turned toward the sound of faint voices that were getting closer. "Oh, you brought guests. How nice, I'll be sure to greet them." Adam turned around as Ruby and the others walked in. "I know how this looks, but it was self defense! He came at me!" Adam made it look like he was about to cry as Fire was being chocked to death in the background. Without any warning Sun jumped at Adam with his staff and Adam merely sighed and grabbed his staff and broke through it with his knee. He kept bringing his knee up and hit Sun in the face and then Adam grabbed him while he was in midair and started repeatedly smacking him into the ground. Fire couldn't sit by and watch this massacre He knew Adam would kill all of them. He needed to get free and finish him off. He needed to think of something fast! He ad just finished off Sun and was fighting Blake.

Blake was extremely fast and could dodge almost all of Adam's hits, but then Adam started shooting smoke out of his hands and formed tentacles that were trying to grab Blake. Blake was cutting the tentacles whenever they got to close, but they were forming faster then she could cut them. Meanwhile Ruby and Penny were busy trying to get Fire free. "Penny do something!"

"Okay, what would you like me to do?"

"ANYTHING!" Ruby tried cutting through the smoke, but it would just reform and if she touched it, it would try to grab her too.

Blake went to stab Adam with her blade, but he merely smacked it out of her hand. She tried to punch him and he grabbed her arm and brought his elbow down on her arm and received a loud snapping sound. Blake fell to the floor and Adam stomped on her knee and heard another snapping noise. "Ah, music to my ears, now it's your turns." Penny ran at Adam and he grinned. Ruby looked at Fire and then back at Penny. _"How is he keeping up with us?! He's only using one arm! Maybe if me and Penny rushed him he would have to use both and Fire would be able to get freed!" _

"Will you be okay Fire?"

He nodded. "Go for his left side, he can't use his arm since it's holding me here." Fire chocked, it was getting hard to breath. Ruby nodded and slashed at his arm with her scythe. Adam sighed, "You guys are persistent I'll give you that, but I'm sorry to say but I've been going easy on you. It's time to start taking this fight a little more seriously." Penny had started having her swords spin, creating a green energy ball that shot a laser at Adam. He simply put his arm out and blocked it. "Okay, my turn." Adam put his hand out and shot out a huge pillar of smoke at Penny. She knew she could't dodge it so she put her swords in front of her to block the attack. When the smoke reached her it turned into small, long spikes, fitting through her swords and going right through her. Sparks and electricity started coming out of her. "Aw, what she's just an android!? Lame. Well that just leaves you and me then." Adam turned around and ran at Ruby at blinding speeds. Ruby readied Crescent Rose, but Adam smashed through it like a tooth pick. It snapped in half and he grabbed Ruby. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Fire punched Adam in the face and Adam lost a good amount of his teeth. "Ruby, grab everyone and run. NOW!" Ruby nodded and ran.

"Oh, someone got serious fast." Adam let out a small chuckle and wiped away the blood from his face.

"Your going to pay for what you did!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Adam said nonchalantly as he dusted off his shoulder. "So are we doing this or what?"

Fire ran at Adam and punched him in the stomach and Adam staggered back. "Okay then." Adam tried to kick Fire, but he ducked and punched Adam in the knee. Adam jumped back and let out a barrage of smoke blasts. Fire easily dodged all of them but noticed he was know surrounded by a wall of smoke. The smoke formed waves and crashed into him, throwing him all over the place. He let out a burst of fire and pushed the smoke away. Fire looked around and didn't see Adam anywhere. Adam was slowly walking up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and started to stab him repeatedly with his claws. "DIE!" After a few minutes of this Adam stopped and saw Fire was still breathing.

"Wow, your the first person to ever be able to survive this long and still be able to get off a few good hits." Adam laughed. "But seriously, I still wasn't giving you everything I had, and look, not even a scratch." Adam showed that all of his wounds have healed.

"W-what?" Fire gasped.

"Yeah, comes with the smoke, but I'm going to let you live for now. I was supposed to deliver you to the White Fang, but I like you. You can actually keep up with me somewhat and I think it's funny that you think you can actually stop me, so remember," Adam lifted up Fire into the air and was creating a ball of smoke. "you will NEVER beat me, oh and here, hold this." Adam stuk the ball of smoke on Fire and it started carrying him away, slowly getting smaller. Fire was carried pretty far away and the smoke ball was slowly getting smaller and was leaving a trail of smoke in it's wake. It eventually shrank down to nothing and Fire fell towards the ground.

It had been three days since the Fire was last seen fighting Adam and everyone was expecting the worst. Some speculated he had died, others thought the White Fang abducted him, a few thought he won and got amnesia again, and a small group thought he had been brainwashed and was helping the White Fang. Whenever someone from Team RWBY or JNPR heard these accusations they just felt worst. Ruby blamed herself for not staying and helping and was just over all depressed. It was also pretty boring without Fire constantly causing trouble. Ozpin even decided to cancel classes for the week to let everyone get over it. The Tournament was in a few days and it only reminded everyone of Fire. He wasn't picked to go, but he bought tickets and a Tee-Shirt and was really excited about going. Which raised the question, what ever happened to Fire and Adam?

HURRAH! I was finally able to explain what happened to Adam! Now that that's out of the way. Next chapter will be up at some point probably. So until then, Camp Fire out!


	9. Fire's Disappearance

**Fire's Disappearance**

Firestarter was still missing. Everyone was worried, but confused. Who was Adam and how did he know Fire? Everyone that knew about what happened at the docks was wondering this. Unfortunately, no one had the answer. Everyone in Team RWBY and JNPR were trying to make Ruby feel better and to get her to stop blaming herself. She was depressed and had barely said or done anything since Fire disappeared. She thought that if she had helped Fire instead of running away she might've been able to save him, and no matter what anyone said or did nothing seemed to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Fire had just woken up and he almost shit himself. He was scared of very few things, but his biggest fear was the ocean. It was just his luck to wake up in the middle of one with no land in sight. Then he noticed the gashes that Adam had cut into him earlier felt like they were on fire (oh the irony of it all). He then noticed he was bleeding, which attracts his second biggest fear, sharks. Even worse, his fire powers would't work when he was wet, but he could heat up his body temperature to evaporate the water that was on him so squirt guns wouldn't be the end of him. Unfortunately this ability was useless considering he was surrounded by water. Maybe this ability will burn a shark's tongue when he smells Fire's blood and goes into a frenzy and tries to eat him. Then Fire looked up and saw the ball of smoke that had carried him out here left a trail of smoke. _"Whelp, better get swimming before a shark shows up." _So Fire began to swim, but little did he know he was three miles from shore and it would probably take him at least three days to get back.

Back at Beacon everyone was getting ready for bed and Ruby kept checking Fire's "bed" as if he would magically appear there. After the fifth time she checked she sighed and went to bed. "Yeesh, I've never seen her like this." Yang whispered.

"Well has she ever blamed herself for one of her friend's deaths or disappearances?" Weiss asked with a snarky tone.

"Don't worry, once Fire returns she'll be back to normal." Blake said.

"How do you know he'll be coming back? You experienced first hand what Adam is capable of." Weiss said.

"I know that Adam is a monster, but you can't underestimate Fire. You saw what he did to that Nevermore during initiation."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...but I'm still expecting the worst. Good night." In the morning when everyone woke up they saw Ruby watching the same movie the she had watched with Fire before he disappeared. Everyone looked at each other with worried expressions. "Hey, Ruby do you want to go out to a restaurant and get breakfast with us?" Yang suggested, hoping she would say yes. "Sure." Ruby sighed and got out of bed. Meanwhile Fire had just reached the docks and had just climbed up a ladder and fell over from exhaustion A worker saw this and walked over to him. "Hey, are you all right?" The man asked. Fire looked up. "Yeah, hey you wouldn't happen to have anything to drink would you?"

"Yeah sure." The man walked up to the cooler and handed Fire an ice cold lemonade, which he guzzled down in three seconds. Feeling better Fire got up and his stomach started demanding food. Fire thanked the man and headed to his favorite diner. Ruby and the others had just sat down and Ruby still looked miserable. Yang was starting to get annoyed by her sister constantly moping around. "Ruby, could you at least pretend to be happy? You've been doing nothing but moping around. You could at least put on a smile for us." Ruby put on a smile and gave Yang a thumbs up and then reverted back to being depressed. Fire had just walked in the door and sat behind the table of two girls fighting while their friends tried to break it up. _"Man some people just can't control themselves in public." _Fire thought. Then he started hearing little bits of the conversation. _"Wait, are they fighting over me? Do I have a fanclub?!" _Fire decided to ignore it and kept eating. After getting out of the diner he started wondering what he should do next. He could go back to his friends, but he didn't think he could deal with everyone asking him questions and what if they found out he was just a clone? What if they thought he was a freak? Fire sighed and decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

After a while he started to notice the sun going down. He could just sleep outside... but he didn't want to give control to one of his personalities again. He was worried that Dan would invent a death laser or Arthur would become head of some super company. Fire decided to go to a gas station and buy a Cherry Cola. Much to Fire's disappointment they were all out. He decided to leave until a guy in a black hoodie walked in. He was wearing a hockey mask with a skull on it. He was also wearing black sneakers and jeans with holes in the knees. _"Fire give me control. Now." _Grim demanded.

_"Why?" _Fire asked.

_"Remember when I was a vigilante? I may have actually had an arch nemesis."_

_"Um. I think I can take him." _Just then the boy out stretched his arm and a scythe made of bone came out of the ground. _"Okay, that's a little unsettling, but still, I can take him out easy." _The boy pointed his scythe towards Fire.

"You wouldn't happen to be "The Grim Reaper"? Would you?" The boy asked.

"Maybe." Fire said with a grin.

"That's all I needed to know." Then the boy lunged at Fire and managed to cut his cheek. Fire turned around and punched the boy and sent him flying.

_"Grim, who is this guy?" _Fire was starting to get tired of constantly being beaten up by psychopaths.

_"He calls himself Death. His semblance allows him to control anything that's dead." _

_"Wonderful. _You know, you're like the second person I've met that uses a farming tool as a weapon, did they have a huge sale somewhere?" Death responded by nearly chopping Fire's head off. "Okay, thanks for the info." Death unhinged the blade of his scythe, which was connected to a chain, and threw it at Fire. Fire grabbed the blade and melted in his hands. Death chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Death is all around you, weather you can see it or not." Death raised his hands and skeletons burst out of the ground and grabbed Fire.

"Oooh, you're so spooky. I'm so scared." Fire set his body on fire turning the skeletons to ash. "Try again next time." Death was very confused. He was sure this guy was that nutcase that attacked him a week ago. Why was he so... different. He was the exact opposite of who he was looking for. Death sighed and snapped his fingers. A huge hand made of bone lifted him onto a rooftop and he started run away. There was no way Fire could catch him on foot, but then he got either the dumbest or best idea ever. Fire covered himself in fire, creating a giant fireball. He then pointed his finger towards were Death had ran and went soaring through the air. Death was almost positive he had lost that crazy kid. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, and then a giant fireball almost hit him. The fireball slowly dissipated, revealing the boy that had chased him earlier. Fire turned around and pointed his finger at Death, causing all the embers too rush towards him. They were small, but at the speeds the embers where going they felt like bullets. Death staggered back, but Fire was already throwing fireballs at him. Death snapped his fingers and a wall of skeletons appeared in front of him. Fire smashed through it and elbowed Death in the face, breaking his mask. While he was on the ground Fire kicked him across the roof. Death looked like he was unconscious and when Fire walked over to check Death got up and stabbed him in the stomach. Death slowly turned the knife and Fire grabbed him by the face and shot him with a stream of fire. Death fell back, and when he got back up he ran away covering his face. Fire keeled over and put his hand on his cut, letting his aura heal as much as it could. He staggered over to the railing on top of the roof and leaned against it. _"What am I doing? God I should just go home." _Fire sighed and continued to wait for his wound to heal.

Meanwhile, Ruby was watching a movie with Blake, Yang, and Weiss. They had been suffocating her ever since Fire disappeared an barely let her be by herself. She was excruciatingly bored. She hated this movie, but she was going to have to watch it until Yang released her iron grip. Ruby was about to fall asleep until a giant ball of fire crashed through the window. Team RWBY jumped off the couch to reach for their weapons as the fireball dissipated. When they turned and readied their weapons Fire stepped out of the fireball. He looked awful, his clothes were torn up, his clothes were soaked with blood, he smelt like sea water, and he had bags under his eyes. "Hey guys... I'm gonna pass out now." Fire fell over and was out like a light.

Hurrah, I finally found a way to make this chapter work! There was a few ideas I had used, but ended up scraping them all. That's about it though, so Camp Fire out.


	10. Just Friends Right?

Okay, lately I've been thinking about making a little side story about what Grim did when he was "The Grim Reaper". It might be a two part thing I'll do when I'm thinking about what I'm going to do for a later chapter. Without further ado, here's the chapter HURRAH!

**Just Friends... Right?**

Fire was exhausted, which was to be expected. He had swam for two days, fought Adam, got stabbed, and had barely eaten. Ruby almost had a mental break down when she saw the condition he was in. The rest of Team RWBY was shocked. What had happened to Fire while he was away? They knew he would be in pretty bad shape from fighting Adam, but he should have been completely healed by now. When they had finally managed to get him to the infirmary their clothes and hands where covered in blood, Ruby was crying, and Fire was barely breathing. The nurse had banned anyone from seeing him for at least three days. Because of the recent events concerning the White Fang and most of Beacon's students being hurt or mentally unsound at the moment, the Tournament had been rescheduled for next month. News of what happened to Fire quickly spread and everyone started becoming jumpy. What if what happened to Fire happened to them? They saw what they did to him and the few people that were with Fire at the docks when Adam attacked them. Blake still had a cast and was in a wheel chair, Penny had been killed (but was being repaired), Sun had his head nearly smashed open, and Ruby had lost her weapon and was always depressed.

After four days Fire had woken up. He looked at the clock. It was 4:04 am. He got up and looked around the room and saw everyone he knew, then he saw that Ruby was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He sighed, walked toward a window, and leaned on the window sill, poking his head out. He leaned back and looked over at Blake and saw her in the wheel chair. He felt horrible for what happened. If he had trained more, or told them to leave maybe he could have... He walked towards the door, but stopped. What was he doing? He would only hurt himself if he were to train. He sighed again and got back into bed. Tomorrow he'll have to train, but for now he'll rest. The next day he woke up and saw Ruby talking to Yang. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he did hear his name a few times. "Hey, talking about people behind their backs is pretty rude." Yang and Ruby turned around and saw Fire grinning. "So, on a scale of one too ten, how much did you miss me?" Ruby tackled him, wrapping her arms around him. "Ruby... you're... crushing... me." Then Fire noticed she was crying.

"Don't ever do that again." Ruby said as she continued crying int his shoulder. Fire felt like he was going to throw up and his mind was a complete blank. He didn't really know how to handle this situation and was never really hugged... ever. So he decided to just hug her back.

"I-I won't." Fire was still a little shocked from the situation. Then he saw Blake and Yang taking pictures of him and Ruby with their scrolls. Yang thought Fire's face looked hilarious. His face was the reddest she's ever seen it and Blake just thought it was cute and loved romance. Fire, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. At least they're the only other people in the room. Ruby had finished crying and pulled away and saw his eyes were as big as plates and his face was redder than an apple.

"Um... Fire are you okay?"

Fire shook his head."Yeah, I'm fine." After a few more awkward moments that Fire didn't know how to handle he went to the cafeteria (after destroying Blake and Yang's scrolls). He sat down at the table he usually sat at and was enjoying a bottle of Cherry Cola until Team RWBY and JNPR crowded around him. Oh God. "So, now that you seem to be better... what happened?" Pyrrha asked. Fire sighed and told them the whole story (except for the clone part). "So then I "flew" back to Beacon and here we are now." Fire said, finishing his story.

"So wait, you can fly?" Blake asked, not believing a word that had just come out of Fire's mouth.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't believe me I'll show you after I'm done eating." After he finished his sandwich Fire walked to a clearing next to Beacon. He turned around and gave everyone a thumbs up as fire started to cover his body. He jumped into the air and started doing tricks to impress everyone. He was doing flips, making pictures with his trail of smoke, and so on. Nobody could believe it. Fire landed and was grinning. "Yeah, it's okay to tell me how awesome I am, and I am single if any of you ladies are interested." Yang pretended to barf and Weiss shot a fireball at him that just barely missed. After walking back to Beacon, Fire walked over to his "bed" and fell over. "Wow, that took a lot more outta me than I thought it would." Fire yawned and decided to relax by watching a movie. Yang had left with Weiss to go shopping or something, Blake left to go to the library, and Ruby went to the cafeteria for dinner. Fire was left to watch his movie in peace. He was watching a movie about a video game villain that wanted to be a good guy when Ruby walked in with at least eight boxes of cookies. Fire would make fun of her for her obsession but he was no better when it came to Cherry Cola. Ruby had nothing better to do so she sat down next to Fire (who immediately felt awkward).

After a few minutes Ruby decided to break the silence. "Fire, I'm sorry if this morning was embarrassing for you. Everything fell apart when you disappeared. Blake's leg and arm were broken, Crescent Rose was snapped in half, and everyone was sad and confused. I guess I just needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Don't worry about it, everything will get better at some point or another (I hope)." Fire was confident that eventually everything would go back to normal. Ruby leaned on his arm and put her head on his shoulder. Fire started to blush, he can't understand this kind of stuff! He doesn't know what to do in these situations! He was so confused. Why was Ruby treating him like this? It couldn't be love, Fire knew that for sure. He was annoying, cocky, insane, weird, and so on. Maybe Ruby is just sad and needs a friend... yeah, that's it. Fire yawned, it was getting late but he didn't feel like getting up. He started to doze off and he let sleep take him.

He wasn't in the void like he usually was. He was in a forest and there was snow everywhere. He looked around and saw a figure in a red hood kneeling at a cliff. He walked over and knelt beside the figure, imitating it mockingly of course. "Oh, you come here to pray too." Fire said with a smirk. "Yeah, praise Monty and all that BS that were a show on the internet, pffft people are crazy." The figure ignored him. Fire waved his hand in front of the figure. "Yoo hoo. Anybody home." No response. Fire reached to pull back the hood, but the figure nearly chopped his arm off with... wait is that Crescent Rose? The figure looked at Fire, revealing it was Ruby. "Oh, this makes sense now kind of." Ruby stared at him with dead eyes. "Yeah, nice talk. So, wanna go do something that isn't boring?" Silence. Fire was starting to get annoyed. It's like he was talking to a wall or something. Fire got tired of trying to get her to talk, so he picked up some snow and started molding it into a sphere. Ruby had started to walk away, but was hit by a snow ball that had gotten her in the arm. "Hey!" Ruby complained, but Fire merely threw another snowball at her. Ruby ran behind a tree as Fire started throwing more snowballs at her. He was about to throw another until he got nailed in the face with one. Fire quickly built a small hill out of the snow to give him some cover. Ruby giggled as she got him again. This went on for a while until Fire looked like a snowman. He raised his body temperature, melting the snow. "See, isn't that better than ignoring me?" Ruby nodded. "What are you doing here anyways?" Ruby asked but Fire merely shrugged. "I don't know, I' in a lot of pretty girls' dreams." Fire realized what he just said and started blushing. "Not that I think you're pretty, I mean ,er, you are pretty but I just um." Fire sighed. "Never mind." He looked down at the ground in defeat when Ruby walked over and hugged him. "Thanks." She said. Fire's face started turning redder, but he returned the hug. The dream started to fade as Fire woke up. He looked over to his right and saw Ruby had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned back, enjoying the moment while he still could. If only it could always be like this.

There, I did something HURRAH! I've been writing this for a few days trying to put it all together. Hopefully my little romance filler thing wasn't to bad. Whelp see you later Camp Fire out.


	11. A Family Company

**A Family Company**

Weiss was pacing the room and Fire was watching from the bleachers. He was waiting for his turn to use the training simulator, but Weiss wouldn't let him and claimed that she was using it. Weiss needed it to demonstrate her skills to her father. He was going to come to see if she was capable of protecting herself. If she was he would hand over the company to her when he retired. If she couldn't then he would seek out someone who could. Just as Fire was going to ask if he could use the training room for the umpteenth time a man walked into the room. He had two people standing on both sides of him and he was wearing a white business suit. His hair was slicked back and was black, but slowly become whiter as it came closer to his ears. He also had a metallic rectangle above his right eyebrow. Fire could take a wild guess on who he was. The man sat down next to Fire, tapping his foot impatiently. Weiss started pressing buttons on the control panel and got into her fighting stance. Eight Ursa and a Nevermore materialized around her. Fire's eyes narrowed, he knew that Weiss was capable of defending herself but this was suicide. He was the only person in all of Beacon who could fight a Nevermore and not get any major injuries, but adding Ursa on top of it was insane. Weiss tapped the ground with her rapier and ice spikes started heading straight for the Ursa. She managed to impale three of them, but one managed to get too close. He hit Weiss and sent her flying across the room. She got up and created a glyph behind her. She launched herself toward the Ursa that had hit her and impaled it with her rapier. The remaining Ursa surrounded her. They started circling her as she made another glyph at her feet. They lunged at her, but she launched herself up into the air. She was about to start shooting out fireballs at the Ursa until the Nevermore hit her out of the air. It began shooting out it's feathers at her. She managed to dodge all of them, but rolled backwards into an Ursa. It raised it's paw to finish her off, but it suddenly stopped in mid swing. Weiss looked up and saw Fire holding the Ursa's arm in place. He looked over his shoulder at Weiss. "You okay?" He asked and Weiss nodded. Fire tore off the Ursa's arm and kicked it's head clean off it's shoulders. He turned around as an Ursa lunged at him and he punched it in the stomach and his hand came out the Ursa's back. He turned and used the Ursa as a shield as the other two started slashing at it's body. He shot fire out of his hand and finished off the other two. He got his hand out of the Ursa and looked towards the Nevermore. He started to run towards it as he started forming a sword out of fire. By the time he jumped at the Nevermore the sword was bigger than the Nevermore was and he swung it down, severing the Nevermore down the middle. He looked towards Weiss. "Can I use the simulator now?"

"Yes." Weiss replied as she walked over to the bleachers, looking down in defeat. She sat next to the man in the suit. "Dad, I'm sorry I just..." Her dad raised a finger, signaling for Weiss to be quiet. He watched as Fire easily destroyed an army of Grimm without getting hit once. He ripped a Deathstalker's stinger off and threw it at an Ursa, impaling it. He continued going on his rampage until he got surrounded. He started releasing all the fire from his body and turned the remaining Grimm to ashes. Fire stretched and yawned as he walked out of the training room. Weiss' father walked over to him before he could leave. He placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "If he could talk to him in private." Fire nodded his head and stepped into a limo with Mr. Shnee. Fire was nervous. He had never been in a car, let alone a limo. He sat on the opposite side of the car, facing Mr. Shnee. "So, I have a proposition for you Mr. ...?"

"Firestarter." Fire replied.

"Okay then Mr. Firestarter. I would like to ask you to take over my company for me." Fire nearly spit out the Cherry Cola that he got out of the mini fridge in the limo.

Fire gulped and started coughing. "Excuse me?" Fire was shocked by his "proposition".

Mr. Shnee sighed. "Let me explain. Being the important individual I am I'm a very popular target. I can't protect my family and myself forever, so I would like you to pretend you own my company. You're capable of defending yourself and I'll still be calling the shots, but through you. That way no one gets hurt and I get to keep my company and my family." Mr. Shnee took a sip of his champagne. "Deal?" Fire thought for a minute and Mr. Shnee sighed. "You'll have enough linen to buy anything you want including all the Cherry Cola in the world." He stated plainly.

"DEAL!" Fire agreed and they shook on it. After signing a few contracts he returned to his dorm with a hot girl under each arm,two suitcases filled with linen (the rest was stored in a vault at the Shnee Co. building), and a pair of sunglasses he was wearing. "Um Fire." Blake started. "What's with the girls and suitcases?"

"Yeah, what is with the girls, Fire!?" Ruby asked glaring at Fire with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I own Shnee Co. now, here have some linen." Fire said plainly as he tossed a suitcase on the floor which popped open with linen with more zeros on it than anyone's ever seen. Weiss and Ruby were shaking with anger. Weiss because he got a company that her family owned and she worked her whole life to get when Fire got it in five minutes and Ruby because of all the girls that were slowly surrounding Fire (one of the girls being Yang, who wanted linen). "Well, I got important things to do, so I'll be back later." Fire said grinning as a hoard of girls started swarming him, covering his face with kiss marks left by their lipstick. Fire had been gone all day attending fancy parties, making speeches, introducing new products and robots from Shnee Co., and enjoying the benefits of being rich and famous. Fire came back to the dorm at midnight and collapsed in his bed (that's right, he bought an actual bed with all his money). His suit was a mess and he was covered in kiss marks left by lipstick. "Ahhhh, I love being rich and famous." Fire sighed and was about to fall asleep until Ruby walked in and saw all the kiss marks on Fire. She unfolded Crescent Rose and sliced his new bed in half, just barely missing him. "Hey! What the f***!? I paid good linen for this... wait I can just buy another one. Wow, being rich is awesome!" Ruby tried to cut Fire in half again, but Fire simply grabbed Crescent Rose in mid swing. "Seriously. Will you cut it out all ready!" Fire snickered at his pun, but looked back at Ruby.

"Did you have fun with all your b******!?" Ruby yelled at Fire. Fire was surprised he had never heard Ruby swear before. He was also confused. Why did she care, he knew for sure that they were just friends. Maybe they did have their... moments, but how could Ruby think of him like that? He was probably the last person on the planet that anybody would go out with, let alone Ruby.

"Wait... are you jealous?" Fire asked with a puzzled look. Ruby froze in place.

"N-No! How could you even... I just... I mean..." Fire grinned. He had been in this position many times and knew exactly how it felt.

Fire sighed. "Fine, I won't use my money to attract women anymore if you promise not to cut me in two."

Ruby thought about this for a second. _"She's actually thinking about cutting me in half." _Fire thought as Ruby was still thinking. "Okay, but if you EVER do that again I will kill you." Ruby threatened, but honestly Fire could care less, he knew she would never kill him. Just as she folded her scythe back up, Yang walked into the room and saw Ruby standing above Fire, Fire's clothes were messed up, he was covered in kiss marks, and he was on a broken bed. Yang's eyes turned red and she ran at Fire. "YOU SON OF A!" Fire got up and grinned. This was the perfect opportunity to show off what his training has accomplished. She tried to punch him but Fire caught he fist. This surprised Yang, but she continued her onslaught. She tried to punch him with the other arm, but Fire caught that one too. He slowly started twisting her arms and Yang fell to her knees. Fire kept her down until she calmed down. Yang couldn't believe it. Fire was strong, but no one could ever match her strength let alone be stronger than her. To tell the truth, this kind of turned Yang on. Fire let go of her and was still grinning. "You good or do I need to actually fight you?" Yang shook her head, but was really confused. Fire explained the whole "bed thing" to Yang. She walked out of the room, still not believing what had just happened.

Fire decided to go to bed (he decided to keep the bed the way it was so it wouldn't take up so much space). Meanwhile Weiss was walking around, fuming with anger. _"How can Fire get __my family's company__ in five minutes when I couldn't get it in my whole life?! He doesn't deserve it! He hasn't worked hard for anything or ever for that matter! He can't run a company! I hate him! I HOPE HE DIES!" _Weiss gasped at that last thought. Sure Fire was annoying, weird, and down right insane but she didn't want him dead... did she? Weiss decided to head back to her dorm. When she got their he was sleeping in a new bed and dozen of suitcases of money and boxes of Cherry Cola surrounded him. How could her dad pick him over her? Her own father. He barely even knew Fire! HOW DARE HE! Weiss was getting angry, but she forced herself to sleep. All night long she had nightmares of how Fire destroyed her family's company and how her dad liked him more than her. She woke up in the middle of the night. She glanced at her alarm clock and it was only 3:00 am. Then she looked over at Fire. Then she saw her rapier next to her bed. _"It would be so easy." _She thought. She slowly reached down for her weapon and tip toed over to Fire. _"So... easy. No one would even care." _She slowly raised her weapon, but slowly lowered it. What was she doing? Fire was more or less her friend. She decided to go back to bed. The next morning she pulled Blake off to the side. "Blake, can I tell you something?" Blake nodded. "I... tried to kill Fire last night."

Blake gasped. "Why?" Weiss explained the whole thing. "Listen Weiss, as a former member of the White Fang, it takes every ounce of self control I have to not attack Fire. I have my biggest enemy in front of me at all times plus he's a Faunus that owns the biggest group of racists in the world! It's so unnatural! That's why I look on the bright side."

"Bright side?"

"Well, if a Faunus owns a company that hates Faunus he could ease that hatred and that company has someone who will listen to the Faunus' cries for help. For you, your family won't be in constant danger and Fire will undoubtedly be able to protect your family's company. He'll also have his multiple personalities there to help him make the right choices for the company."

Weiss sighed. "I guess you're right. It does make me feel better to know that Arthur will be there to help Fire make the right choice." Weiss blushed slightly at the thought of Arthur.

"And Dan will be there." Blake added. She blushed at the thought of Dan. They stared at each other and silently agreed not to tell anyone about their crushes on Fire's multiple personalities. They walked back to their table at the cafeteria and watched as everyone was gathering around Fire, chanting "Chug!" as he drank the most Cherry Cola anyone's ever seen. _"I guess I can live with Fire owning the company... for now."_

Wow, talk about getting rich quick. I was going to release this chapter a while ago, but I had to go back and change some things when I saw what Weiss' dad actually looked like in the new RWBY season 2 trailer yesterday. ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! Camp Fire out (why do I always end my messages with that?).


	12. The Lonely Flame

**The Lonely****Flame**

Fire was sitting in a chair on a balcony at Beacon. The last couple of days have made him extremely confused and on top of it all he had to train nonstop if he was ever going to stand a chance against Adam. Fire sighed, this was one of the few moments Fire was serious and deep in thought. He was staring at the Sun as it started setting. Every once in a while Fire would be serious when he was alone... he hated being alone and he hated being serious. Whenever he was serious his heart would ache of loneliness. He started to think about Ruby and how confused she makes him. He tries not to show it through. Did she want to be his friend... or something more? It would be nice if someone finally cared about him. He pushed the thought away, thinking about it made his heart ache even more. Fire decided this was enough serious thinking for the day. He sat up and walked towards the door. When he opened it he ran straight into Ruby, who was on the other side. "Oh, sorry Ruby." Fire said absentmindedly as he started to revert to being deep in thought again. "Well actually, I came to... uh talk to you." Fire turned around and snapped out of his trance. "Yeah what is it?"

"Well, everyone was gone tonight... so I thought we could watch a movie together again."

Fire couldn't believe it! She actually... enjoyed last night? _"Wait... is this a..." _Fire's brain short circuited and with out even thinking he said, "Sure, sounds nice."

"Wow really!? I mean, okay I'll meet you at the dorm." Ruby skipped away happily and Fire stood there, completely frozen. What has he done! He doesn't know anything about girls and dates! He was born literally a few months ago! How was he going to... wait... Fire had seen every movie and Anime on FlexNet (clever name huh?)... including romantic comedies. All he would have to do is act like himself and put Ruby's needs before his. He would just have to not focus on how he felt or he would screw up. Thank you TV and common sense! Meanwhile, Arthur, Grim, and Dan were watching very intently. "Fire is totally done for." Dan stated. "He has a good chance... maybe?" Arthur was decently confident in Fire's "plan". Grim simply nodded.

Fire made it back to the dorm and sat down next to Ruby in front of the mini TV he used to watch movies off of. "So, what do you wanna watch." Fire was willing to watch anything and usually had a hard time picking out movies. "Um, we could watch the one about the ghost hunter guys." Ruby knew literally zero about movies. Fire nodded and started the movie. A few minutes in and Ruby and him started talking. Fire never had anyone to really talk too. He usually made a wise crack or said a joke that started a conversation and would talk about random subjects. Turns out him and Ruby have a lot in common. They shared the same favorite color, they liked the same music, and both agreed that Yang was a super saiyan. Half way through the movie Ruby had started to lean on Fire. It felt good to have her next to him. He didn't even feel awkward around her anymore. Fire started to relax, he had been on edge ever since he returned home and it felt nice to finally loosen up. Fire wasn't really sure how to respond to any romantic stuff, so he did what Arthur told him. He put his arm around Ruby and she put her arms around him. _"Now what Arthur?" _Arthur sighed. He really is hopeless. _"You wait."_ Arthur replied. Fire was getting tired again, just like last time. He looked to his right and saw Ruby had already fallen asleep. Fire decided to go to sleep as well. Hopefully he wouldn't wake her if he got another nightmare.

Fire woke up the next day and looked around. He had woken up from another nightmare and looked to his right. Ruby was gone, but a note was there. "Went to get breakfast, Ozpin wants to see us afterwards. -Ruby" Fire got up and headed towards Ozpin's office. "This better be good." Fire arrived and saw Ruby sitting in a chair in front of Ozpin's desk. Fire sat down on the only one left and waited for a response. "I would like too inform you both that you are now eligible to go on missions. Before I let you choose the ones you go on I have to determine your rank. In order to do so I will be sending you two to Remington, a small village that has requested our help. That is all." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and dismissed Ruby and Fire. Fire was just getting up when Ozpin looked over his shoulder at him. "I would like a word with you Fire." Fire sighed and sat back down, what a waste of time. "Fire, I know who you really are and I know about Adam. That's why I'm sending you on this mission with Ruby. Originally it was going to be her and Yang, but I want to make sure that you can... control yourself. If you can't..." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "I think you know what will happen." Fire was clenching his teeth. "You may leave." Fire got up and left the room, leaving scorch marks on the floor were his feet touched.

Fire was sitting on a train with Ruby that was heading towards their mission. He was uncharacteristically grim. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fire what's wrong?" Fire didn't look up and said, "When we get back to Beacon there's something I need to tell everyone." Ruby was about to say something, but held it back. The train stopped and Fire walked outside. He seemed to have reverted back to his old self and couldn't wait to find out what they were going to do. He was looking around the town and was amazed by every aspect of it (considering he had never been outside Vale this was to be expected). He really enjoyed the small mountain town. The only thing he didn't like about it was all the snowmen that were all over the place, his third biggest fear. He knew it was stupid to be afraid of a pile of snow, but for some reason they really scared him. He was enjoying an ice cream cone (which melted the second he touched it) until a group of Faunus came up to him. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here!" One of them spat as the rest agreed.

"What do you mean?" Fire didn't really care, but didn't want try to start any fights since Ozpin would be monitoring him.

"You're the guy who owns Shnee Co.! How dare you, the filthiest of all humans, lay a foot in our village." Fire merely took of his hat and showed off his wolf ears. He put back on and continued to eat his soggy ice cream cone.

"You were saying? What? I thought you hated Shnee Co., it's a little racist if you don't anymore because I'm a Faunus." The group was stunned, but Fire ignored them and kept eating. Ruby sent him a text on his scroll as he finished eating his ice cream cone and he left to go meet her at the mayor's office. He arrived in the mayors office and was told what the needed to do. Apparently a huge Beowolf was on a rampage. The villagers tried to deal with it, but it seemed to heal almost immediately after being wounded. This wasn't that much of a problem until nine more showed up out of no were. Fire didn't really pay attention, so Ruby summed it up for him after the walked out of town hall. Fire saw another snowman and shivered. Creepy. Ruby noticed that he was shivering and saw that he was still wearing his usual shorts and T-Shirt. "Maybe you should buy a hoodie and some jeans while we're here." Fire shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really effected by the cold considering I'm a living Sun." Ruby was starting to notice all the attention Fire was gathering by walking around in forty five degrees with a pair of shorts on. "Well could you buy some so all the villagers stop staring at us, I hate being the center of attention." Fire sighed and headed for the nearest clothing store. He bought a black hoodie that was read on the inside and some faded jeans, maybe now he would blend in. He decided to go to the room they had gotten at a hotel to wait till dark. Until then the Beowolves should stay away from the town. When they arrived there was only one bed and it was a surprisingly small room. Fire could care less, he was used to sleeping on the floor. He walked over to a corner and dumped off his stuff and started to get ready to go to bed since the mayor said the Beowolves wouldn't arrive until deep into the night. Fire assumed either his alarm clock or screaming would wake him up. Meanwhile, Ruby was standing in the doorway blushing. Did Fire plan on sharing a bed with her?! Her face got redder. The doorway of the bathroom in their room was slightly open just enough for Ruby to "accidentally" see Fire with his shirt off. Fire walked back out with his new shirt on and got ready to go to bed. Ruby was slightly disappointed, but relived when Fire passed out in the corner of the room.

Fire woke up to hear screams. He ran over to his window and saw the biggest Beowolf he's ever seen. It was about two stories high! "Someone ate there vegetables." Fire mumbled as he went to go wake up Ruby. He had to shake her since she fell asleep listening to music. Fire ran towards a window and jumped out of it, managing to grab a Beowolf by the neck. It tried shaking Fire off and would slam him into buildings, but Fire would move to avoid getting crushed. He got on top of the Beowolf's head and smashed it's head open, and it fell with a thump. One down, nine to go. Meanwhile Ruby was having a slightly harder time. She had found two Beowolves and they were just as fast a she was. They could dodge any of her hits, the bullet wounds healed, and even if she did manage to cut one of their arms off they would stick back on and it would reconnect. She was about to cut another one until a huge boulder flew into it's head and knocked into a building. Fire had thrown the boulder and was heading for the second one. He grabbed a lamp post and chucked it at the other Beowolf's head like it was a spear and impaled it. He kept moving, searching for the remaining six, not noticing he had just ran past Ruby. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He pulled out his scroll and sent Ruby a text that explained that she needed to destroy the heads to kill the Beowolves. He was on a roof top looking around and was having a hard time finding the rest of the Beowolves. They may be big but they were really hard to spot.

Ruby was having a hard time killing the Beowolves. It took 3 bullets to kill a Beowolf, two for the armor and one to finish it off and she only had seven bullets left. She didn't have super strength like Fire did to chop their heads open and if she cut their heads off the would reattach them. This healing factor was unnatural though, were did it come from? Ruby pushed the thought away as she just barely dodged a giant claw. She ran up the Beowolf's arm and managed to find an opening in it's plated skin and sliced it's head in two. She got a message from Fire saying he killed two more. Ruby had killed three and Fire got five so the last one is probably hiding or ran away. Once Beowolves lost most of their pack they would lose their confidence and run away with their tails between their legs. She was about to tell Fire there was only one more until she saw him get falling fro above her. He was covered in cuts and had a huge bruise on his face. A Beowolf jumped over a building and landed in front of Fire. This one was twice the size of the other ones. He tried to crush Fire while he was down but he rolled to the side and started chucking fireballs at it. The Beowolf seemed unaffected and continued to walk towards him. Fire jumped up and shot fire out of the bottoms of his feet, launching him towards the monster. He punched it as hard as he could and it seemed not to notice. The Grimm smacked Fire away and he went flying into a building. The hulking Grimm turned towards Ruby, but it's ears stood up and it turned back to Fire. His flames had started to become white as he stood up. His pupils disappeared and the white flames were coming from his eyes and the flames slowly healed his wounds and made the tears in his clothes vanish. Fire's hair also turned white as well as his hoodie. He made a white fireball in his hand and all sound seemed to disappear. Fire threw it at the Beowolf and there was a flash of blinding light. Sound returned and Fire seemed to be back to normal. Ruby looked to were the Beowolf had once stood, only to see smoke coming of the ground.

Fire walked out of the hospital the next day and Ruby was waiting for him outside on a bench. "How did you do that!? It was so cool! And why don't you do that all the time?" Ruby continued asking questions as Fire took off his sunglasses and gloves and removed the bandages from his hands, revealing burn marks. "This is why. I can withstand temperatures as hot as the sun but I was as hot as a supernova. If I stay that way too long I'll turn to ash and so will everything around me. I would prefer if that didn't happen... plus it hurts... a lot."

"Oh, sorry." Ruby didn't realize Fire could actually be burned.

"It's fine, so... we have three days to kill until the next train to Vale shows up. What do you wanna do?" Fire might be in unimaginable pain, but he was bored. "We could head back to the hotel and watch a movie." Ruby was smiling. Fire smiled back. "Wow, you really seem to like movies for some reason." They walked back to the hotel, and for the first time ever Fire didn't feel lonely.

Hurrah! I've finally overcome my writers block! :D Hopefully it doesn't come back, I had to rewrite this story 15 times, but it was worth it! Camp Fire out!


	13. Wilting

**Wilting**

Garnet had just stepped off a Dustplane and was back at Beacon. He had been gone for two months on a ton of missions. Every time he completed one he had gotten another. He was finally able to leave though and he learned a few new tricks that he couldn't wait to use on a certain flaming psycho. Fire and him formed a tie before he left for his mission and it was driving him crazy! Fire and him always competed since they were each others equal. They were always trying to best each other and had spent a lot of time together because of it. Some people might even say that they're best friends. Garnet walked over to Team RWBY's dorm and opened it to see Blake with a black cast around her foot, sitting by a window reading a book. "Whoa, what happened?" Blake looked up, just noticing Garnet. Se sighed and closed her book. "It used to be worse. I just got out of my wheelchair today."

"Wheelchair?!" Garnet couldn't believe it. He had seen Blake fight and she was no push over.

"A lot had happened after you left." Blake explained everything that had happened while he was away.

"Wait, Fire owns Shnee Co.? Isn't he a Faunus?"

"I don't think Weiss' father has seen his ears since he always wears his hat. It is unnatural for him to own a Faunus hating company, but it might be for the better."

"Were is that fire freak anyways? I want a rematch!"

Blake sighed. He just got back and he already wants to fight? He really is Fire's equal. "I don't know. Ruby and him just got back from a mission in Remington. They stopped by to say hi, but they left a while ago and I haven't seen them since."

"Wait. You're telling me. That Fire is alone. With my sister." Garnet started twitching.

"Don't worry. Fire is too awkward to try anything, besides, anything involving love or romance makes him extremely uncomfortable. I doubt that he would try anything."

Garnet sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm still going to check on them though, you can never know for sure with Fire. He has a more complex past and motives than anyone. Heck, I bet he could be more mysterious than you if he really wanted too." Blake was about to respond to that last part, but Garnet had already left and was continuing his search. He looked everywhere until the only place he hadn't searched was the cliff he had been thrown off of during initiation. He started to walk up the cliff and he saw Fire sitting next to Ruby. They appeared to be talking and as he got closer he started to hear what they were talking about. "It was really hard to cope with it at first, but I can handle it now... I think." What was Fire blabbing on about?

"That must have been a lot to find out all at once. Now that you mention it though, you do look a lot like Adam."

"Yeah. It really confused me though. I didn't even have a purpose. I was just created for Adam to destroy me. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry about it, you may be Adam's clone but you're nothing like him. You've proved that dozens of times."

Fire's expression turned grim. "That's not entirely true. If my adrenaline sky rockets I become a little... unstable and I take on Adam's traits. I'll cause random destruction, hurt innocent people, continue to tear Grimm apart even when they're dead, and I... I won't leave any survivors, human or not. I'll hunt down anyone who runs away, I'll destroy everything... I'm like a ticking time bomb." Fire fell back and looked up at the sky. "Maybe I am Adam... just way more handsome."

"Fire you're not Adam, you're you and your purpose is something you need to find for yourself, it's not something some freak with smoke powers says."

Fire felt a lot better. "Thanks, I really needed that." He got up and stretched. "Well I better go tell the others, and remember this is hush hush. If anyone finds out... well you can guess what they'll do." Ruby nodded and pretended to zip her mouth shut. Fire turned around and saw Garnet standing there. "Oh... hey. Long time no see." Garnet glared at Fire. "Well, I'm gonna go. So I guess I'll see you around." Fire started to walk past Garnet, but Garnet put his katanna in front of him. "So, you're a clone of Adam. I might not have been there to see what he did to everyone, but Blake did tell me what happened. So if you're a clone of that... thing, then you're a threat and if you do anything to make me think you might hurt someone." Garnet put his katanna up to Fire's neck. "Then you'll be dead before you can say "oops"." Fire stood there for a minute and then he grinned and started clapping. "Wow that was really bada**, bravo. I'm shaking." Garnet's eyes narrowed an Fire was still grinning. "Go ahead, I dare you." Fire grabbed the blade and pushed it up to his neck. "Come on. I'm a threat, so kill me." Garnet stood there for a second, but took his sword and sheathed it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Wow, what a punk a** little b****. What did I ever do to him?"

Garnet couldn't believe Fire was practically the monster that nearly killed all of his friends. Fire may be his friend, but he will kill him... wouldn't he? Fire never did anything to show he was like his "twin"... but on the other hand he's unpredictable and insane. Nobody can predict what he'll do and with his powers linked to his emotions... Garnet shook his head as he walked into his dorm. He saw that nobody had messed with any of his stuff while he was gone. He jumped onto his bed and turned on his MP3 and pulled a magazine out and started looking through it. The best part about being a part of Team JNPR was that his team was never in the dorm so he could relax whenever he felt like it. Sure, his teammates were really good friends, but sometimes they were a little too much to handle. As Garnet flipped through the magazine he saw Fire in a ad for Shnee Co. It was a little suspicious that he became heir to Shnee Co. without even trying when Weiss spent her whole life trying to gain that title. _"Too bad I don't care enough to investigate." _

Meanwhile, Fire was sparing with Jaune. He was eating his lunch when Jaune asked him. Personally, this was the stupidest thing Jaune's ever done. Fire could easily dodge, counter, and hit Jaune. Jaune wasn't fast enough to block Fire and wasn't used to his fighting style. Fire didn't even have a scratch while Jaune was covered in bruises and his clothes had burn holes. "Just give up, you're too slow with that sword and shield plus that armor really weighs you down. You need to find a way to increase your speed or something." Jaune ran at Fire and he merely grabbed the swords blade and tossed it to the side. Jaune tried to hit Fire with his shield, but he smacked it out of his hands. Jaune tried to punch him, but he caught his fist and punched him in the stomach. Jaune fell to his knees and was trying not to throw up. "If this keeps going the way it is you're going to get some serious injuries." Jaune stood up and took off his armor and hoodie. His legs started glowing with aura as he ran at Fire with unimaginable speed. Fire sighed and stepped to the side and stuck his leg out, tripping Jaune. "You done?" Jaune nodded as he laid on the floor. Fire helped Jaune up and Jaune immediately fell back down. "Are you okay? I beat your shit pretty bad." Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Jaune croaked. Garnet walked into the training room hoping to let off some steam. He had been on edge ever since he found out Fire's secret. Fire was helping Jaune up. "Come on, you're going to the infirmary." As Garnet walked by Fire he gave him a dirty look. Fire ignored it and kept walking Jaune to the infirmary. "Wow, what's with Garnet?" Fire gave Jaune a worried look. "I needed to tell you all something and he heard what I had to say too early. I guess I might as well tell you now." Fire explained everything to Jaune. Jaune was shocked by the time he had finished. "Wow, now that you mention it you do look a lot like Adam."

Fire nodded. "I would've told you all sooner but I wanted to plan out how to tell you all so you wouldn't freak out."

Jaune smiled. "Don't worry about it, you couldn't get any weirder even if you tried." Fire grinned and kept walking. Three down, five to go. "I hope everyone else takes it as well as you and Ruby did." Fire had dropped Jaune off at the infirmary and slowly managed to tell everyone. Nora could care less, she just wanted to rub Fire's wolf ears, Ren had guessed that Fire was Adam's twin from the way he looked and acted so he wasn't really surprised, Blake already knew (apparently she heard the conversation with "super human hearing". Fire thinks she just wanted to look cool), and Pyrrha understood and gave him a pep talk. That only ones left were Weiss and Yang. He could tell Weiss first, but he would probably get stabbed since he was technically a member of the White Fang, and Yang would most likely murder him. He didn't now why she would kill him, but he just assumed she would. He decided to tell Weiss first. He found her at the balcony he usually was at. "Hey Weiss." Fire said meekly.

"What do you want?" Weiss sounded tired and a little distant.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to leave or..."

"No, it's fine. Make it quick." Fire told her very slowly and tried to make sure to sugar coat it. When he finished Weiss seemed unfazed and didn't look behind her once too see Fire. She just kept staring into the distance, leaning on the railing. "Well?"

"I already knew. Garnet told me a few minutes before you got here."

"WHAT!? That little!" Fire was about to run out the door, but stopped and turned around and looked at Weiss again. "Um, are you sure you're okay?" Weiss didn't respond. Fire sighed and took a tie out of his pocket and put it on. Flames engulfed him and he was replaced with Arthur. Arthur walked over to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder. Weiss turned around and saw him with a concerned look on his face. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine, but if you want I'll stay here for a little." Weiss nodded. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Her dad would rather have a member of the White Fang, a monster, own the company instead of her. Why? What did she do to show she wasn't worthy? Arthur took a deep breath. "Fire doesn't actually own Shnee Co.. He's pretending too and your dad is making decisions through him. He didn't want to put you in harms way by giving you the company. He had your best interests at heart. I mean come on, Fire is kind of... slow and your dad would never give Shnee Co. to someone like him." Weiss still wasn't sure and still looked distant. Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to talk about this you know were to find me, I'll see you later." Arthur turned to leave walked away, there was nothing more he could do if she didn't want to talk about it. He took a swig of Cherry Cola and Fire appeared after the flames dissipated. Hopefully Garnet didn't tell Yang. He didn't know why that would be a problem, but he just thought it just would.

Fire found Yang at the small forest next to Beacon that she usually trained at. Hopefully Garnet didn't tell her. Despite Fire's super strength and his new tricks Yang had also been training. Fire walked into the clearing to see Yang easily tearing through boulders with he fists and uprooting trees and throwing them. Fire shuddered, one day he would be one of those boulders if he wasn't careful. "Hey Yang what's up?" Yang didn't respond and kept punching through trees. "Yeah, f*** nature! Anyways I have something I need to tell you." Yang turned around and took out her ear buds. "What?"

"I need to tell you something."

Yang still didn't hear him and took a wild guess. "Hey! Those are fighting words!"

"What?" Fire got a punch to the stomach as a replie. Fire jumped up and decided he was done talking at this point. He started throwing fireballs at Yang, but she easily dodged all of them. She knew all of Fire's tricks. He loved showing off in class and usually didn't keep anything up his sleeve. She knew about his heat seeking fireballs, his fire breath, him flying, and a few other things she saw him use to impress chicks. Although, he hadn't been doing that ever since the Adam incident. Maybe he had a crush on someone? Yang discarded that thought. Fire and love did not go together very well. She dodged a few swings from his fire sword and kneed him in the stomach. He really needed a real weapon. Fire spun and tried to kick her, but she easily caught it and slammed Fire into the ground. He got the wind knocked out of him and didn't have much time to recover before Yang let out a barrage of punches. This fight was extremely one sided. Fire couldn't match her strength and Yang could dodge all of his attacks. Yang kicked him in the stomach and he fell over. She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him up into the air. "Any last words?" Fire smiled. "Heat vision." Fire shot flames out of his eyes to throw Yang off guard. It was such a ridiculous trick and it really hurt, but as long as it did the job. Yang staggered back and looked up to see a single strand of slightly singed hair fall to the ground. Fire immediately regretted his decision and jumped into the air only to be thrown back down to earth by Yang. She landed on top of him and let out a barrage of punches. When she got up Fire was seemingly unconscious, bleeding, and was covered in bruises. She was about to panic until Fire got up again. She let out a sigh of relief and walked toward him, but Fire had appeared in front of her with astonishing speed and punched her. Yang went flying and smashed through a few trees. She was about to land until Fire was appeared again and kicked her into the air. He jumped into the air and used his fire to give him a boost and he managed to get above Yang. He dived down and punched her in the stomach and was pushing her towards the ground faster as they descended. Flames slowly covered his body until it looked like Yang had been hit by a comet and once they hit the ground flames went everywhere. Fire slowly got up and was holding his arm. He had dislocated it from the punch. He staggered over to the crater he had created and saw that Yang wasn't there. He turned around as a tree hit him and Fire fell unconscious Yang walked over to him as he laid on the ground as Fire started to wake up. Yang seemed to be in much better condition than he was but was still hurt. "I already know that you're Adam's clone. Garnet told me. Oh and next time you send me hurtling towards earth like that I. Will. Kill. You." With that she left and Fire got up and pushed his arm back into place and he held back a scream of pain. Well that went a lot better than expected.

Fire had managed to get to the cafeteria. He would have gone to the infirmary, but he just wanted to relax and eat a sandwich or something. He sat down at the end of the table across from Jaune as usual and everyone was staring at him. "What?" Jaune decided to say something. "Dude, your bleeding like crazy." Fire examined his wounds. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really."

"How did this happen?" Ren didn't seem very confused, but he was curious.

"I told Yang about Adam."

"Wow, she really took it that hard?"

"No, Garnet told her, she just wanted to kick my a** for not telling her sooner. He told Weiss too and I'm pretty sure she was crying." Fire said nonchalantly and kept eating his sandwich.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's scared or doesn't trust me. I mean, my "twin" did almost smash Sun's head open, kill Penny, and put Blake in a wheelchair. He probably blames me." As Fire finished speaking Garnet walked over and sat down across from Ren on the other side of the table. "Hey Garnet, we were just talking about you. So, would you like to explain why you told Weiss and Yang when I was already going to tell them?

Garnet looked over at Fire. "Because I don't trust you. You're practically the White Fang's poster boy, your "twin" nearly killed all of my friends, and you're insane."

"Wow, that hurt my feelings." Fire took a swig off Cherry Cola and belched. He was getting angry and very few people managed to accomplish angering Fire. Only four people could make him angry one was Garnet. The other three were Ozpin, Cardin, and Adam. The last time Cardin had managed to make Fire angry it was the last. Fire put him in the emergency room and no one knew what Cardin had done or said to get him so angry. Whenever he was confronted about it he acted like it never happened. Garnet stood up with his hand on the hilt of one of one of his katannas. "If you want we could take this outside, we still have a tie to break." Yang was about to clobber him until Fire stood up with a serious look on his face. Everyone was surprised, no one had ever seen Fire serious before. Fire stared Garnet in the eye an was staring him down. "If you want a fight I won't hold back. You already hurt Weiss and that's enough of a reason for me to kill you, but if you really want to do this I will go all out and you will most likely die. This is your only warning." Garnet hesitated. Fire had never done anything to him and proved he wasn't Adam in any way, shape, or form... but he couldn't risk Fire going crazy and killing everyone. He was positive he could beat Fire in a sparring match, but no one had seen Fire go all out except for Adam and if the rumors Garnet had heard about Fire were true... Garnet threw one of his katannas at Fire, but he caught it when it was right in front of his face and it slowly melted. "You get one more chance, what will it be?"

Wow so much hostility. Garnet seems to have trust issues or something. Sorry I haven't been uploading new stuff as much as I used to, I've just had a lot going on and I've been having trouble thinking of what to do until Fire fights Adam again (that and I'm really lazy). Well that's all for now. Camp Fire out.


	14. Pain

**Pain**

Garnet and Fire were staring each other down. Fire knew that if he fought Garnet he would lose because of his injuries that he received from fighting Yang earlier, but if Garnet was going to try and kill him he would have to use his white flames. Garnet was clenching his katana's hilt, deciding what he should do. Garnet made his choice and jumped over the table, kicking Fire in the chest. Garnet pushed his sword forward and Fire tried to move his arm to block it, but felt a sudden pain as his wound reopened. Fire's eyes widened as the katanna's blade came out of his back. He tried to look up at Garnet. There eyes met for a short moment and FIre said only one word. "Why." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground. Garnet took his katanna out of his stomach and turned to leave. Everyone was shocked and tried to wrap there heads around what just happened. Jaune was the first to react. He grabbed Garnet by the shirt collar. "He was your comrade, a human, a fellow hunter! You struck him down, there's no way of getting him back! Why!?"

Garnet looked at him with a bored expression. "He wasn't a comrade, a human or even a hunter. He was a monster." Jaune reeled his fist back and punched Garnet. As everyone started to realize what had just happened they failed to notice Fire slowly getting up. His hair slowly turned red as well as his eyes and his teeth became sharper. Fire looked own at the hilt of the katanna he melted and the small blade that was still attached. He picked it up and as he did his shorts became black pants with a chain coming out of the pocket, connected to a belt loop. His shirt became black with a red smiling skull and he grew claws from his hands. He slowly staggered over to Garnet, coming up behind him as his eyes slowly became black while his pupils remained red. He stabbed Garnet in the back and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Fire was grinning now as he stomped on Garnet repeatedly. Jaune and Ren grabbed him and tried to pull him away from Garnet. "What are you doing Fire!? Get a hold of yourself!" Fire slowly turned his head towards Jaune. "Oh, Fire's gone. You're dealing with me now. I don't believe we've met. My name is Adam." Adam shot purple flames at Jaune and picked Ren up, holding him above his head as he repeatedly stabbed him with his claws. He threw Ren to the side and turned to Garnet, who was reaching for his sword. He was about to grab it until Adam stepped on his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not a toy, someone could get hurt. I think I should explain myself while I have your attention." Everyone turned towards Adam. "When me and Fire last fought, I managed to get enough smoke into him that I could control his body. I'll only have control for three hours and then the smoke will dissipate. Originally I was waiting for the tournament to start so I could kill everyone Fire loved and all the pesky hunters that have been giving the White Fang a hard time, but then this little punk tried to break MY toy. So if you'll excuse me." Adam picked up Garnet and threw him through a wall and into the front of Beacon. Pyrrha grabbed her spear and threw it at Adam. It went right through him. He smiled and slowly pulled it out. "Okay, you have my attention." Adam turned to Pyrrha. "I don't have my smoke powers since I'm just a smoke duplicate of Adam, but I can use Fire's powers. Oh and you can have this back." Adam reached inside of himself and slowly pulled Fire out. "I'm afraid that his injuries from sparring with Yang, being stabbed, and all the trauma he just received combined has caused him to pass out. I would just kill him, but I want him to suffer first. To feel what I felt before I became this." Adam lifted up his hand and shout out a stream of purple flames at Pyrrha. She blocked with her shield, but it had melted in the process. She charged Adam and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. He smiled and bent her leg the wrong way. She screamed out in pain. "Oh, shut up!" Adam stomped on her face and she went unconscious He stepped on one of her arms and heard a snapping noise. He turned toward everyone else. "Anyone else want to interrupt me?" Yang and Nora ran towards him. Adam simply sidestepped Yang and kicked the back of her knee. He placed a foot on her head and grabbed her hair and yanked out a ton of it. Yang's eyes turned red and she started to become surrounded by flames. "YOU SON OF A-" Adam smashed her head to the ground and repeatedly stomped on her head. "Hey, swearing is inappropriate, this is a school! There are children everywhere!" Nora started coming down with her hammer and Adam caught it in mid air. He yanked it out of Nora's hands and smashed her in the face with it, sending her into the air. He threw the hammer into the air as well. Nora landed and groaned as she tried to to get up, but her hammer fell on top of her and she went out like a light.

Adam turned towards Ruby. "You know, I wonder ow Fire will react to waking up next to your corpse? Let's find out! FOR SCIENCE!" Adam ran towards Ruby and she swung her scythe, only for him to catch the blade. "Wow, you use a farming tool as a weapon?" Adam slowly melted it until Crescent Rose was nothing but a puddle on the ground. "There you go! Good as new. Now you won't get made fun of for using a farming tool as a weapon!" Tears started to stream down Ruby's cheeks. Her sweetheart was gone for good. Adam smiled and turned to walk away. He wanted her to suffer and she would most likely blame Fire after all this was over. Two birds, one stone. He finally made it over to were Garnet was. He wasn't there but a trail of blood was left. Adam started to whistle as he followed the trail.

Fire was moaning. "Ugh, anyone got the license plate of that Bullhead that hit me." Fire slowly got to his feet and looked around. Everyone was in terrible except for Ruby, who was crying in front of strange puddle on the floor. "What happened?"

Ruby turned around with hate in her eyes. "It's all your fault."

"What's all my fault, all I remember is Garnet stabbing me."

"Adam took over your body and went on a rampage! He melted Crescent Rose, beat everyone up, and now he's going to finish off Garnet! If you had left like Garnet told you too none of this would have happened!"

"How is any of this my fault!? I had no control over any of this!"

"I hate you! I never want to see you again you freak!" That last word hurt. It was the one word that hurt Fire more than anything. Fire slowly got up and left to go find Garnet. Fire was alone again.

As Adam walked he started to wonder why the teachers haven't tried to stop him yet. Wasn't that their job? Maybe they were just scared. Either way he could care less. Although he did remember a meeting from a while ago that a White Fang member was in the school. Maybe that was the cause. This was a really nice school though, he could see why Fire liked it so much. He would have to burn it down later. Adam's thoughts were interrupted by Garnet jumping out from behind a corner and swinging his sword down on Adam, cutting his head in two. Adam grabbed the sword and slowly raised it. Garnet saw smoke slowly coming out of Adam's head and it was completely black on the inside. He pushed his head together as it slowly healed. "Now were where we? Oh yeah." Adam punched Garnet and he fell over. He put his foot on his chest. "I can't believe I look like an emo punk after taking over Fire's body. Must be from his multiple personality disorder. Now that I think about it, I look a lot like you used to." Adam slowly raised his hand as purple flames came out. Fire tackled Adam and got him off of Garnet. "Too late." Adam pointed at Garnet and Fire almost threw up. "Now you now what it feels like. What it feels like to be me. Losing everything you care about, seeing your friends corpse and worst of all... being... alone." White flames started coming out of Fire. He felt angrier than he's ever felt and he could feel his flames intensifying. FIre started letting out a barrage of punches. He was screaming out in rage and after a while he stopped screaming and started to smile. All he could think of was killing Adam and with every punch he felt more alive. He started to enjoy Adam's suffering as he tore him apart and black chunks started to spray all over his face. He kept going until his adrenaline slowly subsided and Adam was missing chunks of his body and smoke was slowly coming out of him. "It hurts... doesn't it. I... know ...how it feels. You just... feel sad... em-empty. You w-want... to watch... the world burn." Adam snickered at the irony of his last words. "I wish... I c-could... control myself." A tear came down Adam's cheek. "The... i-insanity... t-too much. Please... help me... t-the real... me." Adam slowly dissipated becoming smoke as the wind carried it away. That was only a duplicate, but if what he said was true he wanted Fire to kill him. Fire sat there though. On his knees in front of were Adam had been. Fire's hands were shaking. He took out a box of cigarettes He bought them a long time ago. The clerk said they calmed the nerves. He smoked one once, but Yang took it from him and beat the crap out of him. She said they could kill them and that they were addictive Fire kept them with him, just in case. He didn't seem to get addicted, he just smoked them in situations like this. He lit it and stuck it in his mouth. His hands stopped shaking and he looked at Garnet's body, or what was left at least. Tears started rolling down his face, but he kept the same expression he had. That was the first time he had cried.

Later that day Fire had attended Garnet's funeral. Jaune, Nora, Blake, and Ren didn't blame him for what happened, but everyone else did. Pyrrha was afraid of him, Weiss said she was right all along and he was a monster, and Ruby and Yang... Fire looked towards them. Ruby looked away and Yang put an arm around her, glaring at Fire. Jaune started becoming angry at the mention of the White Fang and he wanted revenge and Ren wanted Adam's head on a platter. Nora was afraid of losing Ren like she lost Garnet and Blake tried to help Fire. Fire was standing by a tree near the funeral, but far enough so he could avoid everyone. They started lowering Garnet's coffin into the ground. His hands started shaking again so he lit another cigarette. Ruby and the others weren't ready for this. They were still kids in a sense. Ren and Blake could handle this... but everyone else. Their innocence had been ripped right out of them. They realized this isn't a game or a fairy tale, it was real. Fire knew this for a long time, but never told the others. Jaune walked over to Fire. "You know those are bad for you right?" Fire didn't respond. Jaune sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, they'll get over it and everything will go back to normal. We'll get those bastards for what they did, I promise." With that Jaune walked away. Jaune was half right, everyone acted like their old selves again. Unless they were reminded or if the people who blamed Fire saw him or heard his name, everything was normal. Fire had been avoiding everyone though, except for Jaune. Jaune had been treating him like a little brother as well as Blake. Fire would only go in his dorm when no one or only Blake were there. He usually slept in team JNPR's dorm or in his if Blake was the only one there. Sometimes he would disappear and then reappear a few days later. Fire had apologized for the second time in his life to Ruby and the others, but they still hated him.

Fire was sitting outside on a bench one night, regretting everything he had done. If only he could bring Garnet back or clone him... clone... Fire got an idea and headed for the cemetery. A few days later he was on a roof and was staring at a Shnee Co. freighter and waited. A few hours after it arrived, a few Bullheads with White Fang symbols landed nearby... perfect.


	15. Blue Flames

**Blue Flames**

Fire had arrived at his destination after a few hours of flying (and falling asleep). He had made it to the White Fang's temporary base, now all he had to do now was find their lab. He peeked out of the crate he was hiding in, trying to shake off his grogginess and saw that he was being carried downwards by a huge crane into a pit that seemed to go on forever. He climbed on top of it to try and find a way out and saw somebody sitting on the edge of the crate. He sighed and lit a cigarette this better be quick, he needed to find the lab before more White Fang cronies showed up. "You do know that we knew you were here the whole time, right?" Cinder said without turning around. "Our goons may be dumb, but they could hear you coming from a mile away."

"So why are you the only one here?"

"Because we're the same you and I, so I wanted to destroy you personally."

"The... same?"

"We both lost everything in a second, we both have fire powers, and we both have a deep pain that we need to hide. We also let that pain fuel our anger and hate, which fuels our fire." Fire responded by blowing out a puff of smoke . "Before I kill you I might as well get this off my chest... my true name is Summer Rose. I'm Ruby and Yang's mother. I left Yang's father when Yang was still very young, and I had to leave Ruby by the time she was two. Yang inherited my flames, and Ruby inherited my looks. To tell the truth though, their both just... disappointments. Yang abuses her flames and doesn't now how to control them and Ruby is innocent, weak." Fire didn't respond, he was still trying to figure out why she was telling him this. "But you, your different. You can control your flames and are anything but weak, you showed that with Adam's duplicate. Unlike the others you're hardened, you realize that this isn't a fairy tale and that you aren't a hero. You also know when is the time to be you, and when you need to be the monster that's deep inside you. In a way, I see a little of me in you and that results in me seeing you as my student, or a son." That last sentence had made his heart ache even more than it already did. He always wanted to know what it was like to have a mom. "Wow, that was really heart warming. Thanks for sharing."

Cinder chuckled. "Still trying to hide your pain, hm?" Cinder's eye caught on fire and she shot a fireball at him. He jumped to the side and barely managed to dodge it. He might not get burned or feel pain from the fire, but he could get hurt from the sheer force of it hitting him. There wasn't much room to doge on top of the crate, he would have to go on the offensive. He created a fire sword and ran towards Cinder and he swung at her in every direction but she blocked every swing easily with only one hand. She put her palm against Fire's stomach and shot out a huge burst of fire, sending him flying back. He landed on another crate and looked up to see that another fireball was coming straight for him. He jumped to the side to dodge it, but when it hit the crate it exploded and he went flying again. His head hit the edge on the bottom of another create and he fell into the pit. Cinder gave a crooked smile and began to walk away until she noticed the room she was in became extremely hot. She looked down and saw a faint light that was slowly growing in size. She rolled to the side as a huge column of fire just barely missed her head and nearly melted through the entire crate she was on. She looked up to see Fire standing on top of the column. "Okay "mom", let's see what ya got." Fire shot flames out of his mouth and Cinder put up a glyph to block them. Fire was a mystery. He could weaponize himself, control fire, survive falling down a nearly bottomless pit, and could use his flames in very creative ways, not to mention how monstrously strong he was. Cinder raised her free hand and shot a stream of fire. Fire jumped off the column of flames and it disappeared as he jumped towards the glyph and punched through it. _"Impossible! Not even Shnee Co.'s strongest weapons and robots can put even a dent in the glyph let alone break it!" _Fire spun and kicked Cinder in the mouth. She staggered to the side and spit out some blood. "Play times over brat!" Cinder shot out another stream of flames that wrapped around Fire's neck and slowly covered his body. Cinder's flames slowly carried him to the edge as Fire was gagging and was trying to get free. "The force of me throwing you downwards with my flames is enough to turn you into a pancake and if you hit a crate the Dust inside will explode, destroying what's left. Any last words?" Fire's mind was racing. He couldn't use his flames because they became entangled with Cinder's and their hold on him was too great. He was going to have to use his white flames. Hopefully he could finish her off before he becomes badly burned. His body exploded into light and sent Cinder flying back as he stepped onto the crate and ran towards her. Cinder made claws of fire on her hand and started to attack Fire. She slashed him across the face and blue flames exploded from the wounds. He had to finish this. He let out a barrage of punches, each hit moving Cinder silently backwards until she was at the edge of the crates. Fire delivered one last kick to her stomach and she flew into the wall behind her. Fire's flames died out and he fell to his knees. His adrenaline slowly ran out as his injuries caught up with him. He was going to have scars from that last cut and Cinder had managed to stab and cut him on his legs and stomach. He had just gotten up until he heard Cinder laughing. He prepared to fight again as Cinder stepped onto a floating glyph as she yanked her limbs out of the wall behind her. She looked up and had a look of pure insanity on her face. "DIE!" She lifted up her hand and shot a ton of fire at him. He did the same, but noticed his flames were blue instead of orange. The flames slowly wrapped around Cinder's fire and made it's way to her. Right when they were about to finish her off, Fire kept seeing flashes of Ruby's face. He tried to ignore it, but the moment of her saying she hate him kept playing over and over inside his head. Fire gave in and yanked his hand to the side, causing the flames to just barely miss Cinder's face. They both fell to their knees. Fire used to much of his energy and fire, and Cinder used to much of her aura. "You're... lucky." Cinder collapsed onto her glyph and Fire fell back. He rolled over and picked himself up. Cinder was right, he was lucky. Fire had barely survived that fight and it was a miracle he could still move, luckily he had managed to make Cinder use up too much aura, casing her to pass out.. A crate was rising towards the one Fire was on, so he stepped onto it and climbed inside. He fell over and was bleeding badly. _"Just... my... luck."_ And with that, Fire went unconscious.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Blake were worried about Fire. They hadn't seen him in four days. Blake was the most worried out of the two. She had grown quiet fond of Fire's company. It was nice to have someone to talk too and Fire always listened. He even sat through one of the vampire movies he hated with her because Yang wasn't able to go with her. She enjoyed treating him like a little brother, but would never admit it. She would tease him a lot when no one was around and hid his Cherry Cola from him when he wasn't looking, but she was worried about his mental state. The guilt of Garnet's death was tearing him apart and everyone blaming him wasn't helping. He had nightmares about it and some were so bad that he would throw up. He had also become addicted to cigarettes and despite Blake constantly confiscating them or trying to get him to quit, he would continue smoking. He also seemed to be extremely depressed or in pain whenever he wasn't around anyone or if he saw Ruby and Yang. She knew how it felt to lose a close friend and have everyone blame you, it had happened many times when she worked for the White Fang. She was pacing in front of Jaune and he was about to say something until his scroll started to vibrate. "Hello?" Jaune nodded as the person on the other end talked. Jaune hung up. "Who was that?" Jaune looked over at Blake after taking a deep breath."The hospital. Some guys found Fire in front of it. They found my number in his scroll and want me to come get him. They said he's fine. He already paid the bill, but they won't let him leave until his "guardian" picks him up." Blake nodded. "I better get going before he causes trouble. I'll see you later." Jaune walked out the door as calmly as he could and started to run when he got around a corner. He had lied to Blake so she wouldn't freak out. Fire was hurt and he had lost a ton of blood. They had contacted him, thinking that he was his dad. Hopefully he wasn't hurt too bad.

After a ton of running Jaune finally got to Fire's hospital room and burst through the door. Fire looked over at him. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"What's up?! That's all you have to say!? The hospital called me and said you almost died, you have three scars on your face, and I had to lie to Blake or she would've had a heart attack! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Fire sighed and explained what had happened. "When I woke up after falling asleep in the crate the White Fang had cleared out and I did my best to get to the nearest hospital."

"Why didn't you bring someone with you?! Why were you even there anyways?" Fire was lucky he was in the hospital or Jaune would've given him a beat down that would make Yang's look like a slap on the wrist. "Because if Adam were there you would have tried to fight him and he would kill you, same for the others! Plus, none of you are ready. You all need to realize this isn't a f***ing fairy tale! This is real, we could end up just like Garnet and I can't live with myself if that happens again! I can't be responsible for another one of my friends dying!" Fire's eyes were starting to fill with tears and the room was strangely rising in temperature. "As for me being there, it's none of your business! Your not my brother, my dad, or my parole officer! So quit acting like it!" Jaune turned around, hiding the pain in his expression. "Fine! Why should I even care if you die or how it will hurt the others! You obviously don't you selfish a**hole!" Jaune slammed the door and left. Fire took out a cigarette and was about to light it until he saw the no smoking sign. "Shit." Fire put the cigarette away and fell back, staring up at the ceiling.

Jaune nearly kicked the door down when he walked back into his room. He was so angry, how could Fire be so... Jaune held back a scream of anger. "Were's Fire?" Jaune turned to see Blake sitting on his bed, reading a book. "He's at the hospital."

"I thought you went to pick him up."

Jaune face palmed. "I... Fire and I got into a fight and I completely forgot." That was half true at least. "I got angry at him for going to a White Fang base and fighting Cinder alone and he has three new scars to show for it."

"What?! Why would he go alone?!"

"He said we weren't ready, he didn't want us to run after Adam and die. He said he couldn't live with himself if another friend died because of him and that we need to realize this isn't a fairy tale, that we need to realize we could end up like Garnet."

Blake nodded. "Can you blame him for being over protective? His best friend died right in front of him and everyone blames him for it. He has enough issues without everyone calling him a freak."

Jaune sighed. "Your right, as usual." Meanwhile, Fire was outside the hospital and was heading towards Beacon. He had snuck out after the bleeding had stopped. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and it lit itself with a blue flame just as Fire was thinking about lighting it... cool. As he continued to walk towards Beacon his blue flames started to become capable of doing more complex things until they were forming pictures that revealed what he was thinking. This was okay for now, but he didn't want random people learning what he was thinking. He would have to do something about this when he gets back to Beacon. As Fire passed a window he saw his reflection for the first time with his scars. Fire examined his face a little and decided the scars made him look really cool. He sighed and kept walking until a girl ran up to him. "Hey, aren't you Firestarter?!"

"Um... yeah. Why does it matter?"

"Are you kidding me!? You're THE Firestarter! Nevermore slayer, owner of Shnee Co., heck you even took down Roman Torchwick and Cinder! You're so cool!"

Fire's mood lightened and he showed off his famous grin. "Yeah, you're right! I am pretty awesome!"

"Oh my god! Firestarter just did his famous grin!" Fire was puzzled by that last sentence... famous grin? "Can I have your autograph?"

"Hell yeah! Anything for a fan!"

He drew a flame on a piece a paper and the girl squealed in delight as Fire handed her the paper and pen she gave him. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up, you're so cool!"

"No you don't, trust me. I have an evil twin, my best friend died, I have a smoking problem, I'm always in the infirmary, everyone pretty much hates me right now, and I'm insane." The girl frowned and looked at the ground. "Although, you could be an amazing huntress if you put the time and effort into it or at least a million times better than me." The girl started to smile. "Really?"

"Hey, if a clown like me can become a hunter you can for sure, but remember, being a hunter isn't a game. You have to work hard and always do your best or else you could get really hurt... or worse."

"I won't let you down!"

"Well, if you ever make it into Beacon I'll be sure to say hi." Fire waved good bye as he walked away. That was awesome! He was famous! Now that the girl mentioned it, a lot of people were pointing and staring at him like he was a celebrity or something. Fire felt a lot better, but needed to get back to Beacon, he was starving and needed to apologize to Jaune... plus he needed to get Blake back for hiding his Cherry Cola.

Fire finally arrived at Beacon and walked into his dorm. He saw Ruby and Yang talking and turned around to run, but Yang had already grabbed him. Fire sighed and tried to look as bada** as possible. He lit another cigarette with his blue flames and looked Yang in the eyes. "What do you want, I don't have time for this."

"Then make time! We heard about your little "adventure"."

Fire blew out a puff of smoke. "Why do you care? You hate me and so does most of the others. If you want to punch me then get it over with so I can leave."

"What do you mean, "why do I care"!? You're still my teammate!"

"You sure don't act like I am." Yang flinched. He was right. Everyone but Blake and most of team JNPR gave him crap and guilt tripped him. "Are we done here or do I need to fight you or something? If so I'm in a very bad mood and I will most likely kick your a** into next week because if you haven't noticed, you haven't given me a lot of reasons to be nice to you."

Yang stared at him for a minute, then let go. "What happened to you Fire? You used to be the class clown, now you're practically Grim." Fire blew out another puff of smoke and walked away. He couldn't be around them right now... it still hurt. Fire eventually managed to apologize to Jaune and Jaune was about to say something until Blake walked in and saw Fire's new scars. Fire saw that she was staring at him and smiled. "I know, I'm sexy. If you want I'll give you a picture."

"This isn't funny Fire, you could've gotten hurt."

"Um..." Fire looked over at Jaune and saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Yeah... I'm sorry I guess." Then Fire remembered his revenge on Blake for hiding his Cola... She. Will. Pay... later. "So, were where you these last couple of days?" Fire was contemplating if he should tell her the truth or not. "I went to this party and this guy gave me these weird pills and told me to take them and the rest is all a blur. When I came to I was in a bed filled with hot chicks." Blake was not amused "Fine. I was learning to control this." Fire opened the palm of his hand as a small dragon made of blue flames formed. "The blue flames aren't as strong as my normal ones, but it's easier to manipulate them and I can make more complex and detailed things." Fire was still lying, but it was better than telling her the truth, who knew what she would do to him. Fire saw that Blake was staring at a paragraph written in blue flames that was above him. He flailed his arms to disperse the flames. "Um, what was that?" Jaune knew Fire could do some pretty weird stuff, but this took the cake. "Whenever I use my blue flames they show what I'm thinking above my head. Usually it's a picture though." The flames created a man painting on a canvas. "They show what ever pops into your head?" Blake was curious now. "Yeah?" The flames created a question mark above his head. "Okay, what are you doing when you disappear for days at a time?" The images of a party hat, cigarette, beer bottle, tombstone, and a man meditating appeared above is head. Blake got angry at the sight of the party hat and beer bottle. "You go to parties and drink?!"

"Not all the time!" Flaming pants appeared above Fire's head.

"My turn!" Jaune couldn't wait to embarrass him. He simply said one word, "Ruby." A heart appeared and fireworks were exploding as Fire's face turned red. "You're a d***!" Jaune was laughing at him and Blake was angry at him. Fire replaced his blue flames with his regular ones so they wouldn't find out anything else about his personal life. "I hate both of you." Fire was fuming and was glaring at Jaune from a chair in the corner of the room. Fire had to admit though, he did feel a lot better when he was around Blake and Jaune. It was like they were siblings and it made Fire forget about his pain, even if it was for only a short while. Blake decided to let him lying to her slide. He had seen how Yang reacted to him and thought he had gone through enough today. She sighed and opened her book as Jaune got Fire in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

I forgot to write a message at the end of the last chapter because I was in a hurry to write the last paragraph. I had to finish it on the way to a movie (I would say the name but I'm afraid I'll get yelled at D:) I hope you enjoyed it despite me rushing the last part a bit (I didn't want to forget what I was going to write). Anyways, Camp Fire out.


	16. Garnet's Gone For Good GG

**Garnet's Gone For Good GG**

Fire was sitting on his mattress in team RWBY's dorm and was reading a magazine while Blake was watching the news on Fire's mini TV. He had been deep in thought earlier though. Fire had been gone for four days, but he only remembered two of them. He remembered beating Cinder and sitting around a whole day, letting his wounds heal. After that he only remembered waking up in the hospital. The news started talking about strange fire's being started around the city and he started to listen in on what they were saying. "Strange fire's had been happening all over Vale these past few days, at all of them White Fang members have been found, none of which were alive. All of the bodies that were found so far have been torn apart. Some are missing heads, some have holes through their chests, and others are... more gruesome." Fire's head started pounding and flashes of fire and White Fang members appeared in his head. His mind started to fog as a memory appeared in his head. Fire collapsed as he was forced to watch the memory.

Fire climbed up the crate and looked around. He saw a sort of balcony on the other side of the room and it had a control panel on it. It must have been the crane controls, he also noticed a door behind it. He jumped from crate to crate and made it to the door and kicked it off it's hinges and it skidded across the floor, shooting sparks out fro under it and it stopped in front of three White Fang soldiers. He walked towards the guards as they pointed their guns at him. "Hey! Who are you!?" Fire lit a cigarette and continued to walk towards them. "Stop or I'll shoot!" Fire shot three fireballs, melting the guns they were holding on too and he continued to walk towards them. One of the guards took out a blade and ran towards him, leaping into the air. He raised his sword as he came down on Fire, while he stood their, expressionless. Suddenly the guard stopped in mid air. He looked down to see what had stopped him and saw Fire's arm had gone right through him. The guard's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Fire tossed him to the side. The other guards backed away. "Y-You killed Frank! B-But Beacon students d-don't kill!"

"Well this one does." Fire suddenly appeared in front of the next one and ripped his head off like it was nothing. He tossed it over his shoulder and looked towards the last guard and he fell to his hands and knees. "P-Please! Don't hurt me! I have a wife and three kids! I'm only here because I owned Roman money! T-They have my family, p-please!" Fire puffed out some smoke as he saw tears falling from the guard's face. He raised his hand and shot a fireball. The guard let out a cry and fell to the ground as the smell of burnt flesh filled the hallway. "I'm done playing games." Fire could only think of how everyone hated him, constantly fighting psychopaths, not getting any thanks, being blamed for his best friends death, being called a monster, and worst of all... the person he cared about most hated him. The White Fang was going to burn along with every last member. They had taken almost everything from him in an instant. He continued to walk down random hallways, kicking down every door he passed. Fire tortured any guards he found and killed them after he got all the info he could. He felt nothing right now, he had endured so much pain he couldn't feel anymore. He kept walking and eventually found a guard who was able to show him were the lab was. He slid a key card through a slot in the door and looked back towards Fire. "T-There. Now please don't hurt me."

"Of course not." Then Fire smashed his head into the wall next to him, killing the guard. "There, a painless death." Fire looked through the room and didn't find anything worth wild. It had been stupid of him to even think for a second that the White Fang would put a cloning machine in a base as small and unsecured as this one. Fire punched the wall and fell to his knees. He was going to have to keep looking, but were? This was one of many bases the White Fang had hidden and if he went to another one he might find Adam and if he did it was almost certain that he would get killed. What a waste of time. At least he managed to take out a base, even if it was only for storage purposes. Fire had continued searching for bases for the next few days, not finding anything. He had gotten careless at one of the five he had managed to find and a guard got lucky and stabbed him a few times. Fire took out the base and dragged himself to a hospital and collapsed in front of it. The dream started to fade and the last thing he saw was blurry images of people running towards him.

Fire woke up to Blake calling his name and he sat up. "Ugh, how long was I out?"

"A few minutes. You had me worried, you just suddenly collapsed onto the floor."

"You say that a little too calmly."

Blake shrugged. "You've been through worse, I was worried that you had finally snapped though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you have been gone through a lot these last couple of weeks."

"Whatever." Fire reached for a cigarette and his pockets were empty. He looked at Blake and held out his hand with a fireball in the other. Blake sighed and handed him the box she had taken from him. "You really should stop smoking. It's not good for you and you're only 15... well technically. You probably only four months old since you were cloned and all."

"Don't care. I' a hunter and that means I count as a twenty one year old by law so I can drink and smoke as much as I want." Fire let out a puff of smoke and looked at Blake's pleading eyes. He sighed and put out his cigarette. "Fine, but only for today." Blake smiled and gave him a hug, hoping Fire didn't notice she had just stolen his cigarettes again. Fire decided to ignore her stealing his cigarettes and returned the hug. He enjoyed Blake treating him like a little brother, even if it was annoying sometimes.

Fire had fallen asleep in class again and it was starting to get in Goodwitch's nerves. He seemed to only fall asleep in her class when she mentioned it around his other teachers. The worst part was that he was her best student! He never worked hard, he was always slacking off, didn't turn in anything on time, but because he could easily beat most the students he spared with and since he passed all his test he had an A in her class. It drove her insane! Discipline and hard work was the only way to become a proper hunter, yet here the laziest person ever is and he can easily beat anyone! Their were a few exceptions though. Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren could beat him, but everyone else seemed to either get thrown off by his tricks, or completely overwhelmed by his brute strength. The only students he hadn't fought yet were Ruby and Weiss. Goodwitch knew that if Fire and Weiss fought someone would get hurt and because of Ruby's feelings about Fire at the moment she might try to kill him. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. She mumbled something under her breath and decided to risk it. "Firestarter, you will be fighting Miss Shnee today." Fire opened one eye and looked at Goodwitch. "Usual wager?" Fire and Goodwitch had the same usual wager as every other teacher Fire had. If he could best them he didn't have to were the school uniform. He always bested all his teachers so he had never once worn his uniform. He had a knack for history and seemed to enjoy it so Oobleck lost many wagers, Fire new a lot about Grimm from pure experience and could easily best any of Port's stories, and he always beat any student Goodwitch put her wager on except a few. Even when Fire lost he would trick the educators or just black mail them so he would end up winning by default. Goodwitch sighed. "Fine, just don't burn down the stage this time." Fire smiled and walked up the stage. He saw Weiss and his expression changed. All the pain he had been hiding rushed to the surface. He had no expression on his face and his eyes looked weary and were half opened, but if Weiss looked closely she could see a deep pain. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and stood there, staring at Weiss, waiting for her to attack.

Fire got bored of waiting after a few minutes and decided to provoke her. "Hey Weiss! Five ancient sages of b****dom all gathered one day on the peaks of Mount B**** to proclaim your birth and a hundred years later, when all the b**** stars were aligned, you were born and made everyone's life a living hell because YOU ARE A B****!" (can you believe that this was a RWBY meme on the internet talking about Weiss?). Weiss' face turned red as some student's started laughing and she charged Fire. He sighed and stood there as a small blue flame appeared in front of him as he waited for Weiss to attack. Weiss jumped from glyph to glyph and was right above him, upside down on another glyph. It shot her at Fire like a cannon ball and Weiss stuck out her rapier and prepared to strike him. Right when she was about to hit him the blue flame expanded and took the blow, sending Weiss went flying backwards. She looked back at Fire and the blue flame was small again and Fire was tapping his foot impatiently Weiss got frustrated and she got up and ran towards him again. As she ran tentacles of blue flame burst from the ground around her, trying to hit her. She cut through them one by one and made it to Fire. She swung in every direction but his blue flames easily blocked every attack. Sparks flew everywhere as she continued her attack. She was about to swing again until a blue flame wrapped around her weapon and slowly got her arm until the tip was right in front of her as it began to morph, forming a snake. It hissed and Weiss panicked. How did Fire know about her fear of snakes!? The flames let her go and all of them slowly moved under Fire and began to push him up into the air as it began forming into a gigantic snake. The snake slowly lowered him in front of Weiss until they were face to face. Blue snakes started racing across him as they came out of his hands and slowly covered Weiss. Fire looked at her in the eyes and frowned. "Boo." Weiss lost it and ran off the stage, screaming and trying to get the snakes of her. Good thing his blue flames didn't burn her or he would've been in a lot of trouble. Fire was actually surprised that they didn't seem to burn anything unless he wanted them too, it was cool but didn't make any sense. Goodwitch sighed. "Fire wins by forfeit... as usual. " Fire walked off the stage as his flames disappeared, what a waste of his time. That wasn't even a fight, it was a joke. As Fire walked past Weiss' desk he opened his mouth as a blue snake came out and she nearly threw up as Fire tried to hold back a laugh. He sat back down next to Blake as she glared at him. "What?"

"That was uncalled for and just plain mean. You took advantage of her fears and could have traumatized her!"

"Yeah, but I didn't. Besides, she takes advantage of my fear of snowmen all the time! She uses her Dust crap to make them in the dorm when I'm sleeping! Do you know what it's like to wake up to a room filled with snowmen? It's scary, really really scary."

"You still shouldn't have done it despite what she's done to you! Revenge doesn't solve anything!"

Fire crossed his arms and frowned. "If you woke up to a room filled with spiders you would agree with me."

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Whatever. Who knows, you might wake up and you'll be covered with them one day." Blake shivered. Fire was one of the few people that knew about her fear of spiders. One had gotten in their dorm once and she had a heart attack. Fire simply lit it on fire and turned it to ashes, but couldn't help but tease her about it afterwards. One time he had bought a ton of fake spiders and dumped them on her when she was sleeping. She shuddered at the thought of that memory.

The next day Fire was walking with Blake and Jaune to go to the cafeteria and Jaune noticed he had tipped his hat down so they couldn't see his face. "Um, are you okay Fire?"

"Um, I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been pretty quiet and isn't it hard to see with your hat covering your eyes."

"N-No. I'm fine."

Jaune was suspicous now. Fire only studdered when he was lying. "What are you hiding?"

Fire stiffened. "N-Nothing at all, I swear." Jaune reached over and took his hat off and Fire quickly put his hand over his left eye and started to rub it. "Ow, I think I got something in my eye." Jaune narrowed his eyes and Fire sighed and removed his hand, revealing a black eye. "Whoa, what happened?!"

Blake sighed. "It was Marco, wasn't it?"

Fire gulped and shook his head. "No, why would you say that? Marco has't been bullying me, don't be ridiculous! I was fighting a... snowman."

"A snowman?"

"Y-Yeah, a Grimm robot White Fang demon possessed snowman." Blake kept staring at him. Marco was in his fourth year of attending Beacon and was incredibly strong. For some reason he loved to bully Fire and Garnet and ever since Garnet passed away he had been targeting Fire. One time they both had gotten sick of it and Fire and Garnet tried to fight back. Marco easily took down both of them without getting so much of a scratch. Yang saw Garnet and Fire's injuries and tried to fight him but he took her out within seconds. He wasn't even one of the strongest students either! He had left them alone around the time Garnet's funeral, but he seemed to be back to his old tricks though. Jaune knew he was lying and started to get angry. "If Marco's bullying you we can take care of it. I now what it's like to be bullied Fire. I know it sucks to ask your friends for help with this kind of stuff but we can help."

"I told you, Marco isn't bullying me so drop it." Fire walked ahead of them and didn't say anything for the rest of the day... at least until he ran into Marco after dinner on the way back to his dorm.

Woo another chapter :D. Hopefully this clears up some things. As always, Camp Fire out.


	17. Setting Up The Plot For Later

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. My internet was down for a week and I had to go to the doctors and stuff like that. I'll try to make this chapter longer than they usually are to make up for not working at all. Anyways, on with the show... book fan fiction thingy.

**Setting Up The Plot For Later**

Fire was walking down the hall on his way back to his dorm and had just finished eating dinner and was stuffed. He had gone early to avoid Jaune and Blake's questioning and was deep in thought about the images he had saw when he passed out yesterday. Were they real or just a dream? Fire's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into somebody. "Hey watch ou- ohhh hey Marco." Fire said meekly as Marco turned around. Marco had black, messy hair and had black wolf ears. He was wearing a black trench coat that was red on the inside and jeans with a chain coming out of the pocket and was connected to a belt loop. He was also wearing sunglasses and his red eyes glowed behind them whenever he was mad, like they were now. His frown became a smile after he saw it was Fire who had bumped into him. "Oh, don't worry about it buddy." Marco punched him in the stomach and Fire fell over, clenching his stomach. Marco began to walk away as if nothing had happened and as he passed Fire he kicked him in the stomach and kept walking. "Ow." Fire got up to his feet and looked around, thankfully no one had seen that. Fire let out a sigh of relief and continued towards his dorm, trying not to throw up. Getting kicked in the stomach when you just finished a huge meal wasn't the best thing for his health at the moment. When he arrived he checked to make sure no one was there. He fell over on to his bed and let out a groan. Marco was going to get his one day, but until then Fire was going to have to live with his constant bullying. Is this what Jaune felt like when Cardin had been bullying him? Blake and Ruby walked in and seemed to be talking about something and saw the condition Fire was in. He looked a little green and looked like he was about to throw up. Ruby turned to walk out the door to avoid him, but Blake grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. "Could you give him a break for once? he's in more pain than he lets on and you ignoring him isn't helping." Ruby grumbled something and climbed onto her bed and started doing her homework. She usually did it at the last second with Yang, but she was willing to do anything to avoid talking to Fire. Blake walked over to him and looked down at him. "You okay?" Fire looked up at her. "Yes, I'm completely fine." Blake was about to say something until Fire ran to the trash can and threw up. "I'm assuming you're trying to take Jaune's title of 'Vomit Boy'." Fire stopped throwing up and turned to face Blake. "No, you're just really ugly." Right when he finished insulting Blake he turned green again and continued to throw up. Blake decided to leave him alone for now. "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want to come Fire?" At the mention of food Fire felt even worse and threw up some more. Blake sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Fire alone with Ruby (the person that hated him most at the moment) as he continued throwing up. Serves him right for using Weiss' fear of snakes against her.

After a while Fire had stopped throwing up and stumbled back over to his bed and fell over. He reached in between the wall and the mattress, pulling out a bottle and he began to drink from it. It wasn't his usual Cherry Cola and Ruby looked closer at the label. It was called "Red Demon". She had heard that name before, it was a really strong sort of rum that even Yang couldn't drink without getting drunk out of her mind. Only people that were really depressed drank it, it was used more to numb yourself than to drink. Fire finished off the bottle and belched and placed it back in his hiding spot and rolled over to face the wall as he fell asleep. Weird, Fire was usually the last one to fall asleep and the first to wake up. Sometimes he didn't even sleep, whether he had school tomorrow or not. Ruby remembered all the times Weiss would yell at him for not going to bed earlier and sleeping in his normal clothes. Fire said it was in case they were attacked, but everyone knew it was because he didn't want to get caught in the middle of changing since everyone in his dorm was a girl. Ruby thoughts were interrupted by Fire tossing and turning, he seemed to be having another nightmare, just like he always did. After a while it got annoying and Ruby threw a pillow at him. His eyes shot open and he grabbed it in midair as his fist caught on fire. The pillow turned to ash in Fire's hands and he put out his flames. "Sorry. It's a reflex. I'll buy you a new pillow tomorrow." Ruby just glared at him and he rubbed the back of his head. "Good talk." Fire laid back down and went back to sleep as Ruby continued to glare at him. Because of him she had to make a new Crescent Rose from scratch, she had nightmares all the tie, and her twin brother had died... yet she felt more empty than mad. She just wanted Garnet back, but that wasn't possible and that made her angry. A lot of things that Adam had done had made her angry and she had took it all out on Fire and she blamed him. Maybe she should try to make up with him. He had apologized and wasn't angry at her even after all the things she had done to him. In fact, part of her ached every time she saw him and wanted nothing more than to have things the way they used to be. Him annoying her, making her laugh, and the the movie nights they had. She sighed and looked over at him as he continued to snore silently. Maybe it was time to end all this before he snapped. Ruby set aside her homework and yawned, she'd deal with it tomorrow.

The next day Fire had woken up early, it was Saturday and he wanted to make sure it wasn't ruined by him running into Yang or Ruby. He grabbed some linen of his dresser and was about to grab the doorknob until Blake saw what he was doing. "Were are you going?"

Fire jumped and spun around. "God, don't do that! I was going to go out and enjoy my weekend."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "At four in the morning?"

"Okay, I really want to avoid the others. I prefer to not hear why I'm a monster and getting dirty looks all the time."

Blake sighed and closed her book. "I'm coming with you."

"What? No, I need some time to myself!"

"Too bad. Every time you go out to have "time to yourself" something crazy happens."

"Name one time."

"The docks, when you and Jaune went grocery shopping, when you went for a walk, and the time you-"

"Okay I get it! Let's just go already." Fire hung his head in defeat as he followed Blake out the door.

A few hours later Fire has found himself in a bookstore. He was heading to a weapons shop to finally buy himself an awesome sword or something until they had passes a bookstore and Blake dragged him inside. He needed to find her a new hobby. Fire decided he might as well grab a weapons magazine while Blake looked through everything, he was probably going to be here for a while. After an hour two people walked into the store, one had blue spiky hair and brown eyes, and the other was a girl with red eyes and green hair that went to her shoulders except for two long strands that reached her waist. Fire tried to ignore them, but they were really annoying. The girl kept asking the owner if he had certain books while the boy kept slamming his books close. The boy with blue hair was wearing a blue and black jacket, jeans and black shoes, while the girl wore almost nothing. She had a white shirt that exposed her waist ans the middle was cut out and was green at the bottom of the opening. She also had a band around her upper arm and white pants. Fire finally snapped after a few minutes of this. "Will you both be quiet! God, your both giving me a headache." The boy and girl turned to him and the boys eyes narrowed. He started to approach Fire until the girls eyes widened and she grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Don't you know who that is you idiot!" She hissed. "Um, no."

"He's that guy from the rumors we've been hearing! The kid that everyone is calling the "Big Bad Wolf". The kid that beat Cinder, killed over a hundred guards, and took out a ton of our bases in only two days!" She was now whisper screaming in the boys ear and he finally decided to leave the boy alone, the Big Bad Wolf his a**. They walked out of the store, but the boy was still glaring at Fire on the way out. _"The Big Bad Wolf huh? Has a nice ring to it." _Fire was glad he had super hearing, now he knew that the White Fang was scared of him, this would be useful later on. "Wow, thanks kid. Things might have gotten pretty ugly if you didn't show up."

"Don't mention it."

"Tell you what, I'll let you and the girl you came in with have as many books as you want for free. I'll be closing this store in a few days anyways." Fire was about to object until Blake placed a hand over his mouth and placed almost every book in the store on the counter. Blake retracted her hand from him after a few seconds and glared at him. "Were you licking my hand?!" Fire hesitated for a minute. "Maybe."

"Gross!" Blake wiped her hand off on Fire's back and noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"Why do you act so... different whenever I'm around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm not around your quiet, moody, and all mysterious, but when I'm around you act like an actual person."

"Moody?!"

"See! The Blake everyone else knows wouldn't have responded like that."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you act the same way. When I'm not around you act like an emo kid."

"Whatever, just pretend I didn't say anything."

After hauling all the books back to Beacon and putting them in their dorm. Blake had left to go do something and had left Fire by himself and he was grumbling about not being able to get himself a weapon. It was bad enough that Blake wouldn't let him leave campus by himself, but now he had to do what she wanted to. He was about to leave until Jaune had walked in with a red box with Ruby's emblem on it. "What's that?"

"Ruby's new scythe, some of the guys in te armory called me down since they couldn't find Ruby or Yang."

"Do you think I could maybe look at it?" Fire said hopefully, sure a scythe wasn't a weapon but it still looked cool.

"No, Ruby specifically told me to never ever let you touch her "Sweetheart". Not since what happened with Adam."

"Aw come on, you can trust me." Fire said with a sly grin.

"Nope, nu-uh, not happening. If I let you even look at this scythe it'll be pointed at me instead of Grimm."

"Nobody will know, come on Jaune, give in to the peer pressure. All the cool kids are doing it."

"Very funny. My answer is still no, and if you keep asking me I'll have Weiss fill your dorm with snowmen."

Fire crossed his arms. "You're no fun." Jaune sighed and handed him the box. "Your funeral." Fire tore the box open and had the scythe unfold, loging it in the ground. "This is so cool!"

"Holy shit dude! I didn't think you were going to touch it! Ruby's going to decapitate you!"

"Hey, I thought you said this one was new? Why does it look exactly the same as the last one?"

"Because it is the last one in a sense. They used the melted metal to make the new Crescent Rose by poring it into casts and stuff."

"...You don't know do you?"

"Yeah I don't."

"Well there's only one thing to do now! To the simulator!"

A few minutes later Ruby walked into the dorm to get her board game and had retrieved it from under her bed. She was about to leave until she saw a red box that was ripped to pieces on the floor. She picked up one of the pieces and saw her emblem on it. She dropped the board game and ran out of the room, using her semblance. If Jaune had done what she thought he had done, he was going to pay! She ran faster as the thought of Fire using her "baby" to open bottles of Cola ran through her mind.

Ugh, finally! I've had this chapter halfway done and then my wifi is gone for a week, then I got writers block! Why is life so hard (cuz my life is so hard)?! Anyways, Camp Fire out.


	18. The Big Bad Wolf Pt 1

**The Big Bad Wolf Pt. 1**

Jaune had helped Fire with a lot of questionable things, but this took the cake. He had helped him flood the bathroom, fill Cardin's armor with fire ants and even replaced Ozpin's coffee with syrup. Now he was helping him test his best friend's weapon, which he had swore to keep away from him. When she found them... Jaune gulped and looked over at Fire who was spinning the gigantic scythe. He had helped Fire with those other things because he thought it was hilarious and because being the "hero" got tiring every once in a while, but now he was betraying his best friend! "Hurry up with the controls Jaune! Who knows when Ruby will find what we're up too!"

"You mean what you're up too!"

"Sorry Jaune, you're my accomplice, my partner in crime." Jaune was about to object until he heard the intercom come on and Goodwitch's voice filled the room. "All students please report to the auditorium." Fire folded up the scythe and crossed his arms. "How come nothing's been going my way lately?" Jaune let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the simulator with Fire close behind. When they finally arrived the whole school seemed to be there and the students were talking among themselves until Ozpin tapped on the microphone that placed in front of him. "Ahem. As you all know, the tournament has been cancelled because of certain... events." Everyone except Team JNPR and Blake turned to Fire and gave him a dirty look. "Oh come on! How was all of that my fault!"

"Well maybe if you let the police handle it!"

"Or if you didn't disappear!"

"Maybe if you didn't even fight Adam in the first place!"

"Yeah! If you had avoided him he wouldn't have used your body to kill Garnet and beat everyone to an inch of their life!"

"Yeah, freak! What do you have to say about that!" Everyone had started booing and calling him a freak until Goodwitch told them all to be quiet as calmly as possible, but her anger still showed through. Fire was trying to avoid the dirty looks he was getting by looking at the ground. Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it. "Are you okay?" Fire responded by pushing his hand off his shoulder, still not looking up. "I'm fine." Ozpin cleared his throat and began to speak again. "We will have to redetermine who will be selected. You will fight everyone in your year until only five teams remain, those teams will then be broken making one on one fights to see how your individual skills are. The people you fight in the one on ones can be from any year, so be prepared. First up..." Fire stopped paying attention after that, going into deep thought. He fought with his team when he needed to, unfortunately he forgot to return Ruby's scythe and she didn't have time to ask him about it. She had been forced to use another scythe that was close enough to her weapon, but she hated the feel and color of it. In fact Fire forgot he even had it because it was hidden under the hoodie Blake had bought him since the weather had gotten colder. It was a black hoodie with a grey wolf on the back that had flames were it's eyes should have been. Blake had told him the design as inspired by him because his daughter was a huge fan. Fire shrugged off the thought as he returned to reality. Ozpin had just announced the one on ones would be starting and Fire was the first one up. After watching a few fights Fire's name was called and Fire had a heart attack when he heard the second name. "Marco Sable." Fire sighed, just his luck.

He walked down into the sand covered training area and stood on the opposite side as Marco. Marco had a crooked smile on his face and pretended to cut his head off with his finger. Fire shuddered, but stood his ground. Marco unsheathed his two sabers and charged Fire. Fire threw fireballs at him, but he merely sliced through them with his blades as he continued to come closer. Marco was about to swing his sabers until he noticed blue flames coming from Fire's left eye. Before Marco could figure out what they meant a giant snake wrapped around him. Marco was about to stab the snake, but saw that only the hilt remained. "You probably shouldn't try to cut through fire, especially when it's hot enough to melt metal." Marco smirked. "Wow, I'm impressed. Who knew a monster could learn knew tricks?" Fire flinched and his flames faltered, just the opening Marco was looking for. He escaped the flames and punched Fire in the face and kneed him in the stomach. He staggered back, but Marco grabbed his shirt and repeatedly punched him in the face. Fire grabbed his arm and tried to push it back, but Marco kept swinging like nothing was there. As Marco swung again Fire opened his mouth and sent out flames, burning his hands. Marco's face filled with rage and he grabbed Fire and threw him into a wall. Fire coughed up some blood but tried to hide it so he wouldn't be forced to stop fighting, he needed to beat Marco or he would continue to get bullied by him. Fire launched himself of the wall and shot a trail of flames out of his feet to propel him forward, causing him to headbutt Marco's stomach. Marco got pushed back a little, but stood his ground and grabbed Fire's head. He threw him into the floor and as he tried to get up Marco stepped on his head. Fire could barely move as Marco leaned down next to him, he wasn't done with him yet. "You know that girl you're always with, the one with the bow? She's pretty cute, it'd be a shame if she were alone and somebody a thousand times stronger than her showed up and..." Fire grabbed Marco's throat and lifted him into the air as he got up. White flames had started to cover his body and his eyes had turned yellow, and more wolf like. He saw the fear in Marco's eyes as he gasped for air and smiled, showing off his teeth which had become slightly sharper. Fire squeezed his neck a little harder as his claws dug into it, causing blood to drip down his hands and Marco's neck. His white flames started to form a tail as he threw Marco into the floor. He reeled back his fist and punched Marco square in the face, breaking his nose. He let Marco get back up as he clenched his nose in his hands and got ready to charge Fire again. He ran towards him and tried to punch him, but Fire had caught it and his white flames slowly burned away at Marco's flesh. Marco screamed in pain and Fire kicked him sending him flying back. Marco looked down at his hand and saw that nothing was left but the bone and he screamed in horror. He tried to punch him with his other arm but Fire grabbed it and ripped it off. Marco fell to his knees and Fire placed a foot on his chest and grabbed Marco's head with both of his hands. Marco realized what he was doing and began to panic. "Please! Please! I'm sorry!" Fire gave him a toothy grin. "Don't worry about it buddy. I wouldn't want you losing your head over it." Fire pulled upwards and there was the sound of tearing flesh. Everyone screamed and some of them threw up as Fire tossed it from one hand to the other like it was a basketball. He threw the head aside and shot flames at the body, turning it to ash. After he had finished his eyes had gone back to their usual blue and his flames dissipated. His teeth and claws had disappeared as well. Fire's head was pounding and he was trying to recall what had happened. He looked around and saw everyone's faces and the teachers running towards him. Then he looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. Flashes of what had happened filled his mind as the gruesome scene came back to him. Did he really just... Marco was a d*** but he didn't deserve... Fire panicked as the teachers came closer and ran for the door. He was about to reach it until it glowed a purple light and it slammed closed, he kept running though and smashed through it as his flames covered him. He jumped up and turned himself into a human fireball, flinging himself away from Beacon and into the grey clouds that had been forming.

_"That couldn't have happened! There was no way!"_ Fire couldn't comprehend what had just occurred as he "flew" further from his home. He couldn't have really killed an innocent human being. He would be wanted for murder he couldn't go home, and worst of all... they were right. He really was a monster. He had to be dreaming. _"You're not dreaming."_ Grim had answered. _"No, this can't be happening! I'm not a monster!... Am I?"_

_"Calm down. You didn't have control over that."_

_"That doesn't change the fact that I did it!"_

_"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault."_

_"Yeah, well a lot of things that I've done recently "haven't been my fault" or "I had no control over"! Wake up Grim! I'm a monster! I murdered someone!"_

_"..."_

_"Got nothing to say now huh!? You're just like Ozpin! Always pretending like you know everything! Well for once I don't need your "advice"! So shut the f*** up!"_ Grim was about to respond until there was a flash and Fire got nailed with a lightning bolt. Fire screamed out in pain as he hurtled towards the ground. He landed in an alley somewhere in lower Vale. _"F***! Just my luck huh!? Keep on throwing everything you have at me! You've never let up before!" _Fire reached up at his head to make sure his hat was intact and saw it was missing. "Shit!" He looked over to his right and saw his hat had a hole punched through it and that the rim was torn up. Fire picked it up and stared at it as tears filled his eyes. "See, I was right all along." Fire spun around to see a figure leaning against a wall. Fire threw a fireball at him out of rage and it went right through him. "You can't hurt figments of your imagination."

"Who are you!?" The figure smirked and pulled back his hoodie. "G-Garnet? But you're dead!"

"I told you. I'm not real, but even if I'm not dosen't mean I wasn't right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your a monster, you didn't belong there. All you would have done is hurt everyone you cared about. Just like I said you would."

"F*** you! Sure I screwed up, but I did a lot of good while I was there!"

"Like what? Pull pranks, go on wild goose chases, end up in the infirmary, hurting my sisters, getting me killed? Yeah, that's a lot of good you did there." Fire stood there glaring at him and Garnet smiled. "Told you so." Garnet then slowly disappeared and left Fire standing there, alone. It started to drizzle and Fire flipped up his hood. _"What now?" _Fire frowned at Arthur's question. "We start over. We need a new name and then we need to move away."

_"That's it? You're just giving up?"_

Fire took out a cigarette and lit it. "Yup, I'm done. No more being huntsmen, no more Beacon... no more fire powers."

_"What!? But you were named after your powers! And why stop using them!? They're your weapon!"_

"I used those powers to kill someone, plus they'd give me away. Besides, I need a new name anyways." Then Fire realized he still had Ruby's scythe. "As for a weapon, we still have Ruby's scythe."

_"Fine. As for a new name..."_

Fire thought for a moment. The memory of Blake giving him his hoodie flashed in his head. "How about Gray... Gray Wolf."

_"Really? That's what you're going with?... Well at least it sounds kinda cool. Firestarter Gray Wolf... it;s kind of growing on me."_ Fire didn't answer and kept walking, it was time to change his appearance before word got out. By the time he left the alley it had started poring.

He walked into the apartment Grim had gotten a while ago and pulled out his new and improved scythe. It was black now with a little bit of white and it became a flat, cartoony skull when it folded up know and if he touched it the eyes would light up. It also had two blades on top of it now that had a small gap in between them. The blades were also detachable so that the scythe could become a staff or a spear. He also allowed for the staff part of the scythe to become batons or gauntlets that held the blades in them. Fire or "Gray Wolf" had also dyed his hair black and figured out how to change his eyes yellow like they did when he went berserk. He also gained rings under his eyes from not sleeping lately He looked like he actually could be Blake's little brother now. Fire flinched at the thought of Blake. He pushed the memory aside and started packing his things, it was time to leave. He had just bought a train ticket to Remington and was planning on moving there, good thing he didn't really own anything. While putting everything into his backpack he turned on the TV and put on the news. "It's been a month since Shnee Co. owner Firestarter killed Marco Sabel. He is still at large, but has been inactive. We questioned his friends and teachers and they had this to say." The video changed to a reporter standing in front of Ruby and she was holding a microphone up to her face. "That jerk stole my scythe! Fire if you're watching this, you're a dead man! But besides that, Fire's a pretty nice guy." The video re-winded itself and Ruby's voice was cut out and replaced with what sounded like a middle aged man doing a horrible Ruby impression "What I mean to say is that Fire is Satan! He's going to kill us all!" Fire face palmed, what a dumba**. The video switched to Jaune. "Fire's never really done anything that bad. There must be a reason for what he did." The voice re-winded and the middle aged man was talking for Jaune now. "Um, I mean... SATAN!" Fire held back a laugh, however, his expression became grim as the video switched to Blake. She had rings under her eyes like Fire did and her voice sounded horse. "I saw Fire as my little brother, and we treated each other as siblings... and I miss him. Fire if you're watching this, please come home." Blake looked like she was about to cry. "Blake wai-" Fire stopped himself, realizing he was talking to a TV. The news reporter returned. "You heard it from them first folks, Satan. April O'Neil, signing off. Back to you Zone-Tan!" Fire had almost finished packing until he came across his final item, his red hat. Fire stared at it for a while and decided what he should do with it.

Blake was sitting in her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. She missed Fire so much. She hoped that he was okay... but what happened at the tryouts for the tournament... Blake tried not to think about it, that's not how she wanted to remember him. She looked over at his mattress and remembered when he had told her how ruby had chopped it in half. She smiled as she remembered all the pranks he had pulled on everyone. She sighed and reached for her book. She was about to open it until she remembered the time he had read a whole page of it out loud in class. Ninjas Of Love probably wasn't the best thing to leave out in the open that day. She was snapped out of her daydreaming by a knock on the door. Blake opened it and looked around and noticed a small box on the floor. She picked it up and had a sticky note attached to it. "I'm sorry, but I can't come back. Garnet was right." Blake opened the box and held a hand up to her mouth as her eyes started to fill with tears. She picked up the familiar checker board hat.

OMG I'M CRYING QQ. RIP Marco, just kidding. The feels are so real! Just kidding, f*** Marco. Anyways, I'm probably going to change the rating for the story to M since it's gotten so gory lately, but I hoped you enjoyed part 1 of Fire (or Gray Wolf) trying to rebuild his life. Don't worry it's all part of the master plan (HURRAH for planning). Camp Fire out ;D


	19. The Big Bad Wolf Pt 2

**The Big Bad Wolf Pt. 2**

Fire had just bought his train ticket to Remington and was leaning against a pillar with a cigarette in his mouth. He was extremely tired, he hadn't slept in six days but just couldn't get himself to sleep. He had rings under his eyes now and he was hoping that he could get some sleep on the train. When the train arrived Fire had found himself a sleep and leaned back. After the train started moving he began to drift off until someone sat down next to him. "Oh sorry. Is this seat taken?" Fire shook his head and the boy sat down next to him. The boy had long messy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a Beowolf on it. He seemed to be fifteen like Fire technically was. Fire started to drift off again. "Nice weather we're having huh?"_  
_

"What are you talking about? It's been nothing but rain these last couple of days!"

"Oh, has it?" With the conversation seemingly ended Fire began to drift off again. "Hi I'm Andrew!" The boy extended his hand and Fire glared at him, but excepted his handshake. "So why are you heading to Remington...?" Fire saw that he was looking for a name. He sighed, his life really did suck a**. "My name's Gray, Gray Wolf."

"Well then Gray, why are you going to Remington?"

"Things have gotten a little... out of control in Vale. I just don't want to get caught in the middle of it all." That was half the reason in a sense.

"Well I'm going to see my adopted sister, Wendy. My classes at Signal Academy have ended for a little so I thought I'd go see her." Fire had flinched at the word sister and Andrew saw the pain filling his eyes. "I hope you don't mind me asking but... do you have a sister or any other family here?"

"I'm an... orphan." Yeah, lets go with that. Fire continued. "The only family I ever had was my sister, she was always around to help me out but..." Andrew nodded to show he understood and there was a silence for the next couple of minutes. "Sooo, are you a hunter?" Fire sighed, he just wanted to sleep.

"I was."

"What do you mean you were?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well do you have a weapon at least?" Fire removed the cartoony skull that was hanging from his side and it's eyes glowed as he held it. "It unfolds into a scythe, but the scythe can also become a spear, batons, a staff, and gauntlets with giant blades coming out of them."

"A little overkill isn't it?" Fire didn't answer and hung it on his side. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Andrew mumbled under his breathe and Fire pretended not to hear what he had just said. After a few more awkward conversations Fire had finally made it to Remington. Now he knew how Ren felt with Nora constantly talking his ear off, how did he stay sane!? Fire stepped off the train with Andrew close behind, still chatting his ear off. Fire took a deep breath, remembering the last time he was here. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fight giant Beowolves this time. He continued his journey to the hotel he had stayed at with Ruby a few months ago and Andrew followed close behind, still rambling about random topics. Fire could care less about what he was saying until Andrew brought up the recent news. "So have you heard about what happened to that guy Firestarter? You know the guy that everyone's calling "The Big Bad Wolf"? The guy must be a phsyco, killing a human being like that." Andrew shuddered. "Don't even get me started on what he did to that Sable guy."

"R-Really? What did he do?"

"YOu haven't heard about it yet? It's all over the news! He ripped the guys arm and head off! He even burned away everything on his hand except for the bone, then he burned the body and left the head in tact. It was pretty gruesome."

"Why do you think he did?"

"Maybe he was crazy or something? There are some rumors saying Marco had said he was going to... do things... to his sister." Fire clenched his teeth and kept walking.

They eventually made it to the hotel and Fire handed the owner the linen for rent while Andrew fumbled around in his backpack for his wallet. hopefully he forgot it and would leave, then Fire could finally have some peace and quiet. His hopes of being left alone were destroyed as Andrew retrieved the wallet, and even worse is that he got the room next to his. _"Why me?" _Fire sighed and walked towards his room with Andrew behind him, blabbing on about something else.

Meanwhile at Beacon Blake was walking back to her dorm with everyone else. They were planning to try and figure out what the White Fang was planning and Blake was supposed to go with Sun to a White Fang meeting. She had also asked Yang to check with her "sources" about Fire. She was going to see him later on in the night for info on Torchwick anyways. They had just finished preparing until Ruby pulled her off to the side. "Blake are you sure you can do this? You've been acting... strange lately. You've barely slept, almost never eat, and you've been more distant from the team than usual."

"I'm fine."

"Blake tell me what's wrong, please."

"It's none of your business now leave me alone." Blake tried to walk past Ruby but she grabbed her arm. "I'm your friend and your leader, it's my job to know." Blake was about to respond until she heard a knock on the window next to her. She turned to see Sun and Neptune standing outside the window. Sun smiled and pushed the window open as he walked in. "What are you doing here Sun?"

"Well I heard you guys were going to gather some info on the White Fang, so me and Nep decided to tag along."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Fire was right, you guys do need to grow up! What do you think this is? A game! You could die and so could we if we're not careful, yet all of you act like children! Garnet's dead, Fire thinks he's a monster thanks to most of you all telling him he was and that Garnet's death was his fault, and to top it all off the White Fang have an army at their finger tips!" Blake calmed herself down and looked back towards her teammates. "If you aren't going to be serious then don't come. If any of us get caught who knows what will happen, and without Fire our chances of fighting Adam off are slim. So stop acting like this is a game." With that Blake walked out the door of her dorm and towards Beacon's main doors. As she stepped onto a Dustplane she pulled out the red hat she had under her jacket and stared at it. "Were are you?" She hear a buzz that signaled the plane was landing and she got to her feet and headed for were the White Fang meeting was supposed to happen, hopefully she wouldn't miss it.

After Blake finally made it to her destination she put on a White Fang mask she had brought with her and turned off her scroll, the others had been calling her non-stop. She entered the room with all the other White Fang recruits. The room was divided into two sections, one half was the recruits and the other was actual members of the White Fang. Blake turned towards the stage in front of her as Roman walked onto the stage and stood in front of a sheet that was covering something that was huge. The new recruits started booing after noticing that he was human and Roman bowed saying "Thank you." Roman smiled, grabbed a microphone and tapped it a couple times. "Hello? Is this thing on? Okay, now that I have your attention, I bet you're all wondering why a filthy human is here? Well that's because the White Fang hired my help. Why you ask? Well that's simple really, it's because we have a common enemy. The ones that branded you as animals, monsters. The ones that do nothing but seek power. The cops, the mayors, the rich racists in their mansions but the biggest a** of them all is the government They lie, cheat, steal and make more faunus' lives horrible than anyone to ever live! They're the ones that branded you as scum, outsiders. The ones that go through all the trouble of keeping you from having equality. So do you know what we're gonna do about it?" Roman stopped pacing in front of the sheet as it fell away, revealing an enormous robot. "We're gonna take the fight to them! Our good friend Shnee Co. left a few of these babies lying around in a top secret , high security base in the dessert. We managed to get a few before they hit the shelves. Now, myself and a few others are going to Remington in a few days, why you ask? Well it's because a few government officials will be staying there, and word on the streets is that's were "The Big Bad Wolf" has moved to. So, without further ado, here's the leader of our operation for the moment, Cinder!" Cinder walked up onto the stage along with Emerald and Mercury at her side. Blake's eyes widened at what she had just heard, but who was the "Big Bad Wolf"? She had to warn the others before the robots left for Remington! Blake ran out of the warehouse and towards the train station as she dialed Yang's number.

Meanwhile, at a club in the lower parts of Vale, Yang was approaching the bar with Neptune close behind. She had been thinking about what Blake had said earlier. _"Fire was right, you do need to grow up! Thanks to most of you Fire thinks he's a monster! If you're not going to be serious then don't come."_ Yang shook her head, trying to snap out of it as she approached the owner of the club. He had short black hair and a beard. He was wearing a black vest over his white lng sleeve shirt, a red tie, black pants and black shoes. He was known as Junior an he knew almost everything there was to know. He was tapping his fingers on the counter and wiped some sweat from his brow. Whenever Yang was here she usually destroyed everything in sight and beat everyone to an inch of their life, hopefully she was in a good mood. "Hey Yang, I haven't seen you around here for a while. How are you doing?" Yang slammed her hands down on the counter and glared at him. "Cut the crap. I just want to know a few things. One of them is if you know were a wolf Faunus with fire powers is, he goes by the name Firestarter." Everyone gasped and turned towards her, but quickly turned away, trying to avoid looking at her. "Y-You mean the Big Bad Wolf?" Junior shuddered at the thought of **_him_**. Yang was confused now. "Who?" Junior's eyes widened in disbelief. "You haven't heard!? The Big Bad Wolf, aka Firestarter took out 9 White Fang bases in one night, burning them to the ground, and ripping every White Fang member he could find to pieces if he didn't already turn them to ash! A few people call it "The Night The Moon Burned" but most call it the Big Bad Wolf's feast. In fact I think he actually did eat a few people."

"There's no way Fire would ever kill!"

"Well he did and he did a number on the White Fang forces that are in Vale. Ever since that night everyone's afraid of his name."

"Any idea were he is?"

Junior sighed. "Word is he's in upper Vale, somewhere in the mountains. There are very few villages so far north, but he most likely went to Remington. That's were I would go considering it would take a good couple days to get up there and it takes a while for news to reach that far." Yang nodded and walked away. She got onto her motorcycle and Neptune sat on the back of it as Yang's scroll started ringing. "Hello?"

"It's me Blake."

"Oh hey Blake, I was just about to call you an-"

"We're going to Remington, get the others and head for the train station."

"But what about the White Fan-"

"I'll explain when you get there, and hurry." With that Blake hung up. Yang sighed and reved her bike as she sped towards were Ruby, Weiss and Sun were.

Hopefully the Big Bad Wolf isn't copyrighted buy TellTale or something. If it is I'm so screwed. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that they don't come out as much as they used to, I've been working on a little side project for when I end this "series" or whatever you wanna call it. Enjoy, Camp Fire out.


	20. The Big Bad Wolf Pt 3

**The Big Bad Wolf Pt. 3**

Fire was starting to get used to his new life in Remington. He had been living there for a few days now and had started to except the fact that God hated him. It was the same thing every day. Wake up, hang out with Andrew, eat lunch, spar with Andrew and his sister, hangout with Andrew and his sister, repeat. He had started to get used to Andrew's constant blabbing and had eventually met his sister, Wendy. Apparently Wendy was that fan girl he had met a while ago, in fact, her father was also the one that designed the hoodie he always wore. Fire had thanked all that was holy for her not being able to see through his disguise, who knew what Wendy would do when she entered fan girl mode. Wendy was his age as well and went to signal like Andrew, but she had been asked to go to the school in Remington and she had went to see if she was interested. Sh said no after attending for a week or two and was waiting for her train back home, and since Andrew was on vacation for a week he had come to visit her as a surprise. Andrew had said Wendy wasn't his relative by blood, but Fire never expected for them to be so different. Andrew was extremely talkative and a little oblivious, while Wendy acted like she was on a permanent sugar rush. Adam had black hair, Wendy had long hair that she had dyed pink. Andrew's eyes were green, Wendy's eyes looked like an orange explosion. Andrew wore "normal teen clothes" as Wendy put it, and Wendy wore torn up black jeans, a white shirt with her favorite band on the front, neon blue headphones around her neck and a neon pink hoodie. He didn't see how Wendy's clothes weren't "normal" but he decided not to question it. The only time they ever seemed to fight was when Wendy blasted dubstep and rock and roll songs that the band she liked made. Andrew hated the sound of it and would go insane when he listened to it for too long. The thing that Wendy couldn't stand about Andrew was that he was "ignorant to the Faunus racism" . Wendy was a Cat Faunus and was really big on the whole "equality for Faunus" stuff that the original White Fang leader stood for. Whenever she went on a rant in front of Andrew his obliviousness would kick in and he'd say something like "So?" or "That's not that big of an issue." Whenever he said something like that she would pretty much try to stab him with one of her kunai or throwing stars that she kept hidden in her hoodie and sleeves (one time a kunai had fallen out of her hair when she flipped it too, but she swore she stopped hiding them in her hair.) Fire had also notice that her tail (which was also dyed pink) would poof up if she got embarrassed or flustered. Fire had slowly grown to like them, but they would sometimes annoy him or ruin his mood all together by asking him about why he isn't a hunter anymore, why is he always so gloomy, why does he always wear his hoodie, were was his sister, why was he an orphan, how'd he get his scars, etc. Wendy would ask out of curiosity and because it bothered him and Andrew asked because he was... well Andrew. Recently Fire had been acting gloomy and mysterious (or a little bit like Blake in a way). Not talking about his past, looking distant and barely talked. He was currently in a game of cards with Andrew and was resisting the urge to smoke in Andrew's apartment. Andrew sighed and threw down what he had, wich wasn't very good. Fire threw down his cards to reveal a royal flush, winning him the game... again. "How are you so good at this game!?" Fire simply shrugged in response and took a sip from his water. "You just got bad luck."

"Oh my God! He speaks!" Andrew said jokingly, but Fire ignored the comment. "So, Gray." Fire sighed, he needed to get used to is new name. "I was wondering if you would like to come with us to Signal? I'm not going to ask you about your past, but you did say you used to be a hunter, why not try again? Who knows? We might get lucky and get accepted into Beacon and we can all form a team together!" Andrew was getting excited now. "Listen, Andrew. That's really cool of you to offer that, but I do't know if i can go back to being a hunter. Besides, the only way that we're getting into Beacon at our age is if we kill a Nevermore single handed or if we can stop the White Fang from committing a crime." Andrew sighed and went into a pout. "Well when you put it like that..." Fire felt bad now, he didn't mean to hurt Andrew's feelings and to point out that his hopes and dreams were stupid and that he should give up on them. Now that Fire thought about it he kind of did mean to put it like that. "Okay, fine. I'll think about it." Andrew smiled again and seemed to feel better. Fire was about to get up until Wendy had tackled him. "Yay! Gray's gonna come with us to Signal maybe!"

"How did you even get in here?"

"I am a kitty ninja!" Fire face palmed at the comment Wendy had just made, why did he have to deal with this? "And because my room is above Andrew's and you left the window open." Fire got up and contemplated if jumping out the window would kill him until he saw eight familiar faces outside the window. His eyes widened as he saw teams RWBY and JNPR. "Oh my God! It's team RWBY and JNPR!" Wendy squealed in delight. "Do you think they'll give me their autographs?!"

"I don't see why not." Andrew responded as he continued building a house of cards. Andrew peered out the window and smiled. "That one with the bow is kinda cute." Just as Andrew had finished Fire's scythe had smashed the table Andrew was sitting at. "Holy crap dude! What was that for!?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Fire said threw gritted teeth. Wendy rolled her eyes, but remembered that team RWBY and JNPR were outside her apartment building. She grabbed Fire by his hood and Andrew by the back of his shirt as she dragged them outside. "Hurry up! We might miss them!" Fire's eyes widened at the thought of seeing them again and started trying to break free of Wendy's grip. Andrew looked over at him and sighed. "Kung fu grip, there's no escape." Fire looked at Andrew with pleading eyes and he shook his head. "Not even the strongest person alive could pry these hands off us, just don't struggle and it'll end faster." Fire's shoulders slumped as he waited for the inevitable meeting with his friends.

Eventually Wendy had caught up to team RWBY and JNPR and was getting autographs from them as she continued geeking out. "This is so cool! I can't believe that I'm talking to _the_ team RWBY! You guys are so cool!" Then all of a sudden Neptune appeared out of nowhere. "You know, I'm pretty cool too. Would you like my autograph?"

"Ummm, no."

"What?! Why not!"

"Well because I don't think you're cool." Neptune was about to open his mouth again until Fire stepped in. "You do realize you're practically hitting on a fifteen year old right?"

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Wait, you were hitting on me? Ew!" Wendy punched him in his nether regions and Neptune fell to his knees. "Ow." Sun walked over and patted his shoulder. "That's what happens when you try to be too cool."

"Well anyways, what are you all doing here?" Wendy asked, clutching the signed notebook ti her stomach.

"I don't see how you have the right to kn-" Weiss began until Ruby interrupted her.

"We're here on a top secret mission!" Weiss face palmed, seeing that Wendy geeking out over her had gone to her head.

"Ruby you idiot."

"Wait, aren't you a weapon specialist or something, um, Ruby was it?" Andrew began.

"Um, yeah sort of."

"Well my friend here, Gray, has a pretty cool weapon if you ask me. I'm sure he'd be happy to show it to you." Fire glared at Andrew as everyone turned towards him, wanting to see said weapon. Andrew had gotten his revenge for Gray nearly cutting him in half, he thought as he watched him squirm. Fire sighed and took out the cartoony skull that hung at his side. It's eyes began glowing as he touched. He unfolded it into his scythe and everyone watched him turn it into it's different forms. When he finished he refolded it and placed it back at his side. "It's nothing much." As soon as he had finished he noticed his side felt lighter and saw that Ruby had taken his scythe and was geeking out over it. He held back a laugh, just like old times. Fire then flinched as his eyes filled with pain, remembering why he had left beacon and all the things Ruby had said to him. "Wow this scythe is so cool! I've never seen anything like it. Did you build it yourself or did you by it or did yo-?"

"A friend made it for me, I just made modifications to it."

"Who's your friend? Whoever they were they did an amazing job."

Fire smiled. "Yeah, they did."

A sly grin started to spread across Andrew's face as he approached Fire. "Is that a smile I see? And you shared some of your past with someone you just met?"

"I swear Andrew, if you say it I'm going to shove my scythe up your ass."

"You're no fun."

"You're right, I'm not. Okay let's get going. I'm tired and we still have stuff we need to do." Andrew looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh crap! It's already five! We gotta go, it was nice meeting all of you!" Andrew said as he grabbed Wendy and ran back to the apartment building. Fire turned to leave until Blake had placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a wolf Faunus about your age? He has brown hair, blue eyes and three scars over his face like yours." Fire felt like he was being torn apart but shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It doesn't ring a bell." With that he started walking away again, looking down at the ground to hide the tears that were forming around his eyes.

Fire walked back into the his apartment and collapsed onto the couch. He was about to fall asleep until Wendy literally broke his door down. "Gray! You gotta come over here! Now!"

"I'm not going with you so you can get more autographs."

"Do you really think I'm that petty? I mean, there are giant fucking robots outside Andrew's window!"

"WHAT!?" Fire ran towards Andrew's apartment and reached for the door until he was sent flying back as flames flew out from behind the door. Fire sprung back up and looked around to see Andrew with his bow in sword form, stuck in the top of a robot and he was holding onto for dear life. "Crap, I leave you guys alone for five seconds."

"Was that... was that a joke? Who are you and what did you do with Gray!?"

"Shut up and kill the giant robot, okay?" Fire jumped towards the robot that Andrew was on top of and chopped it's leg off with his scythe. Good thing he had super strength. Andrew and Fire pried open the top of it and took the White Fang solider out. Fire whacked him over the head with his scythe and he fell unconscious "Well that's the end of that. Think that'll get us into Beacon?"

"No, but I think that will." Andrew looked in the direction Fire was pointing and saw nine more of the robots he had just taken down and one that was two times bigger. "Ohhh shit." Fire watched as Wendy threw her dust infused kunai at a robot, which exploded on contact, to see that the robot didn't even have a dent on it. "Um, I'll take the ones on the right and you take the ones on the left?" Fire sighed. "No. We need to work together if we're gonna take these guys down. We got lucky with this one because I surprised him, but these guys..." Fire watched as one effortlessly threw Wendy three blocks away. He looked at Andrew and he nodded to show he understood. Andrew changed his sword back into a bow and put a dust infused arrow into the string and pulled it back. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile on the other side of town teams RWBY and JNPR were fast asleep except for Blake, who was staring out her window. She let out a sigh and looked up at the broken moon. "Could you at least give me a hint to were he is?" As if on cue Fire smashed through the building in front of her apartment building on top of a giant robot, trying to smash it open. "Why. Won't. You. DIE!" He screamed at he stabbed it over and over with his gauntlets, slicing it with it's blades. Blake looked over her shoulders at te others and saw that they had already gotten their weapons. She looked at Ruby and she nodded. "CHARGE!"

Fire couldn't believe this. He moved as far away from Vytal as he could, he changed his name, he stopped using his powers and he gave up on being a hunter! Why was he still getting involved with this White Fang bull shit!? As he continued trying to cut open the robot it's arm reached up and grabbed him, throwing him onto the ground. "Dammit!" He got up as the robot reeled it's fist back again and Yang started running over to him. Their was no way this kid could take that punch! But she was too late and the robot's fist was about to connect with the boy. To her surprise the boy leaned to the side and grabbed it's arm, but he still wasn't strong enough as he started getting pushed back, tearing up the ground under his feet. She kept running over to him, she was almost their until he let out a scream and tore the robot's arm off. Yang stopped running and watched as he pushed the robot arm threw it's owner. The robot fell backwards and the boy scaled it and ripped the front of it off and beat the White Fang soldier unconscious. _"Who is this guy!? Not even Fire could do that!" _Yang then noticed the boy had a tail now and claws. As she got closer to him she saw his eyes were yellow eyes had become more wolf like and were glowing. He was leaning on some debris and was panting, allowing Yang to catch glimpses of his razor sharp teeth. "Whoa kid, how did you do that?" He looked over at her, just noticing she was there. "My name's not kid, it's Gray, but don't you think how i did that isn't as important as, oh I don't know, stopping the killer robots!"

"Jeez, sorry."

"Whatever, if you don't excuse me I'm gonna go back to beating the White Fang's asses in." With that Gray left and ran over to a robot that Blake and Ruby were fighting. "Damn, that's one tough mother fucker." Gray turned his gauntlets back into their scythe form and cut the robot's leg in half and jumped on the front of it, stabbing it with his scythe with one hand, while the other tore out wires and random parts. After his scythe got stuck in the front of it he pulled it back, cutting it open and grabbing the White Fang soldier's leg as he tried to crawl away. He then repeatedly slammed him into the ground until he went unconscious and jumped onto another robot as it passed him. "Whoa." Ruby said as she watched him continue on his rampage. "I know right." Yang said in awe as he took down his third robot. "This Gray kid is a monster, um, in a good way."

"Is he a hunter?"

"His friend Andrew mentioned that he used to be one. Good thing he isn't, I would hate to have to fight him in the Tournament."

"No kidding." Blake said as Gray headbutted another robot, knocking it over and leaving a huge dent. He then turned his scythe into a spear and impaled it.

"What do you think his semblance is?" Yang commented.

"Indestructibility." Ruby said as she watched Gray take a missile to the face and got up like it was nothing.

"Super strength." Blake said as she watched him tear off all the limbs off a robot with his bear hands.

"Well, we better get back to work." Yang commented as she reactivated Ember Celica. She ran over to help Gray, only too see all the robot's except the giant one destroyed. He tore his scythe out of what was left of one and walked away from the flames behind him, smoke rising off his body from the missile that had hit him. "Um, are you okay?" Ruby asked, seeing him panting with a look on his face like he wasn't even there. "I'm fine, were's the other robot?"

"Um, team JNPR, Sun and Neptune went after it."

"Shit, were's Andrew and Wendy?"

"We're right here." Andrew said, wiping soot of his face. "Damn dude, you were insane out their."

"It was so cool!" Wendy said excitedly as she continued to poke a smoking robot with a stick.

Gray sighed and his wolf like features seemed to disappear, except for his tail. "Okay, lets go."

"Aye sir!" Wendy said, saluting him as they followed the last robot's path of destruction.

After a few minutes of walking everyone started to ask Gray questions and he was getting annoyed. He just wanted peace and quiet. His head was pounding and his adrenaline rush was wearing off as jolts of excruciating pain went through his body every time he moved. "But seriously how did you do that!? You were all like, bam, boom and kapow! And the White Fang soldiers were all like, oh no I wet my pants and please don't hurt me I have a family as you beat them into the ground!" Wendy said, trying to mimic what had happened. "It was nothing, just my semblance." Then he felt something moving behind him and Gray looked over his shoulder to see his new tail. His eyes widened in fear as he touched, realizing it wasn't a hallucination from blood lost. He held back a scream as it moved by itself. _"Oh please God let this be a hallucination!" _Unfortunately his fear was confirmed as Wendy started playing with his tail. "Wow, I didn't know you were a Faunus! How did you get your tail to be so soft anyways?"

"Um, I... condition it."

"Ohhhh. I'll have to try that."

"Why does life suck?" Gray questioned under his breath as Wendy continued playing with his new tail. His ears twitched slightly as he heard gunfire in the distance. "That way." Gray pointed as they ran down an alley way. As they exited the alley they saw a giant mansion with a huge hole in the front of it. "Think this is the place?" Andrew asked, pulling out his bow. Just then Ren went flying out a window. "Yup." Wendy said as she pulled out some more kunai. "If I die, I want you all to know, I hate my life." Gray commented as he unfolded his scythe. "Why would you hate life? You have me and Wendy."

"That's exactly my point." Gray stated as he looked around to see if everyone was ready. "Okay, let's go fight a giant robot." Gray said as he charged the mansion.

Yay, I made progress and stuff. Wooo! And i actually posted a chapter without taking a week to write it and it's a little longer than my other chapters! I'm so proud of myself :D. Anyways, Camp Fire out.


	21. Back At The Beginning

**Back At The****Beginning**

Gray was running through a hallway with team RWBY and his friends Andrew and Wendy, about to fight a giant robot. The hallway was huge and seemed to be in perfect condition except for the occasional hole or scorched wall. Gray was having a hard time staying conscious though. All the injuries he had were catching up with him. As he ran he started to notice how much he was bleeding. He guessed that it could take maybe five more minutes before he collapsed from blood lost. In fact it was a miracle he was alive! He had been shot, punched, stepped on, thrown, blown up and stabbed with shards off metal that flew off the robots. If the situation weren't the way it was he would have gone to the hospital or let himself lose consciousness but he couldn't risk losing someone else. What if Blake was put into a wheelchair again, or worse? Gray shook his head and kept running, trying to ignore the searing pain that shot through him every time he moved. "So what's the plan Gray?" Andrew was getting worried they didn't have a plan.

"How should I know?" Well his fears were confirmed at least.

"Well you are kind of our leader."

"What do you mean "Leader"? I've only known you guys for like four days!"

"Well you were the one that gave us orders until you got stuck on one of the robots and crashed through a building."

"Fine. Okay here's the plan. Beat it's ass until it stops moving. That good enough?"

Andrew gave him a dirty look and he sighed. "Okay fine, here's a decent plan. Bounce the missiles back at Roman while Wendy uses her semblance to teleport the hostages, if there are any, or anyone that's badly hurt to safety. Meanwhile I'll try and cut it's weapons and limbs off."

"What about the rest of us?" Gray turned to Ruby and sighed. "Help me kick the giant robot's ass."

"Works for me!" Yang said as they continued to get closer to the robot.

Gray sighed as they ran through another room, how big was this place? As they passed a room Jaune went flying out of it. He got back up and charged the room again, but went flying back another time. Gray walked over to Jaune and helped him up. "Can you still fight or...?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises... and broken ribs." Gray nodded and headed towards the room Jaune had come out of, trying to catch up with the others. "Let's get this over with."

Andrew ran in first with an arrow ready in his bow but he slowly came to a halt, just realizing how big the robot really was. He looked up at it and saw that it was just like the smaller versions but it had two more arms and legs, plus there were giant TV screens on the front with Roman's face on them. "Seriously, why did Shnee Co. even make this thing?" Andrew pulled up his bow and started letting out a barrage of arrows. The robot seemed to be holding someone and Roman was talking to him through a speaker. The man was trembling as Roman began to become more intense. As Gray got closer he began to pick up on what he was saying. "So, Jeff was it? So Jeff, I'm sorry to say but my employers aren't very happy with you. Remember that law you tried to pass a few years back? The one about separate bathrooms for Faunus, or how about the separate schools for Faunus? Yeah, they are not a fan, and I'm afraid the new law you're trying to pass is a no go. Bye~" Roman said as he squeezed the man and he popped like a grape. Everyone seemed to be a little green, or at least shocked. Adam, Pyrrha Yang and Gray on the other hand were emotionless. Ren, Blake and Jaune don't count though because they were currently unconscious. The robot turned around and Roman seemed to be happy to see who was there. "Ah, Red you and your little band of misfits made it! Now I can finally finished what I started." He snarled as he shot missiles towards them. One headed straight for Yang. Andrew jumped in front of it and time around him slowed down as he steadied his aim. As time slowed down numbers and lines started appearing, drawing out were his next arrow should go. He let it go as it bounced off the second missile and hit the other, sending them flying to the sides. Andrew looked over his shoulder at Yang and winked. "Andrew Hood, at your service."

"Get any ideas and I smash your head in."

"Noted." Andrew said still looking at her as he loaded another arrow and deflected a few bullets. "So, any chance you could thank me by letting me take you out for dinner?" Yang responded by just barely missing his head with a bullet. "I'll take that as a no." Meanwhile Wendy had been teleporting anyone that was unconscious or that had been taken hostage to the hospital. The overuse of her semblance was starting to take it's tole as she teleported for the fifteenth time. She fell to her hands and knees as she tried to catch her second wind. There was no way she could get everyone else out of here. There were still a ton of hostages and a few hunters left and if she tried to get them out the old fashioned way Roman would notice. She sighed as she looked at the remaining hostages but stopped and heard something banging against the door next to her. She opened the door and a boy fell out and he was tied up and had duck tape over his mouth. She ripped the tape off and he looked like he was screaming, but no sound came out. She cut the ropes off him and he jumped to his feet. "Um, are you okay?" The boy move his hands frantically in response. "Uh, what?" The boy face palmed and took her kunai and used it to carve words into the wall next to them. "I'm a mute, I can't speak. I was trying to use sign language to communicate with you."

"Oh, well do you have a name?"

The boy started carving words into the wall again and stepped to the side when he was finished. "Of course I have a name! It's Felix. Oh and thanks for untying me I guess, jeez, I don't know about you but this is really awkward for me."

"Well, do you have a weapon or are you another hostage?" Felix responded by taking out his two Noriega swords. "Good to know. So think you could cause a diversion while I move these hostages?" Felix grinned and ran into battle. "If all the guards here were like him then no wonder this place got taken over so fast." She turned around at the last of the hostages and clapped her hands together and smiled. "Okay, mute button over there is gonna buy us some time while we go for a little jog. Okay lets hop to it!" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. This girl may be crazy, but it was either her or a giant robot. They got up and ran after Wendy as she led them to safety. Roman saw what was happening and started to move towards them. "Oh no you don't!" Gray saw what was happening and jumped towards Roman, but he turned around immediately and punched him, sending him flying across the room. He fell to the floor and coughed up some blood. His ears were ringing and he could barely over as he rolled over, trying to pick himself up. As he picked himself up he fell back down and the edges of his vision started becoming black. "... Ow..." He looked up to see the robots fist again and then everything went black.

Gray woke up after what felt like forever. As he got up he noticed he wasn't in the mansion anymore, he was in a forest and their was snow covering the ground. He looked up and saw the sky was red and four figures. They all seemed familiar, but only one stood out among the others. He reached for his scythe, but it wasn't there and he swore under his breath. "Wow, we look familiar so you try to kill us? Andrew's right, you are a ray of sunshine." The boy lent him a hand and he excepted it. "Am I... dead?"

"If you were dead we would all be burning in Hell right now."

"Then were am I?"

"You're inside your own mind, that's what happened to me whenever I went unconscious or fell asleep. Of course, mine was just an endless void."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, so I bet you're wondering who we are."

"Oh no, I definitely wasn't wondering why I'm in my own mind, talking to a random ass hole." Gray's tone was oozing sarcasm.

"Wow, at least you got my sarcasm. Well I'm your "brother", Firestarter. These other three are Dan, Grim, and Arthur. After you wake up you'll never see us again. I finally figured out how to "detach" myself from you and the others."

"Good riddance." Dan mumbled as he continued reading the book he was holding.

"Wait, why are you leaving?"

Fire sighed. "Because I want you to have a chance, to do what I couldn't. You're gonna start the way I did and I don't want you to mess it all up like I did."

'Wait what? What do you mean mess it up?"

"Well, you're one of my multiple person-." He stopped for a moment and decided to start again. "I woke up in an infirmary at Beacon, with no memory of who I was, like you're about too. I wanted you to have a chance to have a life, to have a family and friends. I had all of that once but then..." His eyes filled with pain, but he shook his head and kept going. "Listen, just don't make the mistakes I did. Protect your friends with your life. Oh, and stay away from the White Fang, I'll deal with them."

"So that's it, give me some crap advice and leave?"

Fire shrugged. "Maybe I'll see you again at some point. Who knows. Anyways, I'll see you around, you're about to wake up."

"Wait, were are you going, why can't I remember anything before my train ride, how are you even going to leave?" Gray took a step forward, but his leg sunk down into the snow. He took another step but he sunk even further and as he was about to reach Fire he was completely covered in snow. Gray gasped as he shot up from his bed. He was sweating and felt sore all over. He reached up at his head and felt bandages wrapped around it as well as his torso. "You're awake." Gray looked over and saw a man and a woman. They looked... familiar. "So, Mr. Wolf, do you now who I am?"

"Monty Oum?

"No."

"The Riddler from DC Universe Online?"**_  
_**

"No."

"Agent Washington?" At this point Gray didn't understand why he was saying these things. In fact he didn't even know who any of those people were. As he finished speaking he could have swore he saw a small flame come out of his hand and go out the window. He must have lost a lot of blood, he was hallucinating and saying nonsense. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was one of those students. "No, my name is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Gray stayed silent and nodded. Andrew had blabbed about Beacon so much he was surprised he didn't know who he was at first. "Well, I saw you and your friends little performance at Remington. In fact the news went viral, apparently someone recorded the whole thing. Anyways, your friends received the same offer I'm about to give you. I would like you to-"

"Join Beacon?"

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "I'm sorry but the answer is n-" Before Gray could answer, Fire's voice rang in his head. _"I wanted you to have a chance, to do what I couldn't."_ "I mean... yes."

"I'm surprised your friend Andrew said he was almost positive you'd say no. Well you can report to dorm 356, you are the leader of team GAWF." Ozpin saw the look he was giving him and sighed. "Not the bad GAWF that as on the internet. It's pronounced goth by the way."

"It's not that it's just that I woke up a few seconds ago and now I'm leader of a team."

"What did you expect would happen if you said yes? You're the one that lead your friends into battle and you're the strongest. Plus you're the only one that isn't insane." Gray sighed and put his shirt and hoodie back on as he left, GAWF, what a stupid name. As he left he forgot to ask Ozpin what had happened after he went unconscious. He turned around to go back, but realized he was already lost. "Great, just my luck." Gray stuck his hands in his pockets and trudged forwards, for once he actually wanted to talk to Andrew.

Well I finally finished another chapter. School for me starts tommorow but I'll probably still upload at about the same speed. Heck if I felt like it I could finish a chapter before I go to school if I planned it out ahead of time. Anyways Camp Fire out.


	22. Time To Explain

Okay, before the chapter starts I gotta say a few things and explain why I did some things the way I did. I've decided to cut up the chapters of the story into little transitions were it will switch between Gray and Fire. That's all I needed to say for now I guess. Camp Fire out.

**Time To Explain**

Gray couldn't believe how fast things were happening. Just yesterday (was it even yesterday?) he was fighting giant robots that came from no where, woke up to become leader of a team, became a student at Beacon, had met his "brother" and then as soon as he met his brother he left. If he didn't get answers in the next three minutes he was going to shove someone through a wall. To make matters worse he didn't even know were he was going! He was just wandering around the halls aimlessly, searching for the cafeteria or his dorm. He assumed Andrew or someone else that he knew would be at one of the two considering classes were over for the day and they were probably unpacking still (unless he had been out cold for a week). He sighed and kept walking. This was too much to digest at once. Even worse was the fact that the writing here made no sense! It was like a different language and made navigating the halls of Beacon even more difficult. He had used his scroll earlier to try and translate it, but everything was written in the same gibberish! He had asked a student what the words said and she merely laughed at him. "Everything here is written in the same language as everything else in Vytal. Are you sure you aren't illiterate?" Gray seemed to be a little annoyed now and talked through gritted teeth. Why was his luck so bad? "Ya know what, never mind (ass wipe)." Gray stumbled through another door and had finally found the cafeteria. "Finally, now were's Andrew?" Gray looked around for a second, and then remembered what a womanizer Andrew was and preceded to walk towards the largest group of girls he could find. He found Andrew in the middle of the group wearing crooked sunglasses and had a bottle in one of his hands. He was lying on top of a table as girls continued flocking towards him. _"Who knew there would actually be girls desperate enough to tolerate Andrew." _As he began to get closer he started picking up on what Andrew was currently blabbing about. "Tell us about the time you took on a whole army of robots again Andrew."

"Anything for such a pretty face, now I was alone, facing a hundred-no three hundred robots!"

"Actually it was ten and I took out half of them and you got one or two." Gray was steaming at this point. If Andrew was so oblivious then how did he pick up chicks so easily, or a least know how to flirt? He was like a different person when he was around a pretty face. Andrew jumped up and nearly fell of the table he was on. "Oh, um... hi Gray. How was your two week nap?" Gray grabbed him by the shirt with his scythe and slowly raised him in the air. "Two... weeks? Tell me what happened after I passed out before I blow your brains out, I have not been having the best day." Andrew gulped and started to explain as Gray slowly put him down, trying to keep up with what he was saying.

Andrew cried out as a missile sent him flying back. He got back up but his ears were ringing and he looked around. Everyone was panicking as he saw them go down one by one. He looked over to were he last saw Gray and he watched as his friend took a punch to the face. He flew through a wall and seemed to be unconscious. His hearing started coming back as he heard Ruby scream retreat. Blake had just flown past her and into Weiss while Yang tried to keep Roman at bay. He easily hit her aside as he slowly came over to Andrew. He fell to his knees, all of his energy was gone. He had been fighting for what seemed like hours and was covered in wounds. Roman smiled as he prepared to finish him off, but he suddenly stopped and the room began to become warm. Andrew turned his head to the source of the unnatural warmth to see someone in a red hoodie with Gray slung over his shoulder. "It's been a while Roman." Three other figures stepped out from behind him. One had a black hoodie and a hockey mask, another had a messy work shirt and was reading a book and the last one was straightening the tie on his suit. The boy in the red hoodie pulled back his hood and had a huge grin on his face. "Sup losers. I see you need my help, yet again. Catch." Fire threw Gray at Andrew's feet and walked over to Roman with the other three. "Are we really going to fight a giant robot?"

"Don't worry Arthur, if anyone is gonna die it's Dan."

"Fuck off."

"Well at least we had a nice little vacation before all of this. Anyways, we should probably hurry before the police show up, I'm pretty sure I'm still wanted."

"Then go all out."

"What ever you say Grim." Roman watched as they slowly walked towards him and he had to admit, he was really confused. He had taken down who knows how many huntsmen at once, yet they were so confident they could beat him that they completely ignored his presence. He was about to say something witty to get under there nerves until Fire appeared in front of him and headbutted his robot. He staggered back a bit, but regained his footing and charged. "You brats think you can take me on! I beat all of your friends at once easily! How are just the four of you go-" Roman was interrupted after skidding across the room on the ice coated floor. He engaged the "cleats" of the robot and regained is footing for the second time. He had had enough! He pressed a button as tons of missiles, guns, lasers and energy swords came out of the robot. He was about to fire at them until he saw Arthur ice skating around his legs. His arm slowly became covered in ice, forming a sword on his arm. He effortlessly swung it, taking out two legs. "Oh I'm sorry, were you using those?" Roman lost it and slammed down a button, turning on every weapon that the hunk of junk that he was in carried. He was not about to lose another chance to kill this test tube freak! Fire sighed and simply shot a stream of flames out of his hand, melting the bullets while Dan shot the missiles with his pistol to make them detonate before they reached them. "You guys got beat up by this guy?" Fire could tell that Roman was starting to get frustrated as he watched Grim easily cut off all of his weapons and deflect any plasma rays. The robot was reduced to a simple ball of metal as Fire walked over to it and tore it open, ripping Roman out of it. He stuck his head under his arm as he put on Roman's hat and lit one of his cigars. "Okay, that took literally five minutes. Now tell us wat you know or I'm gonna kill you." In response Roman spat in Fire's face. Fire smiled as he wiped it off. "Wow, you're nothing but an asshole with a gun." Fire took out his cigar and rubbed the end in Roman's eye. He screamed in pain as Fire held it in his eye. "Now, tell me something about yourself. Like your hobbies, hopes, dreams, were all your bases and secret plans are."

"Fuck... you.." Roman snarled through gritted teeth. Fire sighed, he didn't want to do this but oh well. "Dan, zap him." Dan put his hand on Roman's forehead as electricity wrapped around him. Roman's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started foaming at the mouth. Andrew gasped as he watched what they did to him. When they finished they dropped Roman to the floor. "Y-You killed him."

"What? No. That was Dan's semblance, he can suck all the info outta your brain like he's sucking on a straw. Unfortunately it turns whoever he uses it on into a vegetable." Fire bent down and picked Roman's face up by the cheeks as he made fun of him. "Your just a big ol'dummy aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fire pulled back on his head ripping it off and tossed it to the side. "Now he's dead."

"You're insane!" Andrew looked around and saw that he was the only one still conscious. There was no way he could fight these guys!

"I'm not insane, it's just scare tactics. It's all part of Plan B."

"P-Plan B?"

"Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say that, but whatever. You won't even know what Plan B is until it happens. Oh yeah, behind you." Andrew looked over his shoulder just to see the hilt of a sword and everything went black.

Gray dropped Andrew and stared at him. "So that's everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I kinda summarized the robot fight, it was a lot longer than that. In fact I think that guy with the flames coming out of him tortured Roman a little more before he..."

"Thanks, that's all I need to know."

"Hey wait up!" Andrew stumbled after him as Gray walked out of the cafeteria. It was time to find his dorm. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Andrew started to blabber on about what had happened. Meanwhile Gray was making his own plan, but not to destroy the White Fang, but to destroy the one that stole his memories, the monster, the one that had damned him and the one that could kill everyone he loved easily. His brother.

**\- Two Weeks Earlier -**

Fire watched as Andrew fell over. "Good work team. Now to initiate phase two of part one!" Fire took out some stencils and spray paint. He put a wolf mask over his face to protect himself from the fumes and started setting everything up. "Well you can count me out." Fire looked over at Dan as he pulled up his mask. "What? Why!? I need all the help I can get to take down the White Fang and to finish Plan B!"

"Well I'm leaving, you're a bad luck magnet. Besides, I hate you." And with that he walked away, holding up his favorite finger (if you know what I mean).

"Well that sucks. I didn't really need him for the plan anyways. Besides, he already told me what Roman knows."

"And that is?"

"Almost nothing, it seems that our old buddy Cinder, or should I say Summer, does. Good thing I know a few things about her too."

'And that would be?"

"I'm not going to tell you right now, but I'll give you a hint. If Cinder is really Summer Rose, then why is she Yang's age right now, yet she obviously is Ruby and her mom." Grimm shrugged. That was weird, but they had bigger fish to fry. "Oh yeah, here. Arthur wanted me to give it to you."

"Why didn't he just give it to me? He's right ther-SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur had left when he wasn't looking. Fire opened the letter and the whole thing was written in cursive. "Um, I can't read cursive."

"I think that's why he wrote it like that. He obviously wants nothing to do with this. He finally got a body and can do whatever he wants."

"What was that? Actually never mind I don't care, I translated cursive to print with my scroll. He said some very mean things about us, that and he's going to live out his dream of becoming... an entrepreneur? He also said we should go fuck ourselves. Wow this is the fanciest swear word I've ever seen, this must be how rich people swear." Grim face palmed, Fire really needed some education that didn't come from TV or the internet. "Let's just finish writing our "message" to the White Fang."

Fire clapped his hands together as he stepped back from what they had done. "Think it'll get the point across?"

"If a dead guy with his head duck taped to his crotch doesn't, I don't know what will."

"Well we should leave, we probably got like two minutes before the police can find this place." Grim nodded as the ran off towards the train station.

**\- Present Day -**

Fire had just woken up after having another nightmare. He stumbled over to the doors of the house he had bought recently and pushed them open. He walked onto the awning and looked down at the town he lived near. He had just recently bought a house with some cash he had left over and it was a good ways away from the town and it was decently high up. It had been built into the side of a mountain and he had to say, the view was amazing. Grim had to get a job though to pay off their bills. Fire would have done it, but someone might recognize him. Fire thought that it was a one in a million chance someone would recognize him though. The town was super secluded and was surrounded by mountains, the chances of someone being able to tell he was wanted was pretty slim. In fact they weren't even in Vytal anymore. They had relocated to a whole new country, Fire believed it was called Incendium. He was a little tempted to send Ruby a postcard to mess with her but... He shook his head, trying to forget about her. There was no way _that _would ever happen... then again... no. She would only get hurt or worse. Sure he had a crush on Ruby and sure he felt like his heart was being cut in two just thinking about never seeing her again, but he would have to get over it. There were plenty of fish in the sea, weren't there? He needed to stop thinking about this. "Beer give me strength." Fire walked to the kitchen to get one until a baseball wizzed past his head and smashed his window. "What the?" Fire picked up the ball and examined it. There weren't people around for miles, how did this get up here? Had he already gotten drunk? Fire's thoughts however, were interrupted by his door bell. "I swear to god, if it's another girl scout." When he opened the door he saw a kid standing their holding a bat. "Hey mister, could I have our ball back. Sorry if we smashed a window, Al went a little overboard."_  
_

"Wait, a kid did that?"

"Super strength semblance."

"And you got here how?"

"Super speed. Man, you're kinda stupid. Well anyways, can I have my ball back? You reek of dog and tobacco and I would prefer to not smell that." Fire narrowed his eyes, he didn't like his tone. "I don't know, that last comment kinda hurt my feelings."

"What do you want? A cookie?"

"Ha, good one. Nah, don't worry about it. I'll feel better after I bang your mom, oh wait I already did. Here's your ball." Fire dropped the baseball into the kids hand and grinned. "W-Well I bet you... have AIDs."

"Yup, and now your mom does too. Have a nice day." He slammed the door and grunted. Kids are ass holes, heck he'll probably see that kid again when he turns on Call Of Grimm. Fire hated that game, but his favorite past time of being a huge dick to random people involved making three year olds scream into their mics. He was actually just about to do that until Grim ad texted him. "Get off your lazy ass and buy some groceries~Grimm" He sighed as he put his hoodie on, when did his life become so boring.


	23. Fire Hates Kids

Wow, I really need to start writing more. I've been having so many good ideas, but all of them are for later on. I really need to focus more on the present than the future. Camp Fire out.

**Fire Hates Kids**

Fire was standing in front of the grocery store with a list in his hands, God he hated shopping. He hated going to town, everyone was overly nice, the kids were brats and whenever he was here it took forever to do what he needed to. He took a deep breathe and stepped into the store, so far so good. He began walking through the store, reciting the list in his head. _"Bread, ham, turkey, soup, orange juice..." _As he continued walking, something caught his attention. A kid was sitting in a shopping cart, making faces at him while his mom was distracted. A pang of annoyance ran through him as he continued to glare at the child. "Hey, that's not very polite."

"Your mom's not very polite stinky head!" Okay, now he was mad.

"Hey, those faces are pretty good. Wanna see one of mine?" Fire's face was engulfed in flames as they formed. The flames over his eyes became white and his mouth hung open with a unnaturally long tongue made of blue flames sticking out. He grew fangs as he spoke in a demonic voice. "I'm going to eat you if you scream." The boy was about to scream until he covered his mouth with his hands, remembering the threat. As his mother turned around Fire reverted back to normal and continued on his way. The mother however was trying to figure out why her child was crying silently into his hands.

"Okay, first on the lissssss..." Fire was distracted by the frozen section as he saw the third most beautiful thing in the world. He fell to his knees in front of a whole isle of frozen pizzas. He bowed in front of them. "I am not worthy... but I am hungry." He stood up as he ran his hands through them, knocking them into his cart until it was filled with "the food of the Gods". As he began to walk towards the check out isle he face palmed. "Ugh, how dumb am I? I almost forgot." He grabbed a second cart and walked over to were the Cherry Cola was as he knocked it all into the second cart. Fire began to wait in line to finally leave until the lady behind him started blabbing away. "Are you having a party? You know those things aren't very healthy. I bet blah and blah blah blahbla bleu blee." Fire began to lose interest and tuned her out until he came up with an idea to get her to shut up. "How would your parents feel if-"

"My parents are dead." Fire blurted and the woman's mouth snapped shut. Finally. He was second in line and was starting to get the generic elevator music that was playing stuck in his head until he noticed a little girl staring at him from behind her parents leg. He looked towards her and she quickly jumped further behind the leg. Fire looked away, but the child started to work up some courage as she began to come out from behind the leg. Fire quickly turned to the side and made the face he had made earlier, but quickly reverted back, acting as nothing had happened. The girl slowly started to cry as Fire finally got to the front of the line. The clerk started scanning his items and kept looking back up at him but tried to keep her head down. "What? Is there something on my face, or am I as sexy as I think I am?" The clerk giggled as he continued to flirt with her. He grabbed his bags and began to walk away and as he walked out of the store he saw some numbers jotted down on it and the words "Call me." at the bottom. "Heh heh, not likely." Fire said as he threw the recite in the trash, he had been flirting to get a discount, not to get a girlfriend.

He sat down on the couch at home and had just finished putting away the food. He put on a headset (custom made for Faunus that had animal ears) and began playing video games as Grim walked in. He sighed as he took of his shoes and walked to the kitchen. "Did you get food?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Grim opened the fridge to see it filled to the brim with pizzas and pop, serves him right for making him think Fire would actually do what he was told. He took a box of pizza and placed it on Fire's head as it slowly began to steam. He opened ot and began eating. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Arthur owns a multi-billion dollar company now. It's called Excalibur Inc. or something dumb like that. I think we should pay him a little visit, maybe have a hostile takeover."

"And Dan?"

"He owns a book store with his girlfriend, his hand, now. He bought that Tuscon's Book Trade place."

"Well he shouldn't be a problem." Grim said through a mouthful of pizza. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Well first off, we're gonna take over Arthur's company and get some weapons and money for our army."

"Army?"

"Please save all questions for the end of the explanation. Then we're gonna take over the small White Fang core that's in Incendium and Vytal, making our own personal army. Then we give them weapons."

"But what about Beacon?"

"Don't worry about them, they won't be a problem. Not after we hit Shnee Co., I heard they got a little project going on over their that Excalibur Inc. will be very interested in." Fire continued playing and was about to win, until he was blown to pieces. "FUCK!"

**\- Meanwhile, at the Gray Cave -**

Gray fell off his bed and groaned as he picked himself up. He really needed to buy a seat belt for his bed. He stumbled through his dorm looking for a light to turn on since it was always so dark. He preferred the dark though and the curtains almost always covered the window, in fact the only sources of light were some lava lamps and neon signs that Wendy had put up. Gray ad managed to make it to the bathroom and started to get ready, it was going to be a long day. He was not looking forward to his first day at Beacon, especially if he had to were that dorky uniform. No way was he even going to touch it let alone wear it. He had heard stories of how his brother managed to avoid wearing them by blackmailing the staff and winning bets, but there was no way he was going to be like him. His brother was a liar, a cheater, a murderer and a monster. Gray wasn't any of those things... was he? He remembered the words Fire had told him word for word and they still rung in his head. _"Listen, just don't make the mistakes I did. Protect your friends with your life. Oh, and stay away from the White Fang, I'll deal with them." __  
_

_"How is he going to take out the White Fang anyways?" _Gray's thoughts were interrupted by Felix kicking the door down and walking over to the shower half awake and turning it on with his clothes still on. He fell forward onto the wall in front of him and slowly slid down it until he was asleep at the bottom of the tub. Gray sighed and walked out to see everyone else was awake and were getting ready. "Good morning Gray." Wendy said in the middle of a yawn. "Hey, shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?"

"I'd rather die than wear that monkey suit."

"Well if you're not wearing it, than neither are we." Andrew was still half asleep and was brushing his teeth with a hair brush. "Are you sure? If you're caught not wearing it Goodwitch'll kill you."

"She'll do the same thing to you, besides, I don't know how to put on a tie."

"Fine, let's just get to class."

"Aye sir!" Wendy said saluting him.

"D-Did you really just... Know what, never mind." Gray decided not to question in and trudged out the door with Wendy skipping behind him happily and Andrew dragging Felix (who was still sleeping) along by the leg.

Goodwitch was happily humming as she prepared for her class. She had finally been freed fro Fire and now she could enjoy her job again. No arguing, no pranks, no blackmail, no bodily harm and major injuries and best of all is that everyone would be wearing their uniforms. She looked over at her stress ball and opened a drawer to put it away. _"Goodbye my old friend." _She was about to put it away until team GAWF walked in and sat down. Goodwitch would've ignored this if tey ha worn their uniforms and was about to lecture them until she saw the scars on their leader. Now that she thought about it she looked a lot like... **_him_**. She started squeezing the stress ball rapidly as she walked over to them. They sure were an odd group, they were all so... different. The girl was bouncing in her chair, the boy next to the leader was talking his ear off and flirted with every girl he saw, the boy that was sleeping seemed to trip other students, stole their wallets and tied their shoe laces together and their leader... Goodwitch's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He seemed to be blasting rock and roll music. Even tough he had his earbuds in she could still hear it and the other thing was that he looked... dead or like he wasn't even there. She started to walk over and Felix panicked and looked around frantically for a place to hide all his wallets. He slowly moved them all in front of Andrew while he wasn't paying attention and tried to look as innocent as possible. "You! Earbuds! Off! Now!" Goodwitch demanded, but Gray simply stared blankly. His earbuds glowed with a purple light and unplugged themselves. "Now what do you think you're all doing!?"

"Sitting." Gray replied in his usual gloomy tone.

"Very funny. Just like your brother aren't you?!"

"Wait, what? Gray doesn't have a brother... does he?"

"How do you know I have a brother?"

"Lucky guess. Now put in your uniforms!"

"Can't, I burnt mine."

"I threw mine away."

"I think I left mine on the Dustplane." And Felix merely shrugged. They all immediately regretted their earlier decisions as they slowly started to rise into the air with the familiar purple light covering them. "Well looks like you'll have to buy new ones for yourselves after you have a discussion with the headmaster." Goodwitch was about to leave, but noticed that Gray was unaffected by her magic and was still sitting in his chair. He saw this and stood up from his chair. "Hey let go of my friends!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, now come with me. If you don't I'm permitted to use force."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let go of my team."

"Well, good ting this is a combat class." Goodwitch thrust her arm forward as thousands of objects flew towards Gray. He pulled out his scythe and put it into it's baton form and smashed through the things heading toward him. "Not bad, but your brother could do much better." Gray started working faster at the mention of his brother and jumped off a table that was coming at him and towards Goodwitch. He swung his baton directly at her face, only for it to glow purple and send him flying back. "My powers might not work on you, but they will work on your weapons."

"The I guess I'll have to fight you bare handed."

"Hm. That's the way your brother fought."

Gray growled as his eyes started glowing. "I. Am. Not. My. Brother!" Gray jumped up and grabbed a crate, throwing it at Goodwitch. She stopped it in front of her with ease and smirked. "You really are like him, never learning from his mistakes and always screwing up." Goodwitch received a kick to the face as Gray. Everyone gasped as he managed to dodge her attacks, predicting her moves. He was sliding in between he legs, jumping over her and running around her as he managed to hit her repeatedly. He was about to hit her once more until Goodwitch managed to hit him and there was a blinding light. When the light faded everyone saw Gray out cold covered in bruises and cuts. "That is enough. I'm surprised you managed to adapt so quickly, but it obviously wasn't enough. Now I have to explain all this to the headmaster and give you an even worse punishment." Goodwitch turned around and began to walk away with Gray's team floating behind her. "Someone carry him to the infirmary." Everyone looked back over at Gray who was slowly getting up. "I'll do it... myself." He struggled to get up, but fell back down as students rushed to hep him up. "Get... off me. I don't... need your pity." Gray tried to fight back, but a student eventually knocked him out and the group began to drag him off.

**\- Back At Fire's Evil Lair -**

Fire was watching TV and sighed as he continued to flip through the channels, there was never anything on late at night. The remote stopped working once he got to a news channel and Fire cursed under his breathe. _"This thing eats batteries like they're candy." _He was about to get up until he saw the headline of the report. He grinned as the camera showed what was left of Roman and the things he and Grim had spray painted on the walls. "Hey Grim! We're famous!" He heard Grim groan as he stomped out of his room. "What?"

"Look at the TV!" Grim watched as the news girl explained the situation.

"The rain of the infamous Roman Torchwick has come to an end by the hands, or claws, of what people are calling the Big Bad Wolf. The Wolf is also known as the murderer Firestarter Wolf and his gang of criminals. Two are unknown, but the other is Grim Wolf, his brother. As you can see they put graffiti all over the walls. One is a grinning wolf with flames for eyes and the other is a hockey mask. They also left this message at the scene of the crime, "Hello Remnant! This is your favorite and most handsome murderer! I'm sorry to inform you that I brutally murdered Roman. Now I know a few of you "liked" him, but get over it he's dead now. Oh and I'll be taking out the White Fang soon, so your welcome! Fire out! (why did I say that?)." The News reporter paused for a second and continued talking. "Well you heard it here first, but the question still remains. Is Firestarter Wolf an insane sociopath? Or is he our new savior?" Fire turned to Grim and smiled. "So?"

"So what? Everyone thinks your an insane serial killer."

"Or they think I'm their savior! Come on this is awesome! Now, when are we going to ruin Arthur's fun?"

"When you go buy some hair dye and a suit, or at least learn some manners."

"Hey what'd I do!?"

"Nothing, Arthur's just really polite and formal."

"Pft. Whatever, lets get what we need and go take over Excaila-whatever!" Fire ran out of the house and Grim followed, putting on his mask and hoodie. This was going to take a while.


	24. Hell Hound

Well I've been thinking about the finale of this fan fiction lately (whenever that is) and I can't decide on any of the ideas I have for it. Every time that i find one I like I always scrap it after thinking of a new one. Well future me will figure it out, for now enjoy this... thing. Camp Fire out.

**Hell Hound**

Gray had been for a total of five minutes before he managed to force himself to walk again. He had gotten a few bandages and a month's worth in detentions at the end of it all, but at least he hadn't broken anything. He was currently grumbling to himself about something in the cafeteria while he grabbed his tray of food, wondering why his luck was so horrible. _"Fire didn't just dump his teachers' hate on me, he also gave me his karma." _Gray sat down at a random table and began eating until he felt himself being surrounded by other students. He got up and moved further down the table, wanting peace and quiet. he second he sat down the group of students followed him. Gray let out a sigh and looked up at the group of students. It was His team and the members of teams RWBY and JNPR, great. "What do you want?" Yang's eyes widened as she grabbed him and started shaking Gray, his usual grim demeanor not changing.

"What do you mean "what do you want"!? You picked a fight with Goodwitch! The only other person to be dumb enough to do that is-"

Gray grabbed her arms and pushed them off of him, trying not to show that he felt like he was going to puke. "Lemme guess, Fire."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"You know Gray," Wendy said through a mouthful of candy. "You really seem to hate Fire and you know a lot about him. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"..."

"If you do I'll buy you the new CD you've been wanting~." Wendy sang.

"Fine, I'll tell my team, but not these guys, I barely now them."

"Hey!"

Gray moved away from the two groups and took a deep breathe. Might as well tell them, they were his team and he'd rather not have Fire tell them himself. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once." Everyone (except Felix, who didn't care and was leaning back as he chugged some pop) leaned closer. "Fire... is my brother." Felix spit out his pop and started coughing while Wendy tried not to faint. Her leader was related to _the_ Firestarter. How could he not have told her sooner!? She was his biggest fan... and maybe she had a tiny... very tiny nerd crush on him. But only a small one! Wendy grabbed a paper bag and started hyperventilating while Andrew tried not to laugh. God she was such a nerd! One time he had discovered her love shrine to Fire and she nearly killed him, it was worth the picture he had taken of it though. When he got the chance he would have to show Gray. Meanwhile, Felix realized that his leader was a potential billionaire! Fire was one of the richest Faunus to ever live! Making Gray the second. Felix rubbed his hands together maliciously, he bet Gray got the best birthday presents. "Well, I did not expect you all to react like this, and before you ask, no Felix, I am not rich." Felix fell over and died a little on the inside. "And no Wendy, I do not have his any of his hair, clothing, autograph or phone number to give you." Wendy started to hyperventilate faster. "And no Andrew, I don't want to see the picture of Wendy's love shrine to Fire. I had to discover that on my own." Gray shuddered, creepy. He did not want to be Fire when he meets her. "So if he's your brother, why do you hate him so much?"_  
_

Gray's eyes filled with hatred at the mere mention of his brother. "Because, he's the one that made me a monster, the one that gave me my horrible luck, the one that dumped the hatred that followed him on me and worst of all," Gray started crushing the table with his hands, still not realizing his semblance had activated. "He stole my memories! I can't remember my birthday, my parents, were I was born! Hell I can't even remember my middle name!" As he got angry he broke through the table and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone gasped as Gray regained his composure. He looked around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes. "I've lost my apatite. I'm going to go train, I need to smash something." Andrew slowly came out from behind Felix and shuddered. "I'd hate to be the one that messes with him today."

**\- Meanwhile At Excalibur Co. HQ -**

Fire shoved a doughnut in his mouth as he watched the guards through his binoculars. He had been trying to memorize the patrol patterns all day and had listened in on all of Arthur's phone calls. He had dyed his hair white and wore the same suit Arthur was wearing today as well earlier. He had almost finished his preparations before he initiated the second step to Plan B. "You ready?" Fire jumped slightly and shook his head. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that. It's creepy enough that you never sleep, but even worse if you pop up outta no where." Grim gave him a weird look.

"Sorry I-"

"No... just... Stop doing that. That was like the eighth time today."

"Okay, whatever."

"Oh and before I forget why do you always wear that mask?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for all I know you could be a chick."

"What do you mean "I could be a chick"?! I were guy clothes and I have a guy's voice!"

"First off, that was the first time I've ever seen you lose your composure. Second, you might have a voice changer and a weird sense in clothing. And third, you need to wear this if you're planning on coming with me." Grim opened a paper bag and took out two suits, one was for a boy and the other was... "Did you... did you really think I might've been a girl?"

"That's not important right now! What's important is taking over Excalibur Co. So put on the suit in that port-o-potty and we can begin."

A few awkward conversations and fifteen minutes later Fire and Grim were standing in front of the main doors of Excalibur Co. A bead of sweat rolled down Fire's face as he saw a small army of guards walk past him. If he couldn't pull this off and he got caught he could actually... He gulped and kept walking with Grim behind him. He was wearing a black trench coat, gray pants, a black fedora and white and black shoes. He ha also been given two pistols by Fire, it probably wasn't a good idea to only carry around short range weapons anyways. He had his weapons hidden under his trench coat. He pulled off his mask and put on some black sunglasses as he put the mask into a pocket on the inside of the coat. "So, what's my story again?"

"You're my new body guard, Jack."

"Hm. Jack, I like it."

"Good. Now lets hurry up, these guards make e feel uneasy." Fire walked towards the doors and they slid open as he approached them. He walked through and saw a girl with a headset working rapidly as she answered calls and wrote on papers, sliding from one spot to another with her computer chair. He walked past her giant circle shaped desk that she sat in the middle of until she noticed him and called him over. "Hey! Boss! Come over here!"

"You don't have too yell, I have super hearing." Fire whined as he uncovered his ears.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I have some papers for you and you told me to remind about your meeting."

"Huh, whuh? I mean yeah, sure. Hey do you now were my office is?"

"Yeah, it's on the top floor. Why do you ask? You spend all your time in there?"

"Oh, my friend Jack needs instructions on how to get there since I have to go to that meeting and don't have time to show him." The secretary peeked over Fire's shoulder to get a look at Grim. His eyes stared back at her's with a look that made a Grimm look cute and cuddly. "What's with him?"

"Oh, um... Quite frankly I don't even know that." Grim sighed and trudged towards the elevator. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." As he left the secretary blinked with a blank expression. "Weird, Arthur usually isn't so... energetic."She pressed down a button as she put her walkie-talkie to her ear. "It's him."

"So, uh, wich floor was it again?"

"The top one."

"Right, the top one." Fire looked at all the buttons and scratched his head, he had never used an elevator before. Which button was the top though? The lowest, or the highest. "Eeni, meanie, minie." Fire pressed a button and jumped as he felt the small room begin to move. "Calm down, they're supposed to do this." Fire eased a little, but was still on guard, but only because of the weird feeling he had in his stomach.

When the elevator finally and the doors slid open Fire ran too a garbage can and started throwing up. Never again. Grim walked out and held back a laugh, who knew the mighty Big Bad Wolf got motion sickness. He turned around and saw that they weren't in an office, but the weapon and testing facility. He looked over at a huge red button and saw the words, "ACTIVATE PROTOTYPE #300B" blinking on the screen above it. Better hide this from Fire before he- "Whoa! What does this do!?" Fire punched the button down and Grim face palmed. The screen lowered itself to reveal a window and on the other side was the coolest thing Fire had ever seen and the worst thing Grim had ever seen. "OH MY GOD! It's a robot me!"

Just as Fire had finished speaking the robot version of him eyes lit up, becoming red. "Initiating demonstration." Other robots were pushed up from the floor as the holes they came from closed and a robotic arm lowered from the ceiling and handed Fire a pamphlet. He began reading it as Grim watched the robot go to work. It smashed through the first wave easily with only one hand. It's hands folded backwards and flamethrower muzzles came out and it melted two robots into puddles. The end of the flamethrowers retreated back inside it and it's hands started folding up again. The palm went under it's right forearm and the fingers morphed into hollow cylinders and started to slowly rotate, slowly becoming faster and faster. It held up it's right arm with the other as an onslaught of bullets shot out from the fingers, acting like a miniature Gatling gun. After turning five more androids into swiss cheese it's right hand completely receded into it's arm and a sword of pure light took it's place. The robot Fire's foes took a step back and exchanged looks before making a run for it. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far. The robotic warrior ran forward and sliced through it's enemy's like they weren't even there. As he slashed through them he slowly became covered in oil and he turned to the last robot with flames and the scrap that was left of the others behind him. It slowly began to walk back until it tripped and fell. It began to crawl backwards until the robotic Fire placed it's foot on it's chest and thrust his sword downward. "Demonstration complete. 25% of features shown, to see the full 100% please purchase you're very own Hell Hound."

"A Hell Hound? This thing looks like it's the only one here, must still be working on the others."

"Hey Grim, look at this pamphlet. It says that this robot is based off of me, and it shows all it's features. It also says that for an extra five hundred million linen you can give the robot free will and emotions so it can think more creatively. It also says that someones mind can be downloaded into them as long as you have their DNA."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. One of the cooler things is that it can learn from whatever it sees and adapt to it."

"Whelp, time to destroy all the blueprints for them."

"What!? Why!?"

"These things are one of the most dangerous things to ever exist! Imagine if one with free will created a robot revolution and caused the apocalypse! Or what if one managed to create time travel!"

"Okay, you take care of that and I'll... destroy the Hell Hound."

"Okay, but if you trick me..."

"I won't, scouts honor." Fire saluted him and Grim stared holes through him for a few seconds, but decided he wasn't lying and left. Fire uncrossed his fingers and picked up a micro chip. "Free will, or..." Fire took out the vile that had Garnet's hair in it. "Sorry Garnet, but if I do that you might kill me... or worse." Fire opened a door and walked towards the robot, hopefully this chip worked. As he held out the chip a slot in the back of the Hell Hound's head opened. "Seems legit." Fire slid the small device into the slot and the robot whirred to life. It's eyes glowed blue instead of red this time and it slowly turned towards Fire. "Sup dog, heheh, get it? 'Cuz you're a Hell Hound. God I'm funny."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Firestarter Gray Wolf, the best person to ever live ever... besides the guy that invented explosions and pizza. Now whoever did that is great."

"Firestarter Gray Wolf, aka, The Big Bad Wolf. You are wanted for third degree murder, theft, assault, arson, bribery, credit fraud, disturbing the peace, forgery, fraud, identity theft, kidnapping, harassment, voluntary manslaughter, shop lifting, vandalism, tax evasion and cyber bullying. The bounty on your head is enough to buy a small island or CraftMine nearly four times."

"How much is that?"

"Calculating... nine point three billion linen."

"Oh my God! Do you think I could turn myself in for a reward!?"

"I calculate a 25% chance of success, and that's with the addition that you have inside sources and the law enforcement in the area are idiotic."

"Huh, you talk funny."

"Indeed, but I bet you talked "funny" on your first day of being conscious too." Fire thought back to the first week of being alive. _"Talk shit get hit!"_

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that one."

"So, what is my new identification that you may refer to me by?"

"You mean your name? I don't know, but we'll decide that later, first put on this extra disguise I brought." The robot curiously looked at the long sleeve shirt that he was given and turned his head to the side slightly. "Oh yeah, you don't know how to put on clothes, here lemme help." A few minutes later the robot was staring down at gray pants, sneakers and the red long sleeve shirt. "You should probably use this too, it'll make it harder for people to see that you're made of metal. Good thing you have actual hair and skin colored metal." The robot took the blue hat with the bird on it and placed it on his head. "Thank you Firestarter Gray Wolf."

"Please, call me Fire."

"This does seem more efficient and to conserve time."

"Um, yeah I guess, well lets get Grim and go. We gotta pay Arthur a visit."

"Arthur King Wolf, the brother/multiple personality of Firestarter Gray Wolf. Correction, Fire. He is the gentleman of the group and disappeared recently, but some believe he is the owner of Excalibur Co."

"Yeah... lets just go." Fire walked away wit the unnamed Hell Hound close behind.

**\- Back With Te Ever Cheerful Gray -**

Gray walked out of the simulation room and dried his hair with a towel, what a day. He folded up his scythe and hung it from his side as he walked out the door, but suddenly came to a halt as he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it."

"Oh nooo did I hurt your feelings?" Gray's voice was oozing sarcasm as he kept walking until whoever he had bumped into grabbed his arm. He turned around with his hand ready to grab his weapon, but he froze as he saw the boy. He had blue hair and was walking with two other girls. The girl with the black hair... was familiar. "Hey, what's your name?"

"So you bump into me and then ignore me? Who do yo-"

"Mercury let him go." The girl with black hair commanded. Mercury immediately let go with no objections, but let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for my... team member's behavior. My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall." Gray's head felt like it was being torn apart when she told him her name. She was so... familiar. He blocked out the pain and rubbed his head. "Hey, I know this is a strange question, but have you ever... seen me before?"

"Hm. No, but you look a lot like..."

"A lot like who?"

"Never mind, he's not my concern anymore."

"W-Wait, who's not your concern? Who do I look like?"

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved in his business. He'll just drag you down with him, just like everyone else."

"Wait!" Gray was about to grab her arm until something hot hit him and he flew back into a wall. "Obviously no one's taught you your manners. Mercury, teach him a few for me."

Mercury cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure, this kid seems like he'll be fun to play with."

Gray drew his weapon. "That sounded really wrong."

"Wow, you talk like him too... occasionally."

"Seriously! Who is h-" Gray received a kick too the stomach. "Hey, don't worry about her, right now you gotta deal with me." Gray picked himself up for the second time and sighed, just his luck.


	25. Gray vs Mercury

Sorry this took so long, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately and that's really the only reason that I haven't and I also decided to take it upon myself to explain why the moon is broken. CampFire out.

**Gray vs Mercury (oh golly gee, I wonder who will win)**

Gray felt weird as he slowly walked in a circle, mirroring Mercury. He felt something different than he usually did, almost like he drank a hundred of those weird energy drinks that Wendy horded under her bed. He twitched slightly, but shook it off. Usually he felt tired or depressed, but this... He looked at his hand and saw it was shaking rapidly. "Lose your nerve already?"

"Can we just hurry this up." Gray blinked and when he opened his eyes Mercury's foot was about to connect with his jaw. Gray caught it and was about to toss him across the court yard until Mercury spun to get his foot free and hit him with the other. Gray flew back and groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall he had been lodged in. Before he could make a come back Mercury was already in front of him and kicked him in the side of the head. He went to kick him in the face, but Gray caught his leg and smacked him across the face with one of his batons. Mercury growled and started to speed up, letting out a barrage of kicks and spins. Gray dodged and blocked as many as he could but he kept getting faster and faster until he couldn't keep up anymore. Gray took hit after hit, blood slowly rolling down his arms and face. Mercury gave him one final kick and he flew across the court yard, landing on his back as his batons skidded across the ground. Mercury placed his foot on Gray's neck and prepared to crush it. Gray could feel his neck closing up as he pushed down, this was it. He was going to die here. As the edges of his vision turned black and he started gasping for air Gray's excess energy reached it's peek. "I... am not... going to DIE LIKE THIS!" Gray grabbed Mercury's neck and as if by instinct shot lightning out of his palm. Mercury started foaming at the mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was clawing at Gray's hands, but to no avail as he lost consciousness. Gray got up and limped over to his weapon. He folded it up and hung from his side as he walked away, but not before throwing up in a near by trash can. As he walked he put his hand up to his aching head, not able to notice the foot about to connect with his head.

Gray woke up in the middle of a forest, not able to think straight. His head felt like it was going to split open and he kept hearing numbers and commands in the back of his head. There were multiple voices, some telling him to return to base, others telling him fighting moves and one just listed numbers. Everything was mixed up and he couldn't remember what had happened. He stumbled around blindly, everything was spinning and was blurry. Voices and images kept flashing randomly in his head as he limped further and further into the woods. Black electricity kept randomly pouring out of him, scorching the earth around him. The only thing he could see clearly was a figure with flames rising from it's eyes. It was gesturing him to follow and stopped to wait whenever he fell. The figure was hard to make out, but it seemed familiar. He chased after it, reaching out for it, seeing that it was the only thing that might be able to help him. He eventually tripped and fell again, but the figure stopped as he did and turned to watch him barley make it back on his feet. "W-Were... are we going?" The figure merely looked over it's shoulder to make sure he was still there and kept walking. "You are weak and don't know how to use your gifts properly. You have done nothing but mope around and hurt the name of your brother. If you ever hope to accomplish anything you must learn. You must become the strongest member in your team. How can you hope to get revenge if you can't even hold your own?" The voice was loud and seemed to come from everywhere.

"What do you mean... I'm not the strongest? I killed a ton of those... Paladins."

"Yes, but you also severly hurt yourself, allowing them to hit you. All you managed to do was outlast them and if it wasn't for your semblance blocking out the pain you would have collapsed before you even took down the second robot. In fact your probably the weakest. Your friend Andrew is smart and can hit any target, Felix can fight an army and Wendy is nearly impossible to touch. But you are reckless and take every hit aimed at you. Not only that but you are soft. All you do is complain about how the world hates you, when it is ten times worse for Fire. He lost his friends, his family and the girl he loved. Not only that but he is hated and tormented. He's a murder and his guilt from his past eats away at his very essence."

"What dos this... have to do with me?"

"More than you think, you are Fire's other half. You must be able to bare the weight of the hatred that follows him and the hate that will follow you. The awakening of your powers is what allowed me to make contact with the coding the White Fan had programed into Fire, which he split with you. The program was meant to harden and explain things to Fire. I would've done so to him if he hadn't of done it himself or if he wouldn't attack me, but you seem weak enough for me to force you to listen to orders." The figure stopped walking and turned to Gray. They were in the middle of a clearing and it had started to rain. All of a sudden it felt like a huge weight was on Gray's shoulders and he fell to his knees as the figure approached him. "Your training begins now." The figure placed a hand on Gray's forehead and lightning hit them the second it's hand met his forehead. All the lightning that was stored inside Gray poured out as memories and blueprints flowed into him as his body began to change. The hairs on his tail spiked up, his teeth began to sharpen, he grew claws and his eyes glowed. "Welcome to the White Fang." The shadows fled from the figure as it became clearer who it was. The girl from earlier smiled as she watched Gray change. Finally, someone that wasn't a liability.

**\- Meanwhile In A Elevator -**

Fire was staring at the Hell Hound as it continued to work on hotwiring the elevator. "So, why are you doing this again?"

"You need to swipe a clearance card to reach the upper levels of the complex, the only reason you made it down here was because the authority in the area swiped his or her card twice on accident."

"Ohhhh."

Gray sighed as he watched the android work. "When you said you were going to destroy it, I thought you were going to, you know, destroy it."

"Are you really bringing this up again? He's makes a good addition to the team! You saw what he did in there!"

"Yeah, but what if he gets hacked?"

"He can't, he has free will now."

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me when he shoots you." The lights in the elevator flickered on as the robot finished his work.

"I have completed maintenance on the elevator. It is now in working order. And Fire was not the only one that didn't destroy what he said he would Grim. My sensor indicate you have an important blueprint and if it weren't for my free will I would have killed you by now."

Fire's mouth slowly formed a sly grin as he turned back to Grim. "Oh really?"

Grim squirmed for a second, but finally took out a blueprint from inside his trench coat. "Fine, I took this."

Fire stared in awe at what the blueprint was for. "Do you realize what this is!? Good thing Dan read so many books when he had control or I wouldn't now how to read this or what this cannon is!"

"I just thought it looked important, it had tons of security surrounding it."

"Oh ho ho, you have no idea how important this is! Arthur wasn't planning to become rich, he was planning on taking over everything!"

"Okay, now I'm curious."

"My interest is also peeked."

"Have you two ever heard of the story, the Dragon and The Moon?"

**\- Story Time -**

Long ago when Dust was first discovered, there was a dragon that terrorized a village. The huntsmen that guarded the village tried everything to defeat it, but all died in vain. After the villagers were left to fend themselves they fled, but one wanted revenge. A very young engineer by the name of Hugo had lost his whole entire family to the dragon and went to work on a cannon to destroy the beast. Years later Hugo got his wish as he completed his machine. After returning to his home he activated it, but unfortunately he underestimated it's power. He killed the dragon, but the beam went on, destroying not just the moon, but him as well. All documents and blueprints for the machine was destroyed and any attempt at recreating it was banned.

"Wow, it's that powerful?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But think about what we could do with this thing! We could take the whole world hostage!"

"But we're not... are we?"

"As awesome as it would be to do that, no. Instead we're going to use it to destroy every White Fang base in all of Remnant! MUAHAHAHA!"

"I believe I am experiencing the emotion called fear Grim."

"Same here." Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal hundreds of guards. Fire gulped and Grim readied his swords, but the Hell Hound turned his arm into a crank gun and made short work of them. "Whoa, that took you like zero seconds! How did you do that!?"

"My purpose is to fight armies, this is all in my programing. Shall we continue?"

"Y-Yeah sure." Fire pressed the button for top floor again and continued on their way to see their "old friend" yet again.

"So what are we gonna do when we find Arthur anyways?"

"We're going to kill him and everyone here, then I'm going to take his place. BAM! Instant millionaire!"

"I don't know if that'll work, people aren't that stupid."

"Yeah, but who's going to know about it, plus with a war going on who'll have time to stop me?" The elevator doors opened again with more soldiers' but Fire filled the room they were in with flames and the elevator closed at it continued slowly reaching the top floor. with the screams from the room slowly fading "Well since we're almost to the top here's the plan. I fight Arthur while you and the Hell Hound clear out the cannon fodder, then you guys team up on Arthur and then the Hell Hound will cut up into tiny pieces with his sword. Got it?" Grim and the robot nodded in agreement and the doors opened as the reached the top floor, hopefully Arthur hadn't finished his cannon. As the doors finally opened all the way Fire came face to face with the ends of a ton of guns. Fire slowly put his fingure on top of one and tipped it down. "Hey, careful with that. Those sting."

"FREEZE! Step out f the elevator or we'll make you! And don't even try using your fire powers, this armor is fire proof!"

"Well is it bullet pro-" Fire was cut off by the secretary from earlier pushing through the crowd and hitting him in the face with some sort of flat bat.

"All right all right. Everyone settle down, put your toys away boys. So, what do we have here?"

"Did you... did you just hit me with a fucking cricket bat?"

"Yes actually, I did."

"Really, cricket? You gotta know what a crumpet is to understand cricket!" The woman gave him another swift hit to the head. Fire wiped the blood from his mouth and spit out a tooth. "Yeah yeah. We get it you like to quote things. Now shut up and listen to your brother, okay sweet heart?"

"Oh, I'll show you a heart once I RIP YOURS OUT YER-" Fire was interrupted a third time as Arthur stepped out from behind his guards.

"That's enough from you Fire. It's my turn to speak."

"Oh my god! Is anyone going to let me finish a sentence around here!?" Fire was hit again as cuffs were shoved onto him and his "team".

"We just did, didn't we?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"Well anyways, don't try to use your powers. Those cuffs negate semblances and if you try to use them they'll give you a small shock... and by small I mean enough to kill an elephant."

"Damn, you really went all out with this whole evil villain thing. Unfortunately for you though Remnant can only have one villain and that's me!"

"Arrogant as ever I see." Arthur turned to Grim and frowned. "I can't believe you really followed this guy."

"I can't believe you didn't. Unlike you I'm loyal to the person that gave me a body."

"Yeah? Well look were that got you. Anyways, I'm afraid now that you stole from me and put me back three months on development of my army I'll be killing you no-wait where's Fire?"

"Oveeerrrr heeerreee~" Fire sang as he sat on Arthur's desk, wearing the helmet of a guard in front of a pile of blood and charred bodies. "Too bad my fire powers aren't a semblance huh? Also, when you make fire proof armor, make sure it doesn't melt after I hit the temperature of molten rock. Now where's that cricket lady, I got a few complaints about her." Grim was currently holding her in a head lock while she struggled to hit him. "Over here, she wasn't as tough as I thought she was going to be." Mean while the Hell Hound was reloading one of his guns as he stood on a pile of guards. "I also thought that was too simple." Just as he had finished his thought the face of the secretary popped off to reveal a timer. "Oh shi-" BOOM!

**\- One Hour Before Fire Got To Arthur's Room -**

Gray smashed his alarm clock as he got up from his bed. He walked over to the mirror in his bathroom and flicked on a light. He examined his face closely, looking for any signs of the fangs he had in his dream (if that was a dream). After he finished turning in front of the mirror and making sure he wasn't crazy he threw on a shirt and some pants. As he had one leg in his jeans he realized he didn't have any bruises from that fight with Mercury and he didn't remember coming home either. He shrugged and assumed he was really tired when he got home and that the fight was part of the dream too. He opened his door and took in a deep breathe. For some reason he felt like today was going to be better. As he closed the door he failed to notice the tears and claw marks on his bed... or the blood stains.


	26. Fire Returns To Beacon AGAIN

Omg this is getting repetitive.

**Fire Returns To Beacon... AGAIN**

Fire's eyes shot open and he jumped up from his hospital bed with his hands on fire. "RUN IT'S A BOMB!" He looked around frantically until he saw the robot he had "liberated" from Arthur. "I see you are conscious once again. That is good."

"What happened? Why are there bandages on my head and chest... and where's Grim?"

"Allow me to explain. I managed to make a field of condensed energy around us to shield us from the blast. Once I came online again you ha shrapnel in your chest and head, hence the bandages. In fact the doctors said you should have died, but instead you healed the second it was removed. The only bad part might have been the side effects, but they do not seem to make you any worse, in fact your body seemed to have weaponized itself."

"Define side effects."

"You have gained wolf like qualities. You have fangs, claws and a grey streak running down from the center of the back of your head, to the front. It is not very big, but it is noticeable." Fire walked over to the mirror in the room and unraveled the bandages to reveal the grey streak. It was the same color as his ears and tail and resembled a lightning bolt in a way. "So where's Arthur?"

"I disposed of him."

"So you..."

"Killed him? Yes. I beheaded him and cut off his arm. I then made it look like the blast killed him and modified his will so that you would inherit his company. I also planted evidence that the explosion was caused by the White Fang so we wouldn't endanger our mission, whatever it may be."

"You did all this without knowing what the plan is?"

"Affirmative. I am forever grateful to you for giving me freedom and allowing me to experience the world."

"So what about Grim? Where is he anyway?" The room felt colder at the mention of Grim and the robot hung his head. "I... was unable to help him. He was holding the bomb and what was left..." Fire surprisingly took it well, but seemed... emotionless. "Fire, I am-"

"Don't be, and you know what te funny thing is? I felt horrible when Garnet died and thought, no, knew it was all my fault. Yet now, I don't feel anything. Grim was like a brother to me, y family, but I just don't feel anything towards his death. I don't hurt, I can't cry, I' not even angry. I just... don't feel anything."

"Well this is understandable, sometimes people don't feel anything towards death if they've experienced it enough or if the-"

"Spare me. I could care less about your reasoning right now. Let's go Hound."

"Please, call me... Sky."

"Fine, let's just hurry up... Sky."

"And before my thought escapes me, the police are here for us, they are going to give you a ruling after you walk out of the hospital."

"Whatever, the justice system is corrupt anyways."

"You are not going to fight back?"

"What's the point, besides, this might work out. Unfortunately you can't come, I need someone to prepare construction on the cannon."

"Where would you like me to build it? The second I begin the government will locate me."

"How do you feel about outer space?" Sky's eyes lit up with artificial light and excitement.

Fire stepped into the police car, but was stopped by a police man and was handcuffed. "Do you seriously think these handcuffs can hold me? If I wanted you dead or to escape I would've done it by now. You're lucky I'm too busy mourning my brother's death to rip your intestines out your throat for making me look like I'm too weak to break your trinket." Fire spoke as if he were bored instead of threatening to murder the guard. Said guard gulped and started the car, hopefully he would still be alive to run in fear after this ride. Meanwhile Sky began his trek to Atlas and was looking at a map in front of the train station. An ad came up on a nearby TV and a news reporter was talking about how Atlas had just opened their rocket testing facility for tours to help fund their armies, what a waste of time and technology. Hopefully they didn't mind if he "borrowed" a rocket... and a space station. As he climbed aboard his train he couldn't help but dwell on the battle he had with Arthur and he slowly started to play it over in his head.

Sky's slowly came online again as his backup generators kicked in, maybe he had overdone it a little with the force fields. Parts of his eyes were cracked and had green lines over them, but the problem resolved itself as he was able to move again. Unfortunately the crack in the bottom right of his left eye was still there and it may have not been noticeable to others it covered up a good amount of his vision. He got up from the rubble he was sitting in as small chunks of concrete and dust fell off his body. He looked around for any signs of life and saw Fire's foot twitching from under a wall and he quickly ran over and moved it aside to see a piece of metal jutting out from the side of his head and bullets stuck in his chest. He needed to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible, but he needed to make sure Arthur was taken care of and if Grim was okay. As he wandered through the waste of what had once been a huge building he came across a hockey mask and a ripped trench coat that was caught on a pole. He looked down to see blood pouring out from underneath a rock with a mangled arm sticking out of it. Without a changing expression he kept walking. Now to find Arthur.

A few minutes later Sky had started to contemplate how he felt about Grim. He had known him very shortly before his untimely demise, but he seemed adequate. At the same time he was also angry at himself for not feeling anything towards his death, sure he didn't know him but Fire did. Breaking the news to him would not be easy. As he walked he noticed that it was dead quiet except for the occasional guard that had lived, who was screaming in agony. Sky easily ignored them and would keep walking. Once he got far enough from the screaming it became silent again... at least until he heard a rock clatter down some rubble. He quickly spun around and shot off as many rounds of his gatling gun as he could, just barely seeing the figure through the lingering dust from the explosion. He walked up the slope formed by the walls to see a few drops of blood. He followed them, taking his time to catch his new target. Sure this was inefficient, but were would the target go? It was wounded and a natural maze was formed from all the concrete and pillars that were once the Excalibur Co. building. The trail of blood ended at a small portion of a building that still remained that was leaning on a wall opposite from it. The robot turned on the thermal settings for it's eyes and slowly looked around until he saw a figure with it's back to the wall, slumped down and breathing heavily from running with a wound. The wound seemed to be a bullet that was stuck in their left thigh, it must have hurt for their heart rate to be so high. Sky proceeded to enter the building and to do away with the survivor, but as he entered the room he was surprised to see it was a completely intact ballroom. Besides a few rocks that littered the floor it looked brand new with a black and white tiled floor. He turned his free arm into a sort of pistol and pointed it at his prey. "Come out with your hands up and I will make this painless. I may only be able to use one arm because I have to hold my comrade with the other, but you are wounded." He heard a sigh as Arthur came out with his hands up. "Okay, okay you got me. Who knew my own creation would destroy me and unfortunately I didn't create a failsafe to destroy you." Arthur took a step forward, but Sky shot a bullet just barely above his head, splitting one of Arthur's hairs. "I said, I believe Fire would have put it, to freeze... bub." Arthur took another step and Sky shot a bullet through the cuff of his shirt. "I said-"

"I know, I know... FREEZE!" Arthur shot a stream of white mist from his hands and Sky jumped up and flipped so his feat landed on the ceiling. Spikes came from his shoes and hooked him into the wall so he could hang freely and watch as Arthur turned the place were he had stood a second ago into a miniature glacier. Before the mist around the ice subsided Arthur began to boast as he walked towards it. "Wow, you weren't as good as you thought you were, huh? I'll have too make the next model a little bett-hey! Where'd you go!?" Arthur spun around with his hand out and limped around the room looking for Sky. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" He sang. Sky needed a plan to beat Arthur, even though he was wounded he could easily incapacitate him with his ice. If Fire were awake he could easily stop Arthur, but that wasn't an option. He was going to have to finish him before he can react. Sky jumped down from the wall and silently landed on his feet. He then ran over to a doorway and slid next to it. Arthur was on the other side of it and the second he came out... Sky turned his arm into sword form. As Arthur walked through the doorway Sky spun around and sliced off the arm he had aimed at him and swept is legs out from under him. As Arthur fell Sky delivered the final blow, sliceing Arthur's head clean off. "Huh, I guess I am as good as I presumed I was."

Sky had just finished destroying the evidence of a fight and made everything point towards a gas leak and as soon as he finished the fog the hung over the rubble dissipated, allowing the robot to see the sky for the first time. "So this is the sky?" He sat there mesmerized by the clouds moving across the deep blue, sunny sky. "The pictures of it don't even compare."

**\- Beacon -**

Gray had woken up in a trash can with a party hat on his head and a bottle glued to his hand. That dance sure got crazy around the end and everyone went wild when Jaune showed up in a dress. Everything was a little foggy, but everything had been these last few months. There had been random parts of his day were he couldn't remember anything and he had strangely been in a good mood. Which was strange considering a unknown Grimm was loose in Vale. Tons of citizens had been randomly killed all over and during investigations police had found that they had been leaving Vale and a few had even found White Fang uniforms in their houses. It's believed that the White Fang is responsible, but who knows? Recently he had also been hanging out with his team a lot more instead of avoiding them and he had become good friends with the leader of Mercury's team. Sure he was a dick, but Emerald and Cinder were nice. As he was around his team more and more he had started to feel a little funny around Wendy as well. He would stutter sometimes or blurt out the things he was thinking uncontrollably. It was very strange and it was hard to "control" if that was the right word for it. Gray lifted himself of the floor and dusted himself off as Wendy walked past him. He instinctively tried to look as cool as possible by placing his hand on a ledge to lean on it and tossed on some sunglasses. "Hey Wendy, what's u-" Unfortunately the hand he was leaning on the hand with the bottle glued to it and it shattered from him leaning on it, causing him to fall on his face. "Ow." Wendy giggled and kept walking. "Ugh, why did I do that?" He shook it off and as soon as he got back on his feet the second time Andrew and Felix came from nowhere with sly grins smeared across their faces. "Smooth, like sand paper."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"What you and Wendy have. If it weren't so funny I'd be angry that you were hitting on my sister."

"Hitting on your sister? What, no, I mean... no. I mean come on like I would seriously..." Gray looked over his shoulder at Wendy and his mind made her look a thousand times prettier and surrounded her with hearts and flowers. "She was surrounded by flowers and looked super pretty, didn't she?"

"How did you know that!?"

"Dude, I'm a player. I have to know these things."

"Well what do I do!? I can't stop thinking about her and I act like a moron when I'm around her!"

"I would suggest to think about something else, because if we're in the middle of a fight and this gets in the way or you screw up because of your obsession I'm going to have to get Felix to belt you." Felix looked around and pointed towards himself with a surprised look on his face. "Yes you." Felix's surprised look quickly became a devilish grin and he rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Don't think he won't do it either, he's crazy."

"Okay, I get it. I'll try to get around this."

"No, you won't try to, you will."

"Yeah, whatever."

"See? You already reverted back to your gloomy old self! Anyways, the real reason we're here is because of who's heading to the courthouse."

"No, it can't be."

"But it is! And if we hurry we could watch him get the death sentence!" As soon as Andrew had finished speaking Gray bolted towards the Dust Plane.

Fire blew some hair out of his face as the policeman escorted him through the two giant doors of the court house. Fire didn't know much about these places, but hey were usually to decide on matters to big for the council so five elected members would decide his fate. What a dumb idea. If it were up to him it would be decided by what the community wanted, the people, not a bunch of old guys in cloaks. The worse part had to be that random people were forced to watch the testimony by law. If they didn't come they would be hunted down and arrested like an animal and the point of this was to demonstrate the power of the council, but all it did was make people hate them even more. If Plan B was ever going to work he was going to have to use that hatred against them, but for now he had to focus on the matter at hand. The guard shoved him into his seat and he shot him a death stare. "Do that again and that gun's going up your-"

"Enough! Be seated now before your punishment becomes worse."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Fire melted the cuffs on his wrists to open the door to the desk he had to sit at and everyone began to panic until a council member raised his hand and the room went silent. "Quiet down. Guards. Put a new pair of handcuffs on him."

"Why? I'll just melt them again, plus I can obviously kill everyone here and leave if I wanted, the only reason I'm here is because I want to test a theory."

"And what may that be?" Another member spoke up. This one sounded like a girl.

"Well, by the way you all smell right now, not a single one of you is Faunus except for me, I wonder why that is?" Fire sarcastically asked.

"What are you getting at?" He could feel the member glaring at him through the part of her robe that was draped over her face.

"That you're all a bunch of rich, racist, corrupt, assholes that are wasting everyone's time. Jeez, never thought i'd say this but the White Fang are right, unfortunately they aren't showing their... protests in the most agreeable ways or else I would help them."

"Oh really, well what do you think is a better solu-" The councilmen that silenced the room put a hand in front of her.

"Enough, we are not here to bicker like children."

"Wow, you decide to speak up now? And why do you say "enough" so much?" A guard stuck a gun to Fire's head and the force made his head tilt slightly to the side. He could feel the cold metal of the barrel against his head... wouldn't be cold for long. He put his finger to the barrel and slowly tipped it down as it melted. "Be careful, you might shoot someone's eye out with that thing. Anyways, as you were saying councilmen?" The man cleared his throat and began to speak. "Firestarter G. Wolf."

Fire was surprised they knew his middle name started with G. _"How did they..."_

"We find you guilty of murder, theft, damage to private and public property, fraud, vandalism, arson, unpaid blah, blah blah bleh, and blah blah bleh ba, I'm old and dumb blah, Fire's the best bleh dee da, and further more blah blee Hail king Fire, bleh..."

Fire started to stop paying attention as his mind filled in the blanks. He drummed his fingers on the desk as they continued to drone on and his eyes wandered around the room. His super hearing kicked in and he started to listen in on the nearly silent conversations people were having in the bleachers off to the side. "He's so calm."

"Wow, he's not even phased."

"Is this a real monster?"

"Who is this guy?"

"He's kinda cute..." Fire's ears stood up at that one and he looked towards the girl and winked at her. She giggled in return as the council listed the final crime. "What do you have to say for yourself Fire?"

"It was sooooo worth it... and you can go suck a di-"

"We have also reached a verdict. You, Firestarter G. Wolf, have received the death penalt-"

"Ooooo. Sorry thats not gonna work out for me, I have some things I need to get done. So if you'll please look under your chairs for the "gift" my associate left you all, I'm sure we can make an agreement."

The council looked under their chairs to find suitcases filled with linen and Fire could see them drooling at it under their robes. "You get a suitcase, and you get a suitcase!" He pointed to each member as they pulled the linen out fro under their chairs. "Hm. Perhaps we were to quick to judge you so... harshly. We have reached the new verdict. Since your fighting skills and experience are high enough to rival that of a huntsmen, you will serve as a chaperone on missions at..."

_"Please don't say Beacon, please don't say Beacon, please, oh please Monty, no."_

"Beacon Academy."

_"Well it's not that bad, don't panic. Maybe I won't see them again."_

"With team RWBY."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The guards carried Fire out of the court as he fought viciously to get free from them, forgetting he could simply burn through the cuffs that were placed on him. "No! You can't make me go back! This is worse than the death penalty! Please! I made a mistake, anything but this!" As Fire was tossed into the police car and it drove away, Gray burst through the court house doors, to see it was empty. "SON OF A BIT-"

Next time on FireBall... G... or something. Will Fire escape imminent doom? Will Gray ever kill him? Who drank all of my f***ing hot coco! Find out at some point in the next chapter :D. CampFire out.


	27. Fire returns III

**Fire Returns III**

Fire was in shock from the thought of going back to Beacon and seeing his old team again. The worst part of this ride had to be how long it was, it felt kind of like it's been a few months instead of fifteen minutes. _"Maybe CampFire is being lazy again."_ There was no way this was happening, it had to be another one of his nightmares. The guard that was driving looked in the rear view mirror and saw Fire, wide eyed and pale as a ghost. "Hey, are you um... okay?"

"..."

"So, what did you do to piss everyone off? Beacon had a manhunt for you, the police hunted you down, the council wants to kill you, and the White Fang..." Fire looked out the window and didn't respond as he watched the buildings pass by. Some Atlas soldiers marched by but he didn't pay much attention to it or all the military posters that were set up everywhere. "Oh, you don't know about the Atlas soldiers yet huh? Yeah, they showed up here a few weeks ago and have done nothing but harass citizens and execute innocents." The guard blew a puff from his cigarette out his window. "Bastards, hey, I heard you're a smoker. Ya want one?" Fire looked down at his hands and watched them shake for a few seconds, but looked back and nodded. The guard handed him one and Fire put it in his mouth and it was lit by a blue flame that appeared for at split second in front of the tip. "Neat trick." Fire still didn't respond.

"Wow, you're a lot less talkative than people say you are, but of course everyone has their own opinion on you. Some want you "brought to justice", others believe that you're a hero and some just straight out say you're a monster. But do you know what I think?" The guard turned around to look at Fire while they were at a red light. "I think... that you're a kid that was played a bad hand, one that was forced to be something he wasn't and had to pay the price for others mistakes. A kid that was blamed for things he didn't do, thats hated for nothing, a kid that just wants to be safe, but instead he's forced to help others and kill criminals."

"Wow, you actually have it pegged down pretty well."

"Aha, he speaks! I knew I could get you to talk."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Fire's voice was shaky and he seemed more depressed than scared now. The guard frowned and sighed. "You know, if it were up to me I'd let you go, I kinda understand not wanting to see someone from your past again, especially if you don't know what they think of you. But those assholes in robes think otherwise."

"Yeah." The guard turned around again. "You know what else-" The guard didn't have time to say anything as a bullet went through his head and something rammed the side of the car. It flipped over and skidded down the street as Fire's ears rang. When the car came to a halt he heard a voice yelling at him to get out of the car. He sighed and melted his cuffs and glanced at the guard. "Won't be needing these were your going, and too bad, I liked you." He grabbed the guards cigarettes, gun, and a box of cigars he found in the glove box, he's gonna need these later. He crawled out the broken window and stood up. "Okay, what do you wan-" Fire stared at the symbol on the side of the military car to see a wolf with three slashes through it. "Shit." Fire hung the gun on the back of his pants and put his hands in the air. "I give up! Don't shoot!" The White Fang looked at each other in confusion, was he really giving up? One of them shrugged and looked back at Fire, aiming his gun at his head, whatever, more glory for them. "Yup, that's right! I'm giving up!" He slowly reached for the gun, he had never used one before, hopefully he was a good shot. He still felt queasy from the crash and the edges around his eyes were dark, he was probably in shock which meant his flames would be useless since they're attached to his mental being and emotions. He was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. He grabbed the gun and quickly shot a guard through the head as he used his new claws to slash others throat and grabbed his pistol as it spun through the air. He then spun and shot each guard, just barely hitting them, until they all fell with a thump. Well at least a few things hadn't changed, the White Fang goons still suck. He hung the guns from his sides and started walking away until he heard a car approaching and looked to his side to see another White Fang car. He looked around frantically and saw a harley that belonged to a White Fang guard, jumped on, and drove towards Beacon. Hopefully they'd shoot at the White Fang and not him.

**\- Beacon's Landing Pad -**

"How long is it going to take for that hunter to show up?" Yang asked as they stood by their luggage.

"Whoever they are, they're nearly an hour late." Blake responded blandly as she id her nose in a book.

"Who cares!? We're going to meet a real live hunter! I bet their super cool! They probably have an eyepatch and a super cool weapon! Maybe they even have a robotic limb!"

"Uh, Ruby, that sounds more like a steam-punk pirate and not a hunter."

"Well, whatever. Maybe the hunter is a mercenary on the side and I can hire him to get sweet sweet revenge on Firestarter! MUAHAHAHA!"

"There she goes again." Yang sighed. Ever since Fire had stolen her second scythe she had come up with multiple schemes. She had a whole book filled with scrapped ideas and had convinced Weiss to study him with the info Schnee Co. had collected. She would get over it, but if Fire ever showed up... She shuddered at the thought of what her little, and sometimes scary, sister would do to him. Just then she heard some very familiar music in the distance. It was a song that a very particular Faunus listened too constantly, and it was growing louder and louder. She looked in the direction of the music and saw a light in the distance that was slowly growing. The other students started to notice and turned their attention to the strange light and as Andrew was about to say something else to a sleeping Gray a flaming motorcycle flew over his head with the White Fang close behind. The motorcycle was spewing fire out of the pipes on it's sides and the wheels were covered in flames. The rider of this demonic vehicle's face was hidden by the ball of flames covering his head. He rode up a wall and jumped off his ride and shot as a truck, killing the driver as it spun out and took two motorcycles with it. He landing on top of a truck as his motorcycle exploded on top of another. He dug his hands into the top and lunged to the side, causing it to spin in the air and land on a motorcycle. He jumped off before it landed and stood in front of the ruble and flames that surrounded him. He started to walk away until he saw a soldier crawling out of the rubble, trying to reach for a gun. White flames formed a jagged, toothy smile that resembled something from a horror story as he stepped on his hand. His hand glowed with flames as he prepared the final blow until a bullet hit him. His blue flames blocked it, but barely. The flames dissipated so he could get a better look at his attacker. "Oh, well if it isn't my favorite sac rainbows and sunshine."

"..."

"Yeah I missed you too, so did you shoot me for kicks or are you going to do something?"

"No, I'm here to get even."

"Oh, well if you wanna fight me I'm game, I've been looking for a challenge. Eben if it is outta no where."

Gray didn't know why, but he felt a smile stretch across his face as he got into his stance. He felt so strange, almost... excited. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." Fire ran forward and in the blink of an eye was in front of Gray, with his knee digging into his crotch. Gray staggered back as Fire kept hitting him over and over again, too fast for him to keep track of. _"I. Need. To-" _Gray's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Fire jabbing him and the stomach. As he coughed up blood, he managed to grab Fire's arm and he smiled. "Gotcha." He shot lightning from his hands as a smile of pure insanity spread across Fire's face as imagaes of his skeleton flashed as he struck different poses, almost like a cartoon character. "WOOOOOOOOO! Th-hissssss aw-aw-some!" He then grabbed Gray's hands and forced him to electrocute him more, making him use all of his lightning to force him to stop. Gray put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. A moment longer and he would've passed out. He looked over at Fire to see smoke rising from his body as his muscles spasmed every couple of seconds. _"Is... is he dead?"_ Gray's hopes of Fire being dead were quickly dashed as he got up again. "Th-th-that was-s-s-s awesome." He said with a smile, but the smile faded as he saw the burns on his arms, but quickly reverted back to his goofy smile as they disappeared. "Oh yeah, almost forgot that lightning can be hotter than the sun's surface. Whoopsie."

"Y-You're inhuman!" Gray exclaimed as he walked backwards, trying to gain distance from Fire.

"Well yeah, I'm a Faunus, not human... I think. Anyways, is that all ya got? I thought you were supposed to be some badass ninja emo or somethin."

Gray replied by lunging at him with his batons in hand, swinging at Fire, only for him to stop it with his hand. "You know, it's been like three minutes? Yeah, three minutes and I'm already bored. Got any other tricks? Cuz if not I'm just gonna end this now and go do that thing I needed to do." Gray roared and unleashed a barrage of attacks as his hair stood up slightly and his eyes began to glow. He switched between every form of his weapon, landing every hit on Fire until he merely grabbed the staff his weapon was currently and ripping it from his hands, throwing it away. He then grabbed the front of Gray's shirt, hoisting him into the air as he punched him in the face repeatedly. "The duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man, runnin the stand, 'Hey,' buh buh buh, 'got any grapes?'." He sang as he bashed Gray's face in. As his fist was about to connect with Gray's face again, he caught it in his mouth as his bones started to crack and he became covered in fur as he transformed. He started going into a frenzy, tearing up Fire's hand. He managed to tear him off and threw him into the side of Beacon and shooting fire balls, that exploded on impact, after him.

"Welp," Fire started as he dusted off his pants. "That was really gruesome and disgusting at the end there, and I'll probably cry myself to sleep, have nightmares for weeks, and throw up when I get home, but I won! So the moral of the story is: FIRE WINS! YAAAAAY!" Fire then turned around to walk away until something landed behind him, destroying the pavement under it. He slowly turned around with a mock fear expression on his face as the enormous wolf roared at him As it did this he screamed back, until it eventually stopped. "Well... I'm gonna run away now. AHHHHHHH!" Fire screamed as he ran away. But the wolf didn't chase him, it just stood there until Fire made it halfway across the courtyard. It then jumped into the air, landing on top of Fire, pinning him to the ground snapping it's jaws at him, with Fire just barely holding it inches from his face. As drool covered his face he headbutted it in the mouth, making a few teeth fly out. "Jeez, ever here of a breath mint? Or gum... or maybe dental hygiene?" He remarked as he wiped drool from his face. "Ewwwww." He then wiped his hand off on the student next to him as he ran back towards the enormous wolf (that Fire now decided to refer to as Were-Gray, or Emaris Lupin, in latin). "You can't beat me Emaris Lupin! Your serious and pure common sense, while im like... um... the opposite of those things! You can't beat another half of yourself... unless you hit it really really hard!" The wolf responded by ramming right into him, getting Fire stuck to the front of him as it charged through the walls of Beacon, hitting unsuspecting students while in their classrooms. "WHY IS NO ONE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!?" Fire then put his hands on top of Gray and shot flames from them. The wolf then jumped up, smashing Fire's head into a door frame. "Youth math ma bit ma toune!" He turned put his fists into a ball and smashed them down on Gray's head, bringing him down to the ground as he skidded to a stop right in front of the serving area in the cafeteria. Fire slowly took his arms off his head as he opened his then quickly spun around with a smile on his face like noting happened and leaned on the counter.

"Um, yes, I'd like four bottles of hot sauce, a Cherry Cola, and a sandwich please." The lunch lady, not knowing how to respond, quickly started grabbing the items he asked for as Gray got back up, still in his wolf form. "Um, make those to go." She quickly threw the items at Fire and he took one step away until he turned around again with a embarrassed expression on his face. "oh, silly me I almost forgot, I need a kids meal for my kids and make sure to give them a toy. If they don't get one the whine and scream, oh, you know how it is, uh..." Fire leaned forward to read her name tag, "Bertha! Pfffttttt hahahaha! That's like, the worst name ever! Your parents must've hated you! Anyways, about that kids meal." Fire was then tackled by the giant wolf and he started screaming while the wolf bit him and slashed him with his claws. Fire grabbed onto the counter, pulling himself up as the wounds on his face began to heal slowly, with his hair a mess, and gasping for air. "HELP ME BERTHA!" The lunch lady, with a annoyed expression, turned a sign around that said, "Out To Lunch 3" on it. "BITHA YOU BI-OH SHIT!" Fire was then pulled down again and continued to scream as Bertha pulled out a bag of popcorn and started eating it.

Team RWBY looked at each other in disbelief. "W-Was that Fire... riding a giant wolf that was that goth kid?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded. "It was."

"Well should we help him?" Ruby asked.

"No way, Fire has it under control, plus he's an unstable asshole. I'd rather not get involved." Yang replied.

"But what if he's the hunter that's supposed to help us?"

"Don't worry Ruby, there's no way that clown is our guide."

**\- MeanWhile -**

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL TEAM RWBY FOR NOt HELPING ME!" Fire said as he punched the wolf through a wall so they were back outside. "I! HAVE HAD! ENOUGH!" Fire started glowing orange from his aura as the hood of his hoodie flipped itself up over his head. It then turned white with a black White Fang logo on the back. His hair tuned completely white as well as his finger less gloves turned black and his left eye turned red. He pushed his arm forward towards Gray, with his hand outstretched. Lava then erupted from the ground and headed straight for him as he turned back to normal. It was a few feet from his face until someone yelled, "STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fire lowered his hand as the lava put itself back into the hole and the earth sealed itself up again. Fire reverted back to normal and looked at who had yelled to see Goodwitch. "OMG! It's my bestie! I haven't seen you in forever! How about a hug!?" Fire said, staring at her chest the whole entire time. "Fire, if I wanted my students dead I wouldn't have called you! Now go do your mission!"

"But moooooommmmm, I don't wannnaaaaa!"

"Don't mock me! Now go do your stupid mission so I don;t have to deal whith your shiiiiiiiiiiiii... shinanigans."

"Oooohhh! You almost swore! I'm gonna tell teacher on yo-"

"NOW!"

"Fine, fine." Fire walked away with his tongue sticking out as he mocked what she had said. He then saw team RWBY and began to walk over. This was gonna be a loooooooooong mission. _"That's what she said!"_ Damn it Fire.


	28. Fire Leads A Team

**Fire Leads A Team**

Fire took a deep breath and stuck two cigars in his mouth to get his hands to stop shaking. Was he really that afraid of seeing his old team again. Sure he had left on bad terms, one of which was murdering two people, but really who could blame him? It wasn't like he was in control of the situation. _"Of course, I'm never in control. I mean for god's sake I act like a phycotic comedian with a death wish. Maybe I should just take the jail time." _He cracked his neck as he came to a stop in front of team RWBY and took a deep breath. They were facing the opposite direction of him, this was his last chance to back down. He sighed and decided to make a witty remark to get their attention. "Man, can't believe out of all the people at this hell hole I gotta help you losers." Blake turned around with a frown on her face from Fire's remark, but her expression quickly turned to one of shock. She gasped as the rest of team RWBY turned around. "Thanks for helping me with the GIANT FUCKING WOLF by the way." He quipped, only to see that everyone was still in shock. "I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to sta-." Fire was then interrupted by Blake bringing him into a hug, squeezing the air outta him. "Can't... breathe..." Fire said as he gasped for air, swearing he heard his spine snap. "I was so worried. You've been all over the news. Please tell me you didn't really do all those things!" She said as she released him to stare into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders. For some reason Fire couldn't bring himself to say it, as if something grabbed the words and pulled them back down to form a lump in his throat. What was happening to him!? He felt even worse as a pit formed in his stomach and an awful feeling fell over him. What were these feelings!? He's never had them before. Was he, Firestarter the mass murderer, feeling... guilty? "Well... um." He croaked, barely getting the words to come out. Blake then looked down at his hands and saw blood on them. Then he had an idea and took out the cigars and lit them. Smoking tends to fix situations like this. "Yup, and I genuinely enjoyed every second of it. But in my defense, the justice system is so corrupt they'd be out in a day or two and they'd be trying to kill me again. Besides, who's gonna miss some garbage like them? All they've ever done is make my life suck ass." He started walking away, blowing out a puff of smoke. As he stepped onto the Dustplane he tripped and fell, but quickly recovered as the others tried to shake off their shock and Blake tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

A few hours later Fire was starting to get reckless after beating the game for his 3BS twice and was now tapping his foot as he leaned against the wall. Yang leaned over to Blake with her hand up in front of her mouth. "Hey, does Fire seem a little more... insane then he used to be? Ever since he got here he's done nothing but kill people, cause chaos, and laugh at other people's pain." She whispered, but Blake didn't respond and kept staring daggers at Fire. He caught wind of this and smiled like an idiot, waving back, then quickly reverted back to how he was a second ago. After another few minutes of her staring at him he started to get annoyed. "I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare." She still said nothing and he sighed. "Fine, you wanna be like that I know exactly how to get you to stop staring at me," He took a swig from an unknown bottle and smashed tit against his head as he walked into the pilot's cockpit. "Um, should we be worried?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Oh come on Ruby, this is Fire we're talking about." Weiss said, but quickly realized what had just came out of her mouth. "Oh God this is Fire we're talking about." All of a sudden red lights started flashing and team RWBY felt like the plane was spinning around. They ran into the cockpit to see the pilot with a bullet hole in their head and Fire driving the plane. "FIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yang screamed.

"Let's go on an adventure!"

"FIRE! STOP!" Blake yelled desperately, but Fire let go of the steering wheel.

"Look ma! No hands! Wow, those police offers don't know what they're saying by "drunk driving is illegal"! This is awe-*Belch*-some!" Fire said drunkenly as he threw up, his vomit hitting the ceiling, slowly burning through it like acid. "How did he get so drunk this quickly!?" Weiss yelled, clinging to the doorframe. Then they saw the clone of Fire ,sitting in the corner reading a newspaper like nothing was happening with a bag full of beer bottles next to him. he looked up from his paper to see everyone staring at him with a confused look. "What? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I can make clones of myself now like Adam. And the cool part is I can switch my consciousness between em, too bad it takes one hit to make em disappear and if they're to far away they get a bad case of face explosions."

"When did you learn to do that!?"

"When I gave my multiple personalities bodies. Apparently putting any consciousness in one makes it a physical body."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!?" Weiss screamed frantically as she was now upside down.

"Yeah, ever since I left Beacon nothing I do really does, I'm assuming logic fell into the many plot holes in this fanfiction."

"What fanfiction!?"

"Don't worry about it. By the way, the ground is coming up pretty fast, I'd suggest holding on to something." Everyone turned towards the window to see a skyscraper about to crash into the front of the plane.

Fire woke up with an awful headache. Last time he let him talk himself into drinking that much. He looked down to see that he was impaled on a flagpole. "Eh, the headache hurts more." He started to pull himself off it and clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. "Owowowowowow, that really hurts. Jeez, never thought I'd be a firekabob." He finally managed to get himself off and took a look around. "Apocalypse lookin city, lots of Grimm, and the slight smell of corpses... yup this is the place!" He turned around to see is teammates in awe from his display. "Oh yeah, I have a team. I really gotta get used to that. So, who wants to get some Burger Queen?"

"H-How are you still alive?" Weiss asked astounded by Fire being able to recover from that.

"I don't know, why are you such a bitch? OOOOHHHHH SHOTS FIRED! Pun intended." As he started to walk away Yang grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back.

"No, your not going of on your own, not after what you just did."

"Oh come on! I almost kill everyone one time and you never hear the end of it!"

"That was literally five minutes ago!"

"Really? I thought it was like four minutes and forty eight seconds."

"Ok smart ass, you are so dead!"

"Wow, eight minutes in and Yang is already trying to kill him again." Ruby said as she watched Fire allowing all her punches to hit, none of them even scratching him.

"Dude you punch like a girl... oh wait you are a girl, it's really hard to tell sometimes." Yang started punching faster and harder, only for them to do absolutely nothing to Fire. "Well, since I'm you're leader for now I say we should get started." Fire then pointed his hands in the opposite direction of team RWBY and shot a huge stream of flames, disintegrating everything in that direction. "Okay I did half, I'll lead the rest to you, get it? I said lead instead of leave... cuz I'm leading you... no? Not even a chuckle? Jeez, tough crowd. Well anyways I used all of my flames up on that, but it was worth it I guess, I'm gonna go sleep off this headache while you guys kill the last seven hundred and thirty six Grimm."

As Fire walked away everyone was still trying to process what had happened. Fire had become extremely more powerful than last time they saw him and he seemed to be more aware and calculating even though he didn't let it show. He also seemed more in control of his powers, last time he ran out of flames he was out cold for a solid week, but now he seemed fine. But he did seem less... innocent than he once was. He used to have a child's mind set and a curiosity that seemed to grow the more he discovered, but now for some reason he was sadistic and seemed to be mentally unstable. They all already new of his extreme lust for chaos and destruction that he had always had, but they had made sure they kept it under wraps and had him channel it through watching violent TV shows or killing Grimm. While everyone else was starting to spread out Weiss stayed behind, remembering _her_ mission. Goodwitch had assigned her a different task.

**\- Weiss' Flashback -**

"You called me, ma'am?" Weiss asked as she walked into Goodwitch's office that was filled with magical nickknacks and strange forms of fused dust.

"Yes, please sit." Weiss took a seat and gulped, nervous that she might be in some sort of trouble since Goodwitch was the one that handed out punishments, the only problem was she couldn't think of what she had done wrong! "As you know," Goodwitch began, "Fire is extremely powerful and could probably take on most of our first years at once."

"Y-Yes, but I doubt he could really be a threat if. If he attempted it everyone would fight him and he'd surely-"

"But now," She interrupted in a annoyed tone. "He has become extremely powerful and even more deadly. He can sense others by their aura even if they are concealing it, can hear extremely well, and has more allies that are just as powerful as he is. Unfortunately we know of very few ways to defeat him, and with how little we know about him we have made some... mistakes." The mood of the room changed suddenly, it now seemed eary and more sinister. Weiss felt a shiver go up her spine. "W-What kind of mistakes?" Goodwitch let out a sigh. "We have sent a few highly experienced hunters to study him, and most recently, to capture him. All attempts have failed."

"How so?" Weiss was intrigued now.

"Fire killed them or beat them badly, leaving them for the police. But something changed him, he's more sinister now and has gotten curious and has started to torture them, trying to figure out who's sending them. We have reason to believe he is no longer the goofy teammate you once had, but now a trained and vigilante killer. His programming that the White Fang implemented in him must have activated. So I now need someone he knows or trusts to study him. That's why I called you here. You're the only one that won't tell him or get caught."

"Why me though? He would never hurt Ruby or Yang and team JNPR has some of his best friends in it!"

"Because he expects the least form you, and most people would probably reject my mission. Jaune, Ren, and Blake would most likely tell him, Ruby wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, Yang and Nora aren't discreet enough, and as for Sun, Neptune, and team GAWF he doesn't trust them in the least... and he'd most likely kill them or Gray would try to kill him on sight."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Keep a voice log on your scroll and after you collect a good amount of data and info on his limits send it back to me so I can study it and take the steps to create a defense against him."

"Understood!"

**\- The Present -**

Weiss now began her research. Fire could sense her and probably hear her talking into the scroll so she had to use his already known flaws to find out what she needed. "Excuse me Fire but I'm currently working for the... uh... news and your fans would love to know more about you! How would you like o be interviewed?" Fire responded by taking out one of his pistols and shooting at the ground right in front of her feet, still seemingly asleep. "Well that's too bad, your, um... super hot fangirls that have access to unlimited money and Cherry Cola will be soooooo disappointed." Before she could react Fire appeared in front of her with his signature goofy smile plastered on his face. Oh God, what had she done? "Fangirls you say? And limitless money, fame, power, and Cola?" Fire immediately changed his mood to a serious one with a stare that froze her in place as he put the barrel of his gun to her head. "Sounds to good to be true... what are you aiming at?"

"I-I-I... uh." Se didn't know why but every fiber of her being was screaming to tell him and run. The stare he had was like that of Death's cold touch. "I-I just want to... know more... a-about you." Fire stared at her for a few more seconds, unfazed by this. Then he reverted back to his goofy smile and lowered his gun. "Why didn't you just say so?"

**\- Meanwhile, At An Undisclosed Location -**

"So Cider, why did you want to meet at this forest? I got lost on the way here at least a few times. Like that time I was at the mall and mmmph hmf mph." Andrew said until Wendy put her hand over his mouth. "I'd prefer not to hear that story fifteen times in half an hour brother dearest." Gray sighed and stepped away from the tree he was leaning on. "I agree with Andrew, before we do anything you ask I want some answers."

"Is that so?" Cinder said, almost amused that this is the nineteenth time she's met them hear and they still don't remember a single time. Emerald and Mercury stepped out from behind her. Team GAWF caught on and took out their weapons, but were to late. "Sit." Was all Cinder said and they all went limp as their eyes lost their color, only leaving a gray outline around were their cornia used to be. "Hmph, it never ceases to amuse me how they're so ignorant to the experiments we've done to them, they don't even notice the black magic that surrounds them and how much more powerful they've become. Soon they'll be ready to kill that pesky wolf, then we can take over Beacon. Nothing will stand in my-I mean our way. Now, let us begin, today you will be assassinating politicians that won't give in to our demands and council members, then we will begin experimenting on you all again."

"Yes Mistress Cinder." They said in unison, all except for Felix who can't talk. But even if he could talk he wouldn't have said it, for he also was free of this mind control because his semblance was immunity to interference from magic or Dust, but for now he needs to wait for an opening, a way to end this and free his friends. He got up with the others and followed them as he tried to think of a way to dispel black magic. Not even someone with Goodwitch's power couldn't be capable of it. He'd have to Shmoogle search it later.

**\- Back With Fire -**

Weiss sat across from Fire at the table that was just a block of concrete. Her scroll sat in the middle of it, recording everything he would say. "Okay, I'm ready when you are Weiss, ask away."

"Well, for starters, why did you agree to this?"

"Well... no one has ever been interested me or why I do the things I do. No one even knows my favorite food let alone how I feel. Plus I want to get some things off my chest, or at least someone who wants to listen to my story. So, what's your next question?" Weiss had to admit, she was surprised by his answer, at least he was taking this seriously. "Okay, I want to here your story, the whole story. I want to know as much about you as you're willing to disclose."

"Okay... well let me start from the beginning."

(Insert the whole entire Fanfiction here, but only the parts with Fire in it)

"W-Wow, you've seen and done somethings that no one else could."

"Yup, it was always up to me to make decisions no one else wanted to, and because of that I was blamed for it and hated. Sure, some people think I'm the good guy, but it's very few."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Welp," Fire said standing up and stretching, "I better go check on the others, feel free to share that with Goodwitch, I know she wanted you to find my weaknesses, but it won't help her. Oh, and tell her if I wanted to destroy Beacon, I would've by now." Fire then walked away whistling as the sun started to set.

Jeez it's been a while since I uploaded, sorry if it took a while, but I'm just almost never in the mood to write, and if I am I can't think of anything, but I will let you all know that Fire and Gray's arcs will end soon. CampFire out.


	29. The Beginning of The Age of Fire

If you were all wondering why I haven't been writing it's because I just didn't feel like it, I'm never in the mood anymore, but I'll try to write these as best I can, usually they turn out aweful and I start over, but this one seems good, so I'll keep trying to post as many chapters as I can. Sorry that I'm a lazy bastard. :D

~Love, CampFire

**The Beginning of The Age of Fire**

Fire slowly started to come to, he felt like he had been sleeping for an eternity. A mental fog floated about his mind as he tried to fully awake. It was hard to see and his eyes were slowly adjusting by the time he managed to attempt getting up. He tripped and fell a few times before getting used to that whole walking thing. He wiped his face slowly as his eyes were now half opened. it felt like his eyelids had weights attached to them as he dragged his feet long the ground. He had no idea were he was, and wherever he was it was really bright. He looked down to see bright white panels as well as his reflection staring back at him.

He looked like hell if it had a face, or at least a really sexy zombie. He continued to walk into the white abyss as his eyes were almost fully adjusted. His feet made a smacking noise against the ground as he continued on his journey to find some breakfast. Good thing he wore his jeans to bed, he didn't want whatever lived here to see him in his underwear, because other than that he was naked. He scratched his side and yawned. "Hey, anyone here? If so, were's the bathroom? If you don't respond I'm just going to piss on the ground!" There was no reply. "Fine, whatever." He began to unzip his pants, but the loud clap and the noise of thunder came from behind him. Wide eyed and somewhat nervous, he slowly rezipped his pants.

Fire then spun around to see the cause of this loud, and somewhat over dramatic, noise. He was surprised to see an old man sitting by a campfire. 'Fine, fine, you got me. If you don't do your business all over my nice clean floors I'll tell you were you are and why your hear." The man spoke. The man seemed to be somewhat cranky and he said this without even glancing at Fire. He just sat there, trying to clean out his ears with his pinky. Fire felt insulted by this man, he was the scariest god d***ed monster in all of Remnant and this guy treated him like a mere child! He was also in no place to be bargaining, Fire could end his life in an instant! He should be asking-no, begging him to not piss on his floor! The man sighed d dusted his hands off as he rose from his seat. "Listen kid, if you killed me you'd never get your answers or your exit ticket outta here, so go ahead and kill me if you want, not like you could if you wanted too, boy. And really? You? A monster? Please, you're just some bratty smart ass."

Fire was grinding his teeth at this point. Oh, how he wanted to tear this guy's beating heart out and feed it to him but he was right... or was he? Fire reeled back and punched the man as hard as he could in the jaw sending him flying, crashing through a wall that wasn't even there a second ago. The man sprinted out of the whole in the wall and stopped in front of Fire, pointing an accusing finger at him. "DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! You brat! You could have really hurt me if I wasn't in top physical condition."

"TOP PHYSICAL CONDITION!? You look skinnier than a starved Ghadi! Besides, that was your fault for lying to me."

"Whatever, I have too much to do to waste time on a d***ed fool like you, sheesh. Now, do you want me to answer your stupid questions so you can leave me alone or not!?"

"If I say no can I punch you again?" The man was dead silent with a stone cold look of seriousness on his face, as if he were deciding whether to kill or study Fire. After a few seconds of this, the man broke out laughing. "You sure are something else kid, but no, you can't."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh... fine. Were am I, why am I here, and how do I leave?" Fire said reluctantly.

"Well, this is were you and all your friend's adventures are written and created, when you aren't being used to entertain others I store you in small dimensional pockets, but since you can break the forth wall you must've fallen through a plot hole you created. It actually happens quite often. Now, to leave you simply need to wait until I feel like writing again, it's sort of lost it's appeal to me of late, to be honest I forgot about it all together. Of course, it's not like I'm actually writing a good story, so I'll just take my time for now." Fire grabbed the man by the beard an lifted him to his face. "So you're telling me I've been stuck in purgatory because you didn't feel like writing a stupid f***ing story?... Ok, seems legit." He said, releasing the man from his grip. "Wow, you took that better than expected."

"Really?"

"Nope, I knew you'd do that, I mean come on, I made you."

"Oh yeah, so are you like, God or something."

"Of you, yeah, but not of Ruby and her friends, they're all owned by someone else. I'm kinda just... borrowing them I guess."

"So how long has it been since I've done anything?"

"About a year or two, not really sure. Doesn't matter though, not like you'll remember this once the story starts."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Well I already started writing, might as well send you back."

"Wait, before you do can you do me a favor? Send me back to right before Weiss started the survey. I made myself sound like a total chump, saying that stuff about me making "hard decisions". I don't even remember the last time I made a decision that mattered."

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess. See ya."

There was a blinding light as the image faded away, from both Fire's site and his mind.

"Ugh, were am I?" Fire asked as he looked around. Oh, right, he was being interviewed by Weiss. F***ing c***. She's probably not even working for Goodwitch, she's probably just another fan girl. Fire leaned back in his makeshift chair and put his feet on the table. "Ask away." He said, starting to get bored. "Ok," weiss began. "What's your biggest weakness?"

"Hot chicks and any movie made by Schmeichel Shmay."

"Okay, what exactly are you?"

"An alien from another dimension."

"What are your goals."

"Complete annihilation."

"And how do you plan to do this?"

"Complete annihilation."

"Uh... how so?"

"Complete. Annihilation."

Weiss sighed. "What's your favorite food?"

"The souls of children."

"Oh my god... what's the thing you want most in life?"

"To be in your pants baby." Fire winked and pointed his fingers at her. Weiss sighed. "Okay, lets try that again, but without all the bullshit."

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! You even making talking about how great I am boring. Ask me something I give a shit about."

"Fine, what kind of conditioner do you use?"

"A mango scented shampoo/conditioner. It's pink and makes may hair smell reeeeeeeally nice, but it was apparently dog shampoo, I still use it though."

"Are you telling the truth?" Weiss said with a look that said "I'm so done with your shit." all over her face.

"Yup." Weiss screamed into her hands.

"Okay, here's one. Why did you kill Marco!?"

"Cuz he was an a**hole and said... some things, but that's none of your concern." Fire then got up and began to walk away. "Wait were are you going? The interview isn't over until you tell me how to kill you!"

"Did you seriously think I was going to tell you anything? Besides, I don't even know the answer to that question. Even if I did and I told you, you wouldn't be able to pull it off, not even with a whole army."

**\- Meanwhile With The Rest of Team RWBY -**

"How did we get stuck with clean up duty again? And why is Weiss allowed to stay behind just to study someone as dull as Fire?" Yang asked, slightly annoyed.

"Fire is dangerous, and his powers, his motives, are all a mystery. I find him quite interesting and would jump at the chance to study him." Blake responded emotionless, hacking away at Grimm.

"You say it as if he's some sort of science experiment." Ruby responded with a sceptical look as she sliced a Beowolf without even glancing at it.

"He is. He was an experiment of the White Fang that seems to behave based on instinct. When outside of battle he acts childish and arrogant, making people think he's all talk, completely harmless, but in reality he could kill them easily. His powers get increasingly stronger and he can copy the fighting style and actions of anything he sees. If you've noticed he insisted on watching movies and learning through media, and if you look closely he copies everything he's seen in them. He also insists on using his hands instead of weapons even though he seems to be able to use any of them with ease, probably because it's easier to infiltrate and move without them and to have his enemies let their guard down." Yang and Ruby slowly lowered their weapons as they became increasingly interested in Blake's analysis of Fire's idiotic and sporadic behavior being deadly and instinctively. "He also seems to suffer from insomnia, but wakes up fully rested and he eats an incredible amount of food assuming he might not eat again. He also seems to fight those who are strong in order to rule out possible threats. His motives also seem to be nothing than learn more and more until he reaches his limit."

"Wow..." Yang and Ruby both say in unison.

"Or he's just an idiot."

"Either way, is all you see when you look at him is a science project gone wrong?"

"No, I see a science project gone right, the ultimate monster, the one thing that could destroy everything, and he is within fifty feet of us. Sometimes sensing his aura causes me to become paralyzed with fear, or my amplified senses cause me to instinctively run. Being this close to him... it scares me."

"But you were practically his sister, don't you feel any positive feelings towards him?"

"No, I only treated him that way so if he went on a rampage I could talk him down, but that probably won't happen." Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, Yang saw what Blake did as smart, but Ruby saw it as cruel. They decided to just get back to work, not realizing Fire was standing just around the corner, frozen in place as he was about to take another step. His eyes seemed sunken now as darkness filled them. A monster huh? He held back a laugh as a tear fell down his cheek. What a joke, he never had friends, he couldn't believe he fell for that.

**\- Later That Night -**

Fire was standing on the outskirts of town, practicing his new abilities. He seemed to be unlocking at lot of them recently. He was standing before a large Beowolf that glared at him, snarling. Yet Fire remained calm and closed his eyes, trying to focus. He began to fluctuate his aura as an orange light began to emanate from his body, flickering on and off. If there was ever one thing he struggled with, it was using arua. It just seemed so difficult, yet everyone told him he had a surplus of it. He felt a spark of hatred when he remembered people mocking him, talking behind his back about the Hunter that couldn't do what most children can. His orange aura slowly darkened, becoming black and white, like someone was trying to color in a white spot on a piece of paper with ink. The Grimm saw this and stopped growling as it mimicked Fire, closing it's eyes and showing its aura, which was the same color. It also seemed to have some difficulty with this, as most Grimm can't use aura unless they were very experienced with it from fighting Hunters so often. This continued for a little until Fire's eyes slowly opened, as if he had opened them for the first time. "I can hear you." The Grimm stared back at him, somewhat curious, but it's ears then stood up and it ran off. Fire had heard it to, someone's footsteps, and from the sound of it, it was Blake's high heels hitting cement. "Fire, there you are, the sun is going down and more Grimm will arrive soon."

"So? I can handle myself."

"That may be true, but you don't have to do it alone."

"Why? I've always been alone, so I'll be alone now as well, and stop pretending to be concerned."

"What? You've always had me and the others, and why would I pretend, I am concerned. Now come on, we have a place to sleep for the night."

"You're right, I've never been alone, I've always had the darkness that envelops me." Fire began to allow his new aura to wrap around him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were afraid of my aura... tell me Blake, can you feel it closing in around you, the helplessness, the fear as my power suffocates you." Fire slowly turned around and started walking towards her. "I also know you hate being near me, that I scare you, but of course, that's what monsters do isn't it? Scare people? Well," Fire spread his arms out wide as red eyes began to appear behind them. "Goodwitch always said Hunters needed to face their fears, so allow us to help you."

"Hey, did any of you hear back from Blake? She should have been back by now." Yang asked, but Ruby and Weiss merely shook their heads. "I tried calling her a while ago, but she didn't answer." Weiss replied. "I'll try once more."

"Strange, well I guess I'll go look for he-" Yang was then interrupted by a ringing scroll flying through the hole in the wall and landing on the floor. It belonged to Blake. "What the..." Before Ruby had time to realize what was happening a group of Beowolves jumped through a hole in their makeshift campsite. They all grabbed their weapons and began to fight them, but they began to notice they could all predict their moves and seemed very... organized. "What the hell?!" Yang shouted. "Why are they attacking? Gimm usually leave humans alone if they aren't in the way! And how are they doing so-" Yang then got pounced on by one of the tenacious Grim, seeing that her guard was down. "Well..." Yang finished as she tried to keep the overgrown dog from chomping off her face. "It's like they've seen us... fight... before... Wait, were they watching us fight earlier today?!" Ruby exclaimed, as a Beowolf had the staff of her scythe in it's jaws, trying to rip it away. As Team RWBY continued to fight, there was someone else who was studying them other than the Grimm that stood along side this shadow. The eyes of their pursuer were cold and murky, void of emotion as he watched them fight a battle they couldn't win, no matter what. Even if they won the fight, which he was sure they would, their fate would just become worse and worse, becoming more tangled in this little web of his the more they struggled.

The Beowolves saw that Ruby and the others were starting to get a foot hold, and as the battle seemed to reach its climax, the Beowolves ran away, and so the battle ended as soon as it began. "What was that all about?" Yang asked allowed as Ruby helped Weiss to her feet. "Not sure..." Weiss said, seemingly deep in thought. "Wait a second... do you think those things..."

"Got Blake? Maybe, all I know is we need to find her ASAP." Yang stated. "Let's hurry, before more of them show up." Ruby and Weiss nodded as they ran into the darkness, but before Ruby left she checked her backpack to make sure her favorite pup as alright, he licked her happily and she smiled for a brief moment before running after the others.

As the trio ran into the darkness, calling for Blake the started to see some of her things, and followed the trail. At first it was small things, her ammunition, ID, keys, but the clues slowly become more ominous as they ran towards Blake's destination. Her shoes, pieces of her tail coat, her blade, and eventually her bow. Were Grimm really capable of this? well Ruby did want a real mission, and she was about to get one. When the trail finally came to a halt they saw what seemed to be Blake, tied to a metal beam surrounded by ruble. "Don't worry Blake! We'll get you out of there!" Ruby shouted as she blindly ran forward. "No Ruby, it might be a trap!" Weiss saw that Ruby ignored her and groaned, running after her with Yang.

When Ruby finally got to her friend, she tried to untie her. "Don't worry Blake, we'll get you out of... here..." Ruby saw that her friend seemed to be motionless and went over to check to see if she was unconscious. "Blake?" Ruby asked as she slowly moved the hair out of her face, but then a spring with a joker on it popped out of the wooden head of the dummy Blake as it began laughing and Grimm slowly stepped out of the shadows, surrounding Team RWBY. THey all drew their weapons, readying themselves for battle, but then they saw the Grimm weren't coming any closer and heard someone clapping. "Bravo, bravo. You managed to fall for the oldest trick in the book. Seriously? How are you all still alive!? I had so many opportunities to kill all of you! Ruby going back for her dog, purposely separating herself from the team, running ahead of you all, Yang letting her guard down, Weiss taking the time to change the dust in her weapon DURING a battle. You guys are just full of flaws, of course, nobody's perfect."

"What the hell..."

"Oh yes, you got it, this is hell..." Fire then emerged from the shadows. "Your hell."

"Fire!? What are you doing!? Your on our side!"

"Am I? Goodwitch only told me to get rid of all the Grimm, as it says in our contract, as for how I do it? Well, she said she didn't care."

"Why are you doing this!?" Ruby cried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's because I'm a monster, because all of you hate, and well, because of this!" Fire held a vial of green liquid in front of him, showing it to all of them. "Do you know what this is? It's poison, and some nasty poison at that. It's enough to kill a Nevermore with one drop, it's used for hunting extremely dangerous Grimm with minimal materials. It's enough to paralyze me and drag me back to a lab where I can be experimented on... and then killed, of course, that's just an assumption based on a movie I watched. Goodwitch didn't want you guys to find dirt on me! She wanted you to kill me and then bring back what's left so she can reverse engineer it and make super soldiers, it'd be the best way to protect the world, or to destroy it. Which ever it may be, I'm not letting her do that. One bad egg out of all those soldiers and it could be catastrophic... of course I'm just doing this cause I don't feel like dying, as for saving the world, meh. I'm sure there are more of those somewhere."

"Wait what? Goodwitch wouldn't do that... would she?"

"People will do anything if they think it'll better them, or others. Dosen't mean it's right though."

"But we weren't trying to kill you, and Weiss was the one that wanted to study you."

"You really think Weiss could get anything out of me? She's an idiot. I knew she wouldn't kill me. But Blake on the other hand..."

"Wait... Blake?"

"Yup, this stuff is hers, she used to be an assassin, remember? She was gonna off me, the one person I trusted most."

"What... what did you do to her? And why did you stage this for us?"

"Blake? Well I don't think I could bring myself to kill her, and I did all this so I could figure out how to kill you if I needed to. Studying you was all I wanted. That's why I did all this."

"Yeah? Well do you really think we're leaving here without Blake?" Yang asked. slightly agitated.

"Well no, that's why the dummy was there. Too see if you would leave her even if you knew it was a trap. Besides, I always wanted to see if U could beat Team RWBY alone." Before any of them had time to react Fire was already in front of Yang and had sent her flying with a headbutt. Te Grimm all started howling and yelling as the fight began, banging on the walls and clawing at the floor. People fighting each other was like a delicacy to them. Fire used the momentum to do a front flip and put both of his feet forward, landing on Weiss' face. Ruby turned and started swinging at Fire, but he easily dodged each attack, he then side stepped, grabbing Ruby's scythe and started spinning around with Ruby still holding on to the end of her beloved weapon. He then let go and Ruby went flying into Weiss, still clinging onto her scythe for dear life.

"Alright, now I'm pissed!" YAng shouted as she ran towards Fire, her hair ablaze with her aura. Fire put up an arm and Yang punched his forearm with all her might. The ground around Fire's feet cracked under the pressure, but he didn't move and inch, and with a smile on his face he threw his fist, nailing Yang square in the jaw. He head started to get pushed back, but slowly came to a halt as she grabbed his arm and punched him. They then both started throwing punches with their free arms that were so fast that there was a sonic boom each time they went in to hit the other. Weiss took advantage of Fire's inability to move and spun the ring on her rapier, and used the dust in one of the vials to shoot a beam of lightning. Fire jumped forward with the blast barely missing him and landed on the ground behind Yang, he then yanked the arm she was holding on too forward, sending her into the air, using this momentum he jumped back, putting himself above Yang so he could come crashing down, kneeing her in the face. Yang's eyes became blue again from the wind being knocked out of her for a split second before turning red again as she began to get ready to punch Fire again until he punched her in the side of her face, he then let out a barrage of punches that were faster than the eye can see. He then picked up her limp body bye the head and tossed her into a wall, doing all of this in mere seconds, not allowing Weiss to ready her next attack.

By the time she managed to load her next vial of dust Fire's expression turned grim as he unleashed all of his aura, showing off it's immense power, causing Weiss to become paralyzed with fear. He slowly turned his head towards her and began to slowly make his way over to her. Fire was like a looming evil in the distance to Weiss, the devil himself slowly coming towards her. Her eyes grew wide as he was mere steps away from her. Ruy then lunged at him, hoping to take him by surprise. As she thrusted her scythe down he grabbed it without even glancing at her, denting the metal from the sheer force of his iron grip, and tossed her aside again. Yang then did the same, but Fire simply put his hand out and sent a wave of black flames into Yang.

Weiss now had tunnel vision and black cracks seemed to be consuming he sight very slowly as her eyes changed Fire's appearance. He was slowly being consumed by his black aura as it covered his whole body and the world around him became pitch black. All of his features disappeared as the shadows consumed his face, making his tail longer and ears taller. They eventually consumed him completely as they touched his eyes, making them huge white, shining spotlights that looked back at her. She started hyperventilating as he was now right in front of her. He slowly stooped down to come eye to eye with her. He had no mouth, no nose, no physical features but his tail, ears, and a black, spiky version of his hair now and his eyes were piercing her very soul, observing all of her. A line slowly formed were his mouth would be and slowly grew into a huge grin with huge, canine like teeth that formed a inhuman like smile. It's mouth then slowly opened wider and wider until her whole head was in it. She let out one last scream.

Ruby had no idea what had happened to Weiss, Fire was just standing there, staring into her eyes as she fell to her knees, and then collapsed gasping for air. Fire slowly stood up and turned towards Ruby with stone cold eyes, glaring at her, filled with a flaming hatred and he wore a frown that made her feel like all hope was lost. The distance between him and Ruby looked as if it had grown by miles now and she was completely paralyzed. He slowly turned away from her as he continued to fight Yang. Ruby now felt as if something was grabbing her, slowly pulling her down. She looked to her side and saw a black arm reaching out from the ground, pulling her into her own shadow, which had now become a gaping hole beneath her that she seemed to be floating on, as if she were buoyant on a completely still lake. Another arm then surfaced and wrapped around her, and another, and another, they were grabbing her faster an faster. She screamed for help but no sound came out. She reached her hand out with tears in her eyes. She wanted her big sister to protect her, she wanted her to save her like she always did. She felt herself sinking into the darkness now, faster and faster. She finally managed to let out a weak, "Y...ang..." But then a hand clamped over her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks as she was now fully consumed by darkness.

Yang quickly turned her gaze to were Ruby was, she had collapsed and was now unconscious. What was happening!? Fire seemed to be taking them out without even hurting them. Fire took the opportunity of Yang's head being turned to wack her in the back of the head. Yang's eyes widened as her ears rang. She stumbled around feeling dizzy as the edges of her vision turned black. She fell to her hand and knees as blood poured out of her eyes and mouth. "You know, it really sucks that my little mind games don't work on you. They only work on people that are soft, or sort of in a weakened set of mind. For example, when Weiss couldn't help you a small crack of doubt and hopelessness formed, and I hammered away at it with this kicka** new aura. Sure it has it's downsides, for example, I can only use my basic fire powers, no more flying, clones, blue flames, etcetera. I can still do fireballs and shoot flames, but the complex stuff is gone. Kinda sucks, but whatever."

"I-If, you hurt... hurt her.." Yang then quickly covered her mouth with her hand as blood poured out of it. "Calm down Goldy." Fire said as he sat down and took a sip from his water bottle. "I only mentally broke her, shes fine physically. She might go insane, but Weiss won't since she's not as childish or mentally weak. Ruby might have nightmares or be traumatized, but should be fine. Worst case scenario, she kills herself... and it would be all your fault. You sheltered her too much, and now she might take her life with her own hands." Yang's eyes widened as the thought of Ruby hanging herself ran through her mind-no! she couldn't let him take her mind too. She needed to stay strong. "Darn, it didn't work, oh well I tried. She will die though, whether by my hands or not. Your losing a lot of blood, and once you pass out I'll have to finish you all off, and if I don't my friends will." Fire jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the Grimm that were now in a frenzy. "So how about we make a deal, you do me a few favors that I'll call for on a later date, and I spare all of you. How's that sound? I think that's fair. Just one favor to pay or each of your lives." Fire smiled, he knew he had won. He would have spared the lives of Tea RWBY either way, but Yang didn't have to know that.

Yang looked towards the Grimm, then at Fire, and her eyes finally laid upon Ruby, her beloved little sister. Fire extended his hand that had black flames surrounding it. "So, how about it... friend." He gave a toothy grin that made Yang feel disgusted, yet at ease. She spit out a tooth that landed somewhere on the ground and shook his hands. The flames on his hand ran up her arm and into her eyes that turned completely black. Fire then smiled as his skin turned slightly gray and his eyes turned red. "You have no idea what you've just done." He said in a demonic tone as Yang went unconscious. They both went back to how they normally looked as Fire's hand left hers. Now he could see and hear everything she did, as well as force her to do three things of his choosing, whatever they may be. Her fate was his now. This power had to be his favorite out of the six new ones he had gained. He had gained the ability to speak to Grimm, Deal, Mind Games, the ability to shapeshift, and one were he could turn certain parts of his body into that of a Grimm he's killed. So far he could get a Beowolf's arm, a Boarbatusk thick armor, and a Nevermore's wings. The last one he rather hated. He would give into the dark aura and become the monster Weiss saw in her hallucination. His instincts would take control of him and go on a rampage until it killed everything it saw as an enemy. It also gained intelligence from eating others. Right now it was a feral animal, but eventually it could become dangerously intelligent. Fire' feared this power, and vowed not to use it when the Grimm explained it to him.

"Ok, party's over guys, go home, go on, get outta here." The Grimm all left with disappointed looks on their faces as Fire gathered up team RWBY in a safe area. He set them down next to Blake in an abandoned building. They should all be out for a while, now he just had to go back and grab Ruby. Once he finally got to her resting place he began to walk towards her. He laughed a little, like he'd really let anything bad happen to his former team, Yang is such a sucker. He then heard a cracking noise as the ground under Ruby started to fall apart. Fire's eyes widened. "Oh shit... ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!" Fire shouted as he ran towards her, he was too late however, as he watched Ruby fall into the abyss below her. Fire grabbed the sides of his head with his hands as he paced back and forth. "Oh f***! What have I done, shit! Um, uh, maybe I could find some other girl and dress her up like Ruby... yeah I'll do that, wait! She might still be alive, if not I'll need to hide the body... wait no she could be alive! Maybe she like, fell on some soft rocks, yeah those are things right? Right. Ok, I'm coming Ruby!" Fire shouted as he dove into the darkness.


	30. Can Monsters Change?

**Can Monsters Change?**

Fire final landed after what seemed like hours of falling. After his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him he was left in awe. He was in a huge city that seemed to be in shambles, broken down and abandoned just like the city above it, yet surprisingly this one was in better condition. "Strange, you think they would've briefed me on this at Beacon. Kinda strange to leave this part out, and there are Grimm still down here, I can sense them, so why would they have us clear this place out to build a new city with Grimm that could kill the new inhabitance. First I almost get assassinated, and now I find out that Goodwitch left out some major info. Either this is a coincidence or Beacon wants us to fail... why am I talking to myself?" Fire then began to run into the darkness, searching for Ruby, how was se able to move from the spot he landed at? Maybe she woke up... hopefully. "Jeez, this is weird. It's as if they expected Team RWBY to succeed, I didn't take Not So GoodWitch as the gambling type... Fire stop talking to your self you're crazy. Well that means you're crazy too. Well maybe I am you f***. Don't call me a f*** you f***! I'm not a f***, you're a f*** you f***!" As he continued to argue with himself, weaving between buildings, jumping through windows, and over roof tops, Fire failed to realize he was running into the deadly trap that laid in wait for him and Ruby... why did he not see this coming?

Ruby slowly regained consciousness, flinching when a pain rain through the back of her head. The last thing she remembered had been knocked unconscious by Fire, how she got tied up and thrown in an abandoned train car was a mystery to her.

**\- About Five Minutes Earlier -**

Two White Fang recruits were patrolling the city, just talking like they usually did about how unfair life was. "I'm just saying, why do we wear uniforms? Doesn't it make it harder to blend in? I mean seriously, these things were the death of half my squadron on our spying mission."

"I don't know man, this whole thing seems kinda dumb, I just kinda came for the free pizza and here I am."

"Whatever, I just hope we get promoted soon."

"For what!? Walking around talking about how shit life is? It's not like some a**hole is gonna fall from the sky and cause us to get promoted." Just then, as you all predicted, Ruby fell on top of one of the soldiers. "Dude... what the f***."

**\- About Five Minutes Later -**

She struggled a little, trying to loosen the chains that were wrapped around her, but didn't receive any results. She sighed and she began to pout. The thought of Fire coming to her rescue disgusted her... of course that is, if he came... no he would, she knew he would... wouldn't he? She was somewhat confused about her opinion on him at this point. He used to be so sweet, and a true hero, but now he's like some sort of crazy demon badboy... and something about that made Ruby feel so... strange. She was unfamiliar with this feeling, she tripped over her words whenever she thought of him and had a hard time concentrating when he was around her. She had asked Yang and Weiss about this and they both angrily replied, "It's nothing, ignore it!". Yang had also threatened to beat the snot out of her if she didn't forget about him. Sure they kind of dated in the past, but neither one of them really knew what dating was, so they kinda just... hung out. So now here she sat, her feelings about him constantly fighting one another in a whirlpool of frustration and confusion, hoping that he did and didn't come for her... this damsel in distress thing was hard.

Meanwhile in the depths of the underground city Fire was easily blowing through the thousands of White Fang that had set up shop in the city. They all did their usual schtick, fire their guns aimlessly, scream and run away, or just kill themselves, the only difference seemed to be that they were more heavily equipped than usual. This would have been a problem for him about a month ago, maybe it would have even killed him, but now it was a joke. The strangest thing was the way the weapons were designed, some shot water, others shot a strange gummy substance, and their were traps that seemed to cater to each RWBY member. The gummy shooty gunny thingy seemed to be for Yang, while this strange ice beam was for Ruby, Weiss had robots that learned from your movements, and Blake had... were those dog zombie cyborgs? Weird. For Fire however seemed to be many different things, holes that opened in the ground that contained whirlpools, dubstep guns on full blast, creepy ass snowmen robots, and various other things. Fire's favorite had to be the lone stroller with the baby in it that was crying, as if he'd fall for that... well he did, but he still thought it was hilarious when it started screaming louder when he kicked it into a bottomless pit... before... you know... it exploded. He sighed as he smashed the last of the soldiers heads with the heel of his shoe. _"What a waste."_ He thought. Fire didn't particularly like killing things, it was more like mercy killing. Almost all the soldiers he fought were just clones like he was, hollow shells with no purpose. He may as well kill them now while they're still in the beginning phases. He knew that if he were he'd want someone to finish him. He then yawned as he walked over to the lone train cart in the middle of the charred earth he had left in his wake. "Welp, if she isn't here I probably killed her by accident... just like... her brother... sh*t! Please be alive!" He kicked the door down and walked in, hunched over slightly with his hands in his pockets. "Hello, anybody here."

"No, definitely not." Ruby answered as she looked up at Fire, who was standing right in front of her.

"Hey, did you get shorter by chance?"

"Very funny, now untie me!"

"I don't know, I think I like you better that way. I could but a cute little bow on you and deliver you to Roman, maybe get one of those badass robits... robots? Robins? Whatever they're called." Then Fire stooped down and got uncomfortably close to Ruby and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe we could have some fun first." Ruby turned bright red as a thousand different thoughts and emotions ran through her head all at once, but before she could respond Fire leaned back and started to laugh, embarrassing Ruby further. "Oh man, you shoulda seen the look on your face! It was priceless! You looked redder than your damn hood!"

"Y-You... YOU JERK! UNTIE ME!" Ruby screamed, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Fine, fine, I've had my fun... for now." Fire eventually freed Ruby and stood back as she got up, still slightly pink from his harassment. Before Fire could point this out however, Ruby kicked Fire in the crotch so hard he flew out of the train car and a good 18 feet from the doorway of it. Clenching his now crushed reproductive organs his face writhed in pain while they healed. "Owowowowowow! What the hell! What did I ever do to you and holy shit balls that hurts more than looking at Shmaytlen Tranjenner's face holy t*tty b*tches ow! Those boots... oh god they hurt... oh jeez... ow..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE!? You killed my twin brother, killed thousands of people, attacked me and my friends, you're a complete psycho, and you sexually harassed me!"

"Okay, first of all, Adam killed Garnet, not me. Second, I'm surprised you know what sexual harassment even is considering how sheltered you are... well I guess living with a w**** like Yang you'd probably know what that is... or would you? Hmmmm." As Fire thought about this new predicament that led to him questioning the very existence of mankind, Ruby ran over to him and tackled him. "YOU SON OF A F***ING B**** A** D*** EATER!" She screamed as she began to wail on him, actually managing to hurt him. "Holy!" Ruby knocked a tooth out. "Mother!" Ruby gave him a black eye. "Of Keith Sunnydale!" Ruby then bit his arm and Fire's rage consumed him as the two began rolling around, biting, kicking, screaming, and punching the whole entire time. After a few minutes of this they stopped with RUby on top of Fire, holding his arms to the ground, her knees at his sides, blocking him from rolling away. Fire then looked to the side and spit some blood out of his mouth and looked back at her with his now battered and sweaty face. "Bring it b*tch." He said, exhausted as they both continued to pant, trying to catch their breaths. They both stared back at each other with hate in their eyes, each one representing the things they hated most in this little world of theirs. Ruby studied Fire's face and the blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth and his new black eye as Fire examined his own handy work of a swollen lip and bruised cheek. Right when Fire was going to attempt a headbutt Ruby grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, their lips wrapping around one anothers'. She quickly pulled away after a little bit of this, she still had the same look of hate in her eyes as before, as if nothing happened, but Fire was totally entranced by the moment and could only manage a single, "Wow.". This moment didn't last much longer however as Ruby brought Fire back down to earth by smacking him across the face and they began fighting again. They did this for a while but eventually Ruby had ran out of steam and they had come to the same scene as before, but Fire was on top now and he had a wild look in his eyes. His aura wrapped around him and his hair stood up a little, like the hair on a dog's back when it begins to give in to it's rage. He was baring his teeth like an animal and leaning over Ruby, he had completely given into his blood lust. As he stared down at her, smoke rising from each breath he took Ruby gave one last smack to Fire, but she only had enough energy to slowly touch the side of his face as her arm fell to the ground. Fire didn't even blink from this. He then leaned in and began kissing her this time and Ruby felt a rush of excitement. It was as if his flames were pouring into her, turning her blood to lava as waves of pleasure and excitement washed over her. Part of her told her to stop him, while the other 90% told her to keep going. Majority Rules. She grabbed him and pulled him in closer as they began rolling around again. "Well, looks like someone's having fun." Someone said in a smug tone. Fire and Ruby immediately jumped back from one another, wide eyed and slightly embarrassed. "Uhhhh... well um... jeez." Was all Fire managed to say before it occurred to him that a person said that, and if there's a person they're probably out to kill him, and if they're out to kill him they will most likely kill Ruby... SH*T! He quickly turned to the area the voice emanated from, ready to fight, but saw that it was just Roman. "Oh, it's just you, woo, I thought I might be in danger for a sec. Really had me going there." Fire chuckled as he turned his attention to his scroll, checking what time it was. He had about maybe a half hour before the rest of Team Ruby woke up. "I am a threat you buffoon! I'm motha f***in Roman Torchwick!"

"Uh huh." Fire responded, not paying any attention to Roman as he seemed to e playing a game on his phone. "By the way, are you going through some sort of phase or do you honestly think that hair doe looks cool? I mean seriously, you look like a Chot Tropic employee."

"S-Shut up!" Roman was now at his boiling point.

"How'd you even come back to life? I saw Fire kill you! It was all over the news! I want answers Roman!" Ruby said, and after realizing Ruby was there, he quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, if it isn't my old pal Red. So tell me how's it going, I see you thought you could stand up to all of us on your own, and that may have been the case if I didn't arrive. You were so close too." Roman said smugly.

"ROMAN!" Ruby cried in anger with Fire looking back and forth between the two, slightly confused.

"Wait why do you care? Isn't it obvious? I mean seriously, they have a cloning machin-" Fire was then interrupted by Roman's chuckle. "If you must know, I used the White Fang's cloning machine, I am now immortal! AHAHAHAHA!" Roman yelled triumphantly. Fire then sighed and went back to his game. "Whatever, just ignore me..." Fire wet on tapping away at his phone for a few seconds before smashing his scroll and running up to Roman, punching him in the mouth, and as he fell back Fire caught him by the tongue and ripped it out. "B*TCH DON'T IGNORE ME! No more cheesy plot lines, no more foreshadowing, no more talking, no more stupid plans!" He then raised his foot above Romann's head, ready to smash it beneath his heel. "No. More. Roman." As he was about to literally put his foot down Ruby grabbed the bottom of his shoe, pushing it back, but not moving it an inch. "Fire no! Killing isn't the answer, just because people think you're a monster doesn't mean you have to be one!"

Fire sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You do know I could still smash Roman along with your fingers right?"

"Yeah but I know you won't, because deep down I know there's good in you."

Fire then started laughing before stopping. "Where was that hopeful optimism back at Beacon? Where was this kindness that I so craved before? Where were my ONLY FRIENDS! WHERE WERE YOU! THE PERSON I WAS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH! You were behind that f***ing god aweful line drawn between me and everyone else! I'm on the side with the Grimm and all the other monsters in the world and we're all treated like trash! You say Hunters fight for peace, and justice but that's all one big lie just like everything else!" Fire's foot was slowly pushing down as he became angrier. "You drive Grimm out of their home, slaughtering them just for being alive! You all fight over land and power and your stupid politics, leaving everyone behind to rot as you pass them by! Not even batting an eye! You force those who are weak to do that which they can't themselves, causing them to die for the sake of your Council, your Beacon, your White Fang, and your riots for civil rights! I'm just the monster this society created by shunning me, leaving me to die in a spiral of false depression, to cry over that which doesn't even matter! I'm what I am because that's what they wanted me to be, a monster, a pure representation of fear, a figure hated by all so when someone screws up they can blame them! 'Oh no, you didn't get your food rations? Well those darn Grimm must've attacked the Dustplane carrying it.' 'Oh? The police are being cruel and unfair? Those darn Grimm must've brain washed them.' 'Oh? Garnet was killed? Firestarter must've done it! OH?! YOU SAW ADAM DO IT! WELL IT'S STILL **HIS FAULT!"** Ruby's arms were shaking from the sheer amount of weight Fire's legs were exerting on her, but something was wrong, Fire was completely quiet. She looked at him with fear in her eyes from what he had said. His head was hung and he was hunched over now, and in a voice drenched in sadness that was barely a whisper he said. "I don't act this way because people think I'm a monster." Fire's head then shot up and his eyes were pure red and his teeth were clenched, shooting smoke from in between them and a dim light coming from the back of his throat. And in a deep almost demonic voice he yelled. "**IT'S BECAUSE I AM ONE!**" Ruby barely managed to get her hands away before Fire put all of his power into his foot. Once it hit Roman's head it caused a huge tremor, causing the land around him to shoot up and forming huge cracks. He began laughing maniacally as he smashed Roman's head faster and faster, adding more force each time. the smoke he was shooting out from his mouth began surrounding the area around him as he started tossing Roman around ripping his limbs off and mutilating him until nothing was left of him (at least nothing recognizable). He then tossed what was left in the air and shot his new black flames at it, disintegrating it.

He then threw his arms back, laughing at the scene before him. His black aura seemed to be more jagged now, lashing out constantly. His aura had a tight hold on his mind now, whispering in his mind, trying to get him to let all of it flow out. His bloodlust could be felt from miles away, it was like a cold wave of confusion, sorrow, and hate. As his laughing slowly came to an end he heard a voice behind him. "Wow, what a show." There was some frantic clapping behind him and a sigh. "What... big ears... you have... better for... hearing you... with ngghhh." Fire was struggling to talk now and his mind was like a shattered mirror. His breathing was more raspy and heavy now as he dragged out each breath. His head quickly jerked towards them, his smile now inhumanly big, stretching to both sides of his face and his teeth looked like someone tried to cut out shards of metal, only to receive jagged aura formed a much longer tail and ears over his current ones as it began to cover him while he became more and more excited, but once he saw who one of his two new playthings were he became ecstatic. Ruby sensed the new imminent danger and dived behind a building, peering out from the corner of it. "Hello... friends... I can't talk... right now... the ringing in my... head is... cracking." Adam and a man with red hair in all black stepped out of the shadows to confront this new monster that was once Fire, who was jumping side to side in excitement. "Wow, I had to see this for myself, when I heard stories about you losing your gord I didn't believe it, but now... jeez you're like a little monster now! Too bad I'll have to kill you now, but it's the only option for broken toys." Adam said with high confidence that he could beat Fire any day of the week, but then he felt strange, like he was missing something. He then looked down to see his body was gone from the neck down. His eyes slowly lifted upwards to see that he was in Fire's palm, his fingers digging into his skull. "Hello... my name is... Adam and I'll... be your... killer today..."

"Oh sh*t he remmebers." Fire then smashed Adam's head into the building next to him, leaving nothing but shards of bone and brainmatter before his aura spread to the remains and burned them to nothing but smoke. "I can't... breath... the smoke... is oozing out... of my body..." The man in black stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. Red aura started to wrap around him. "I pity you, so I shall put you out of your misery." Fire's head turned to the left in confusion, and then it began turning all the way around until it lay on his shoulders up right again. "I too am a monster and know the pain that you feel, so I will give you a fitting death. My name is Adam Taurus, and I am sorry."

Fire's ears stood up and his eyes widened. He looked at what was left of Adam, and then back at... Adam... "Adam?... Adam... Adam! AdamAdamAdamAdamAdam! HAHAHAHAHAAAA ADAM!" The black aura around Fire then lashed out, forming tentacles that slashed through the ground around him as it became less transparent and darkened. It was now harder to see Fire's body and now small white orbs formed over his eyes. His smile widened as he got on all fours and prepared to pounce on his new prey.

**\- Fire's Mind -**

Fire didn't really know were he was... or what he was, what was happening, or even... what he was doing here. He tried to think but all he could find was random memories and clips, he sorted through them and noticed that all of them made him feel... strange. Like there was a pit in his stomach. He examined one closer and saw two girls looking at him with hate as he stood by a wilting tree in a tuxedo. Everyone was wearing black and seemed to be gathering around a grave. What was happening? Had he done something wrong? "Ruby, listen I'm sorry, I had no control over-"

"Stop Fire, just stop. Stay away from me and my family or I swear I'll gut you like a fish." The taller of the two girls said this and the picture faded away. He continued to look out into the void in front of him as more shattered images passed by him. Oh yeah... he was somewhere, he was... in his head. He looked down and saw the chair he was sitting in and a white and black tiled floor. Everything had a sort of fog around it and he was surrounded by darkness. He continued to look out into the void, watching more images pass by. Another one stopped for him to look at and he continued to watch, it seemed to be all he could do. Some fingers wrapped around a corner as he peered over it to see two teachers talking. "What about... 'Him'? He's a danger to all the others."

"I don't know, but he's a monster, a toxin that's poisoning this school. He may be harmless now but soon..."

"I hate him."

"Don't say things like that!" THe teacher said looking around cautiously. "What if it hears you?" The scene then shifted and he was sitting outside somewhere, looking down at his hands until he saw some kids walk by, but they saw him there and walked the other way with looks of disgust on their faces. This image faded away as well. Fire's eyes began to form a scold as more and more of these images passed by, all of them the same. "I hate them." He finally managed. He then heard the clicking of high heels behind him as someone approached him. They ran their fingers along the back of his seat as they walked around to the front where he could see them. It was a girl in a black dress and orange eyes. "Why do you still fight it?" Fight it... what was he fighting... "Why do you still deny what you are? They all hated you, they hurt you and caused you this sorrow, this dark power that now haunts you. So why show them mercy? Give in, let them see the monster you've been protecting them from." She then leaned in next to him and whispered into his ears. "Show them how scary you can really be, all you have to do is let go." The ground around him slowly started sucking Fire down into it, submerging him. Maybe she was right, what have others ever done for him? All he needed was himself. As Fire sunk about halfway one last memory flashed in front of him. It was Ruby and she was holding up his foot from crushing Roman. "I know there's good in you." The black void slowly turned white and when Fire looked up he saw Garnet reaching his hand out, wanting him to take it. ""I don't know why I'm helping a narcissistic monster that throws everything away just to wallow in self pity later, but if you manage to change, maybe I'll consider pulling you out. The first thing you can do to improve your condition is save my sister. Deal?"

Fire sighed. "Deal." Once Fire grabbed his hand, a black flame surrounding it. "Did I just... use my 'Deal' power..."

"Yup." Garnet said, feeling triumphant.

Adam was effortlessly fighting Fire's new form, but this monster seemed to be improving. Each time Adam cut him down his defenses improved and he seemed to be catching on to Adam's moves. As he was about to lunge at Adam again the black aura wavered for a minute. The monster grabbed the sides of its head and screeched before all the aura receded into it's own shadow, leaving only Fire left. He stood staring at Adam with hate in his eyes, ready to fight... well he was until he fell over and barfed. "Oh god! The pain, what the hell did you do to me! Oh god, I think I'm gonna throw up again." Fire quickly jumped back up to his feet as he wiped some spit away from the corners of his mouth. He got into his fighting stance and readied himself for what could be his last fight. He glanced over at Ruby one last time and gave her a reassuring smile. No, he would win, for her. Adam was now confused, Fire's aura had given off a cold and dry feeling before, but now it was a warm one that seemed to relax him, but also put him on edge since it's power was aimed at him. What was his game? "Unfortunately for you, this fight is going to end as soon as it began."

"I couldn't agree more." A smug look spread across Fire's face as his black flames surrounded his eyes, feet, and hands. He then kicked to the side, shooting a crescent shaped flame at Adam, who merely jumped over it. As he ascended into the air Fire appeared behind him in the blink of an eye. This threw Adam off for his other form had been slow and clunky. He was about to through a punch to the back of his head, only for Adam to move to the left and grab his arm, pushing his elbow down on it and breaking it. Aura then surged up Fire's arm as they formed long spikes that dam barely dodged, but still received one through his hand. He didn't even flinch and he then spun to the side to deliver a kick to the side of Fire's head. The kick sent him flying into a building and Adam believed this would buy him some time to ready his sword so he could cut him in half, but as he accumulated aura Fire decided this was the best time to try out his new ability. Nevermore wings burst from his back and he flew straight at Adam as his arm morphed into a Beowolf's paw, claws included. "What the hell?" Adam said under his breath as Fire flew towards him. "The White Fang wasn't exaggerating when they said I could adapt to ANY situation." Adam thrusted his sword forward (am I the only one that thought about d*cks when I typed that?) but Fire dodged it and ran his claws up the side of it before headbutting Adam, knocking him into a building. "Doesn't feel to good when it happens to you does it?" Fire then felt a strange sensation in his left eye and reached up to rub it only to feel something sticking threw it and when he looked to the left he saw Adam holding the handle to his sword, pushing it forward. Fire panicked and shot flames from all over his body and flew to a skyscraper while Adam fell back down to earth. He reached up to his eye, but quickly drew it back as pain rushed throughout the wound. "Ah sh*t that smarts." His healing factor wasn't kicking in either, but his arm had healed and he knew he could still patch himself up. What was happening? He put his hand in front of his face and saw orange sparkles in the blood from his wound. Dust. The White Fang had figured out a way to actually hurt him... or was Adam the only one who knew? Either way he was screwed if he suffered a fatal injury. There was no way that was possible either, he would have to retreat. Fire then quickly turned around as Adam landed on the skyscraper behind him. "I see you've experienced my new homemade Dust."

"Yeah I did, it hurts like a b*tch you a**hole." Fire looked to the right and saw Ruby slowly creeping up behind Adam, running from building to building, her hood hiding her face._ "What the hell is that little bastard doing!? She's gonna get herself killed an-wait why do I care? I'm glad she's doing this, maybe she'll feel what I did... of course... her dying would be bad... I guess... D*mn it Ruby! Why do you confuse me so much!? If it were Yang I'm sure she'd probably shoot me and run away, but you have to "save" me! Ugh, this is a headache, but if I'm gonna get her outta here I'm gonna need back up." _"So um... Adam right? You know it's sorta funny how Adam died and then another Adam replaces him, it's also very very VERY... confusing. Would you explain to me why you had to be named that, also, I used to think Cinder was related to Ruby like a season ago." Adam lowered his sword slightly. "Hmm, well if you must know I had a very hard childhood being born a Faunus and all. It all started when I was born you see."

**\- A Good 5 Hours Later -**

Fire was out cold on the floor as Adam continued to drone on. "And in short, that was my life story. All very tragic, but I think you agree. As for Cinder, why the f*** would you think that an-" Adam was then interrupted by Ruby nearly slicing him in half, but he had side stepped her slice. "As I was saying..." He then kicked Ruby towards Fire, who had just woken up. "Huh, wha?" Was all he had time to say before Ruby smashed into him and they both went tumbling over the side of the skyscraper. Fire then saw a group of Grimm and his eyes turned pure red as he sent them their commands. The Grimm looked towards him and nodded. Adam jumped down to pursue the two, only to be attacked by the local inhabitants of these caves. He then began hacking and slashing through what was now hundreds of Grimm, but for each one he killed two more arrived. They seemed to block his path, even if it meant death. Was this one of Fire's abilities, or pure coincidence? He slashed through a Goliath effortlessly as more and more Grimm poured out of the shadows. "Well, atleast now I know he's killable." He said, staring at the blood his eye had left on his sword.

"What the hell took you so long!? You have super speed! Do you even know how stereotypical and boring his origin was!? It was literally the plot to Catman and Schoolverine combined! And don't even get me started on the plot holes! It was like... reading a bad... fanfiction." Fire then stared towards the other side of the screen with the reader watching him with wide eyes. Ruby also gained Fire's monotonous tone and wide eyed stare and nodded. "Yes. A bad fanfiction... wait what?" She said, snapping out of it. "Wow, you broke the fourth wall for the first time, nice."

"The what?"

"Don't worry about it, now where were you again?"

"Oh, when I came within ear shot of him I passed out after hearing that god aweful story." Fire nodded.

"I agree." Ruby then looked down to see Fire was carrying her bridal style while walking away from the clearing. She let out an 'Eek' and jumped two feet in the air before landing back down next to Fire. "Why were you carrying me!?"

"Huh? Oh, it's because your ankle is sprained."

"No it's no-ow!" She screamed as she tried to stand up. Fire looked down at her and she looked away, embarrassed that she had to be carried like a child, and she put her arms out for Fire to pick her up again.

"Told ya. Well anyways, we better scee-doodly-daddle outta here, I got a place were we can hide out for a while." Fire said, hoisting her up onto his back. He then looked down at all the injuries he had that weren't healing, wondering how long he had till he bled out. "You should probably call someone for me, he can pick us up, his name is Sky. Tell him I gave you the number and that I'm hurt." Fire then continued to carry Ruby away into the depths of the cavern, trying not to limp. Little did he know the rest of Team RWBY had woken up and were fighting on a train not to far away, thinking Ruby was inside along with all the bombs. When she wasn't found she was deemed dead, having been killed by Firestarter.


End file.
